The Best Man
by arty60
Summary: My take on "The Best Man" featuring Diego, Victoria, Rafael and Margarita.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Diego sat at the piano, playing with his left hand as he waved a quill around with his right. Just a few more notes and his latest composition it would be finished...Diego continued to write as his father entered the room.."Diego! They're here."

"You're rather well-dressed," Alejandro looked at his handsome son dressed in his finest suit.

"Well, it's not every day my cousin Rafael makes the journey south from Santa Barbara with a new fiancée, no less. It's hard to believe Rafael is actually getting married."

"Well, he's certainly the proper age."

"Although he's younger than I, don't you mean," Diego smirked. _I know that you wish that I would find someone to marry...I already have, Father. You just don't know it yet..._

"There are some very attractive women in Los Angeles and it's well past the time for you to marry."

"Who would have me?"

"Any number of women. You have to show a little passion."

"I do have passion. . . for science, the arts, economics."

Several minutes later, the buggy carrying Diego's cousin Rafael and his fiancée pulled up in front of the hacienda. "Rafael! You made it. Your journey went well, I hope."

"It did, Diego. Uncle Alejandro. You got my letter?"

"Indeed. We've been expecting you."

Rafael went back to the buggy and took his fiancée's hand as she stood up. "Permit to introduce Margarita de Madera, my fiancée. My uncle, Alejandro."

"You've chosen well, Nephew."

"My cousin, Don Diego."

"Welcome to our fair pueblo."

"Thank you. I've been looking forward to visiting Los Angeles for quite some time. Of course, it's delightful meeting all of you but the truthfully, I can't wait to meet Zorro."

 _ZZZ_

The de la Vega men and their guest enjoyed the dinner Maria had prepared. "So, Rafael. How did you and Margarita meet," Don Alejandro responded.

"We were introduced by a mutual friend. You remember Dona Amira Sanchez de Montoya. Don't you, Diego?"

"Amira Sanchez? Her brother and I went to university together. She was two years younger than me...She is married to Miguel Montoya."

"They have two sons and a daughter."

 _I am going to hear an earful from my father later...Grandbabies, Diego. I want grandbabies...Why aren't you married, Diego? The de la Vega line must continue..._ "That's wonderful, cousin. Give them my regards when you see them again."

"Maybe, I should enlist Dona Amira to do some matchmaking for my son, nephew."

"I am doing quite well on my own, Father," his son sighed, "Father thinks I am a hopeless case, Rafael."

"I introduced him to several of the caballero's daughters and my son is not attracted any of them. He spends all of his time at The Guardian, the mission and don't let me forget...Victoria's Tavern."

"Victoria's Tavern...Does it belong to Ramon and Francisco's sister? She had such a crush on Diego...always following you around...You should have seen Diego back then, Margarita. The calm, studious man who sits before you was quite a daredevil...climbing trees...riding horses...Half the girls in the pueblo were in love with him..."

"You're exaggerating, Rafael," his cousin frowned.

"Your recollections might be different but I remember you and Magdalena...the tall brunette..."

"She is happily married with two children. What does any of this have to do with anything? I thought we were talking about you and Margarita," the tall caballero attempted to redirect the conversation.

"Diego is right, Rafael. Don't tease him. When the time is right he will find the right woman to settle down with," she declared.

"Gracias, Margarita. My nephew has found a charming and wise woman to share his life with. May I propose a toast," Don Alejandro raised his glass of wine for a toast, "To youth. To love."

"And to wisdom," Diego added.

"Can one be both romantic and wise?"

"One had better be, Señorita."

ZZZ

"Diego, what do you think of Margarita?" Rafael admired Diego and valued his opinion.

"She seems nice enough. She is certainly very pretty."

"That's a safe thing to say, cousin." The younger don looked at his cousin thoughtfully. They had been close as boys but Diego seemed so different now...calmer, thoughtful and almost studious.

"I don't know what you want me to say. We have just met. You love her and that is all that matters. I hope you will be very happy together."

"Gracias, Diego. I hope that we will be...Cousin...I hope that I am not being too personal..."

"Just ask, Rafael. What's on your mind?"

"Why haven't you married yet? You're handsome, eligible and well-to-do...Why hasn't some woman caught your eye?"

"I haven't found the right woman yet."

"Los Angeles is small but surely there is some woman within the surrounding area that you are interested in."

"It isn't for lack of trying on my father's part I assure you. It's 'well past time for me to marry' in his own words."

"What about Victoria Escalante? You seemed to be quite taken with her before you went to Spain. Has she married yet?"

"If I didn't know better then I could have sworn that I was talking to Alejandro de la Vega himself."

"Why so defensive, Diego?" The young man looked at his cousin..."You seemed to be quite taken with her before you went to Spain...You would make some woman an ideal husband...I know that you want a family of your own. What prevents you from doing just that?"

"What woman would have me, Rafael?"

"You cannot tell me that there is not one woman in the entire territory that is interested in you..."

""I am not the most exciting person in the world not like...like Zorro," the tall caballero sighed, "Even though some women may find him attractive, I suppose..."

"I hope my fiancée does not become one of Zorro's many admirers."

"You don't need to worry about that. Zorro only has eyes for Victoria."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rafael and Diego were casually sipping wine when Felipe came into the room catching Diego's eye. "What is it, Felipe? Trouble...in town..."

"Diego, did Felipe tell you," Alejandro said as he re-entered the room. "Soldiers! I'm going to town..."

"Actually I have some reading to catch up on, Father."

"You're not going, Diego," Rafael said disapprovingly, "You would let your father go alone."

"Diego has his own interests, I am afraid."

"Well, these things have a way of working themselves out," Diego replied. When the coast was clear, the tall man set down his glass of wine and hurried behind Felipe through the opened panel of the fireplace...

ZZZ

Luis Ramón leaned against a porch post as Mendoza read a document to several peasants who were lined up and tied up before him. "Failure to pay taxes on your crops, an act of treason punishable by death. Death, mi alcalde?" Ramón nodded as the sergeant addressed the peasants once more. "You can't pay any of the agricultural tax? Just a little? Perhaps if you pay a mere token on your crops, you will be granted leniency."

"Proceed, Sergeant," the _alcalde_ interrupted.

"You mean hang them? Really?"

"This new law is outrageous, Alcalde! Everyone knows there was no harvest. The crops failed," Don Alejandro stepped out of his carriage with his nephew Rafael right behind him.

"This is none of your concern."

"You can't hang people without a court of law."

"My uncle is right, Senor. These are poor farmers. They have no money to pay their taxes," Rafael stated passionately, "Who do you think you are?"

"You must not know who I am...Let me introduce myself...I am Luis Ramón, alcalde of this insignificant pueblo! Arrest this man!" The de la Vega relative struggled to free himself as a loud explosion was heard from inside Ramón's office. "Mendoza! My office!"

"Alcalde...Your safe has been destroyed but now you shall have your taxes. You see, Alcalde, I just stumbled across this sack of gold coins," Zorro stated as he stood atop the office roof.

"Thief! That's my money!"

"It's no longer your money. I've stolen it in the name of these poor farmers, I hereby pay their taxes," Zorro opened the bag with his sword and threw the emptied sack down on Ramón as well. The assembled crowd watched coins rained down upon the alcalde's head.

"Shoot him! You imbeciles! Shoot him! Lancers!"

"Of course, Alcalde." The crowd watched as the inept lancers missed their target again.

Rafael was shocked at the man's audacity. _So this is your competition, cousin...No wonder you are so defensive...What man could compete with the hero of the pueblo...The old Diego, perhaps..._

"That is Zorro," Victoria said smugly.

"After him! After him! Don't let him get away!"

"I'm trying, Sir." Zorro engaged the soldier with his sword before punching the lancer in the face. Another lancer received the same treatment. Additional soldiers spun around and crashed into the wall. The masked man came up to Victoria and tipped his head. "Señorita, lovely as ever."

"Look out, Zorro," Victoria warned as he turned and shoved a push cart at the soldiers behind him, knocking them over. Zorro ran toward the waiting Toronado, hopped onto his back, and rode toward the cuartel, scattering soldiers in his path. He halted right in front of Ramón. "Trouble those poor farmers again and I will personally take the next tax out of your greedy hide."

"How dare you threaten me!"

"It's not a threat, Señor but a most sincere promise." Ramón looked down to see the 'Z' carved into his vest.

"This Zorro's the fool. The peasants might be fond of him, but under the law, he's just another criminal, uncle," Rafael responded.

"If he's ever caught, Zorro will surely hang. Whoever, he is..he has always stood up for truth and justice ever since he came to this pueblo. He is the one man who will stand up to the alcalde. None of the caballeros is brave enough to stand up to him..."

"No one except you, Uncle Alejandro...He would not dare do anything to you."

"If not for Zorro, Victoria and I would still be sitting in the alcalde's jail. "I would not put anything past our alcalde."

"Don Alejandro is right. We would not be here if it were not for Zorro," Victoria stated as she joined the old don, "Los Angeles needs a hero...No one is brave enough to challenge the alcalde."

"Rafael, do you remember Victoria Escalante?"

"Si, Uncle Alejandro. It is a pleasure to see you again, Senorita Escalante."

"Rafael de la Vega...I remember you...Diego's cousin...My brothers used to play with you."

"And you used to follow us around," he teased.

"Still as mischievous as ever...nothing has changed."

"But you have changed...for the better. I am surprised that my cousin has not snapped you up for himself," Rafael bowed and kissed Victoria's hand gently reminiscent of the way his cousin greeted her.

Victoria blushed slightly as she remembered how Diego had greeted her upon his return from Spain. "Diego is very dear to me but my heart belongs to Zorro, Don Rafael."

"Just as spirited as ever. I see that some things remain the same..."

Don Alejandro glanced at his nephew... _You are treading on dangerous ground, Rafael,_ he thought. _A change of subject would be good right about now before my nephew says something that he will regret..._ "Victoria, if you have no plans tonight...I would like for you to come to the hacienda for dinner tonight. It has been much too long since Diego and I have had the pleasure of your company. Rafael has recently become engaged and it would be good for his fiancée to be introduced to another woman in her age group, _por favor._ "

"I would be honored, Don Alejandro," she smiled. _Good thinking, Don Alejandro...Too bad your nephew is not as tactful as your son..._

"Diego and Felipe will pick you up around seven. Come nephew, Diego is probably waiting for us at the hacienda. Gracias."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rafael and Don Alejandro stepped into the hacienda seeing Diego hard at work on one of his paintings. "I think my best man is quite an artist. Would you be the best man at my wedding, Diego?"

"Rafael, I'm honored," the tall caballero stated, "I would be proud to be your best man."

"A toast to my best man. It has been a most interesting day, cousin."

"Did I miss something, cousin? Father, did something happen that I should know about?"

"Zorro rescued some farmers...paid their taxes...the usual thing," Alejandro sipped his wine thoughtfully.

"That's always fun."

"You don't sound all that interested, Diego. You used to love excitement and danger," Rafael stated.

"Life at the hacienda is exciting enough for me. Besides, I hear about Zorro's heroics all the time." _Especially from my father and Victoria._ "What magnificent deed did we perform this time," the tall caballero stated in seemingly uninterested tone of voice. "Zorro is an outlaw with a price on his head. It is best to leave the heroics to him..."

"I won't bore you with the details. If you will excuse me, son...I have some matters to attend to in my study."

"Thank god, let's change the subject shall we. There must be something else that we can talk about," Diego muttered.

"You sound a bit jealous of Zorro, cousin. I understand why the ladies are enamored of him. Are you jealous of Zorro, perhaps or the fact that Victoria seems to be in love with him?"

"Why would I be jealous of Zorro?"

"Victoria is a beautiful woman and quite the little spitfire, Diego. She would seem to be the ideal woman for you. Why don't you court her yourself? Your father is always encouraging you to get married."

 _I am courting her, cousin. She just doesn't know it yet._ "Victoria loves Zorro and he loves her. If anyone tries to convince her otherwise, then they will get a sample of the Escalante temper." The tall caballero thought of being on the receiving end of one of Victoria's outbursts. _I wonder what she will think when she finds out the truth...that I am Zorro...will she be angry or will she forgive me?_

"She is very protective of him. Rest assured, I don't intend to make her angry but I did strike a nerve..."

"Did you say something about her precious Zorro?"

"Well, I think that the man is a fool..."

"You didn't actually say that to Victoria. Did you?"

"No but I did refer to her as spirited. Would that be considered an insult, cousin?"

"Victoria is a modern woman. Certainly spirited but fiercely loyal nonetheless. Most men don't find Victoria's outspokenness to be attractive."

"She sounds like the Diego that I once knew...the one that was so bold and impetuous who would have gone after the woman he was interested in...Zorro or no Zorro."

"That Diego would have gotten himself killed the moment that he returned from Spain. I was hot-headed...a bit too impetuous...I would not have lasted a day here in Los Angeles under the alcalde's regime...better to let Zorro fight our battles for us."

"I never thought I would see the day when a de la Vega didn't speak out."

"The law is the law. The alcalde hates our family enough as it is...I prefer more peaceful pursuits...Other things more stimulating than swordplay...like art, literature, music, science…Do you think I am a coward for not standing up to the alcalde, Rafael?"

"I don't want to sound like Uncle Alejandro but how could someone so...so like his father turn out to be someone completely different. I just don't understand the change, Diego."

"Change is a part of life...a part of growing up. No one remains completely the same. You sound just like my father..."

"I don't mean to insult you, Diego but it all seems so strange to me. You were so good at so many things. Yes, you were always interested in science and the arts but it is almost as if..."

"As if...as if what, cousin," the taller man ran his hand through his dark hair.

"It is almost as if you are deliberately hiding a part of yourself...I just cannot believe that you have changed so much. You enjoyed swordplay but now you find it tedious. What changed since you went away to university? You loved science and experiments but you also had a sense of justice…a sense of purpose that has disappeared."

"Why can't you just accept me for the way that I am? I am not Alejandro de la Vega...I wish that everyone would stop trying to mold me into his image...I love my father. There is no one that I respect more but I want to be accepted and respected as myself. People change. They cannot stay the same. Just accept the fact that my interests are different. I am still your cousin," Diego replied, "It would be better if you would accept that this is who I am. Nothing you can say or do can change that..."

ZZZ

Diego paced the floor of the cave needing to be alone for a few moments. Someday the web of deceit he had created would unravel. Sometimes, he tired of hiding his true self from those he loved but it was necessary _. I am keeping those I love at a distance. How long can I continue to hide the truth? From Victoria? Or my father for that matter? Or even my cousin._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Later that evening..._

Miguel opened the door to welcome Senorita Escalante to the hacienda. The de la Vega men and their guests waited in the _sala_ for Victoria to arrive for dinner. The young woman had donned an emerald-green dress and white shawl. _She certainly is beautiful,_ Diego thought.

"Buenos noches, Victoria. It is a pleasure to see you," Don Alejandro said warmly, "You look exceptionally lovely this evening. Doesn't she, Diego?"

"She most certainly does," his son bowed politely and bestowed a slight kiss upon her hand. The tall caballero was happy to see that his greeting had had a positive effect on his lady friend.

"Gracias, Diego. Thank you for inviting me, Don Alejandro," Victoria replied once she regained her composure.

"You know my nephew, Don Rafael. May I present his fiancée Margarita de Madeira?"

"It is an honor, Senor. Senorita de Madiera, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Gracias, Senorita Escalante. Please call me Margarita."

"If you will call me, Victoria."

"Shall we go in to dinner? Diego if you will take Victoria's arm then we can proceed to sample the dinner that Maria has prepared for us..."

ZZZ

The group went into the dining room to sample Maria's delicious creations, salad, _albondigas soup, empanadas_ and _flan_ for dessert. The conversation was lively and the hacienda was graced by the presence of two delightful young ladies. Rafael was pleased to see Margarita joining in on the conversation but he was intrigued by the lovely taverness. _Too bad she was already taken...She would be better off with Diego...but one can still dream..._

"Dinner was wonderful, Don Alejandro," Victoria smiled.

"Maria is a wonderful cook but Victoria is a wonderful cook in her own right."

"Gracias, Diego. Are you enjoying your stay in Los Angeles, Margarita?"

"I haven't seen much of it...I am waiting for a _certain someone_ to show me around..."

"I intend to, Margarita as soon as it can be arranged."

"Rafael tells me that you own the tavern in Los Angeles, Senorita Escalante. It sounds fascinating. You get to meet lots of people. Be independent..."

"It is not as glamorous as it seems but my tavern provides a steady income."

"Rafael told me what happened in town today. It is a shame that I missed all the excitement,' Margarita sighed, "Stories of this mysterious masked bandit are well known even in Madrid. It all sounds so exciting!"

"Once you've met Zorro...all other men pale in comparison to him," Victoria sighed.

"Surely, we can find something else to talk about? All this talk about swordplay is rather tedious. Don't you think," Diego rolled his eyes slightly at the mention of his alter ego, "The skills I learned at the university, the sciences, history, political strategy are valuable... Why should an outlaw wanted by the government elicit such admiration? The well-bred men are completely forgotten."

"Zorro is a lion amongst a lot of frightened sheep. If the so-called well bred men would have taken a stand in the first place...There would be no need for Zorro," Victoria countered.

"The better part of my life has been spent in this territory, building this pueblo. It is a shame to see the way the people are treated," Alejandro interrupted, "I may not agree with Zorro's methods but we owe our lives to him. As long as he rides for justice, he has my unconditional support."

"I understand your loyalty to him, Uncle Alejandro but some would call it treason."

"Luis Ramon has no conscience...the pueblo will well be rid of him someday. Zorro's courage and willingness to stand up for what he believes in is admirable. It should be a lesson to all of us..."

"All this talk of politics is boring. Why can't we talk about something else," Margarita pouted.

"I am sorry that we are boring you, Margarita," her fiancée loved her dearly but sometimes he wished that she were a little less self absorbed...All she thought about was the latest fashions...the newest dance steps...

"Margarita is right. Perhaps she would like to talk about something else. We sometimes get a little carried away, Senorita. Please forgive us," Don Alejandro replied, "Diego is the editor of _The Guardian_ , our local newspaper."

"It is a small paper but it serves the needs of our pueblo."

"My son is being modest. He is the one who broke the story on Jose Rivas, the return of the farmers' money and the timely donation from the Alcalde's office. Because of Diego's efforts, Jose decided that it was time for him to learn how to read."

 _I had forgotten all about that,_ Victoria thought. _Perhaps, Diego is not as flashy or outspoken as Zorro, but he does care about people whether they are peons or caballeros..._ "I cannot agree more, Don Alejandro. It took cunning and education to speak out against the alcalde."

"I was doing my civic duty, Victoria. The Guardian exposes the good and the bad in our community. I am not the only one who could have published it. I am sure that there are others just as qualified to assume the reins."

"That might be true but you were the only one brave enough to take on the challenge. In your own way, you are fighting for the people just as much as Zorro."

 _You are right, Victoria. My son is a fighter...In his own way. I have been wrong about my son...Perhaps, it is time for me to accept my son for the man that he is and perhaps, you will also begin to see my son for the remarkable man that he truly is..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _The de la Vega garden..._

"This garden in very beautiful. Don't you think so, Senorita Escalante," Margarita replied as they walked through the garden.

"Please call me, Victoria."

"If you will return the favor and call me, Margarita."

"Are you enjoying your stay in Los Angeles?"

"I felt right at home as soon as I arrived. The de la Vegas are such gentlemen..."

"Don Alejandro practically raised me and Diego and I practically grew up together."

"Diego is so handsome, wealthy, kind and considerate. Forgive me for being so bold but a man like him should be married with a houseful of children."

"Diego has not expressed interest in any of the caballero's daughters. He has not met the right woman yet."

"A handsome man such as Don Diego and a beautiful woman such as yourself. You would be an ideal match, in my opinion."

"I would never use him to secure a comfortable life. The tavern affords me the luxury of being an independent woman...I do not need any man's money...I want to marry for love..."

"Most women would seize the opportunity to secure a man like Diego de la Vega and not just for his name and wealth...Most of my friends have married men much older than they are. I was fortunate that my parents matched me with someone closer to my own age..."

 _How sad to marry for any reason other than love.. Social connections...Creature comforts without love seemed meaningless_..."I am waiting for Zorro...It is hard to explain but I know he is the only man for me..."

"I wonder if I will get a chance to see this Zorro. What about you? I am sure you have a story about Zorro."

"I remember the first time Zorro rescued me..."

 _The Alcalde's Jail..._

 _Buenas noches._

 _In their cells, Don Alejandro and Victoria stiid and stared at the masked man._ _Who are you?_

 _What are you, Victoria responded._

 _A creature of the night. Like a fox. El Zorro._ _Perhaps you'd like to leave._

 _How do we know you don't work for the Alcalde? Maybe he just wants an excuse to shoot us, Don Alejandro challenged._

 _Then he'll have to shoot me first,_ _Zorro took the cell keys from the nail they are hanging on and unlocked the jail cells,_ _If it's freedom you want, follow me._

 _Victoria and Don Alejandro looked at each other in amazement. Don Alejandro grabbed his jacket as he and Victoria walked out of their cells._

 _Zorro opened the door leading out of the cuartel and checked to make sure the coast is clear. He held the door open as first Don Alejandro walked out with Victoria close behind..._

"It all sounds so dangerous...so romantic and exciting," Margarita sighed.

"It didn't seem that way at the time...but every time I need Zorro he is there. He is a very special man. I cannot think of a more courageous man...one who cares so much about the people. That is what makes him so attractive. I am sure the men are wondering where we are, Margarita. Let's go back inside before they send a search party to look for us," Victoria linked her arm through the younger woman's. Rafael's fiancée was not the quiet little flower that the taverness had been expecting. She definitely had decided opinions for someone so young and she definitely had a crush on Victoria's masked man... _This bears watching..._

 _Later that same evening..._

"Pilar, can you believe that child's ideas," Victoria said as she and Pilar swept the floors, "Suggesting that I set my cap for Diego...give up my tavern to marry him..."

"Diego would make a fine husband even without the de la Vega name."

"For someone else but not for me, Pilar."

"Why not? You would be a fine couple...Diego is so tall and he has the most beautiful blue eyes..."

"Diego would not appreciate us discussing his love life. What about Zorro?"

"It takes more than romance to make a good husband," she sighed. _Why couldn't Victoria forget about Zorro and give Diego a chance? Diego would be a far more suitable match. Open your eyes, Victoria._ "When Zorro finally reveals who he is, will you feel the same way about him? I am asking because I am not just your employee but I am your friend, Victoria."

"As my friend, I thought that you would support me."

"I want you to be happy. Can you love the ordinary man behind the mask? He is a man with hopes and dreams like any other man. He could be a caballero under the mask. Have you ever thought about this, Victoria?"

"Zorro could never be ordinary, even without his mask. He has courage...passion...so many things that make him a special. It takes more than excitement and romance to make a marriage."

"Whoever Zorro is...he has been hiding not only his face and his identity but the very essence of who he is. Will you be able to forgive him for his deception?"

"I would be upset at first, Pilar but I hope that I would love him enough to forgive him."

"I hope that is the case, Victoria."

"It has been a long day. Let's finish cleaning up. We have quite a day ahead of us tomorrow…"

ZZZ

Victoria sighed as she turned down the covers of her bed. _A lot of the girls think Diego would make a fine husband. I am not like Margarita or some society lady...I will marry for love and not for money..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Good morning, Uncle Alejandro," Rafael sat down across the breakfast table from his uncle.

"Maria, would you bring my nephew some breakfast this morning? Gracias. Will your fiancée be joining us for breakfast?"

"I am afraid not...We are having lunch together in town later...Where is Diego, uncle? When we were boys he was always up at the crack of dawn."

"He rarely gets up this early. Don't expect to see him until at least ten...He is always performing one of his experiments or getting an extra hour of sleep." The new Diego was a studious man who detested violence of any kind…a man who slept late into the day instead of the early riser he had been before he left for the university.

"That doesn't sound like Diego. He was always full of energy and excitement..."

"The man that returned from Spain is entirely different from the boy that I thought would not make it through his adolescence intact. After four years, he returned as a mature, educated, young man but he was not ready for leadership among the caballeros...He didn't have time to complete his studies with Sir Edmund. We were so close once...I miss that closeness."

"My father doesn't always understand me or approve of my decisions but," Rafael took another bite of his eggs.

"He loves you just the same. Don't get me wrong, nephew. I love my son but sometimes, his behavior frustrates me," Alejandro ran a hand through his graying hair a gesture reminiscent of his son's, "I am just a stubborn old man. I see so much of Elena in Diego but I confess that I would like my son to be more like me..."

 _The Pueblo..._

Don Alejandro and his guests got out of the carriage only to be greeted by Mendoza. "Good morning, Don Alejandro."

"Sergeant, permit me to introduce you to my nephew, Don Rafael de la Vega and his fiancée, Senorita Margarita de Madera."

"I am Sergeant Jaime Mendoza. Permit me to welcome you to Los Angeles...and to collect the traveler's tax."

"Traveler's tax? This is preposterous," Don Alejandro exclaimed. "How much is it, Sergeant?"

"Five pesos. It's not much but it adds up."

"If they could, they would tax the very air that we breathe," Victoria replied.

"Actually, the Alcalde is working on something."

"And what if one refuses to pay such a tax?"

"I become angry and that is not a pretty sight, Señor," the _alcalde_ interrupted.

"Don't stand there, Rafael. Do something."

"I will pay the fee, how much is it?"

"Five pesos."

"This is extortion, alcalde and you know it."

"You have no right to tell my how to run this pueblo, Don Alejandro." Ramón wanted to put the troublesome caballero in jail but the thought of dealing with him was not what he wanted. "Gracias, it has been a pleasure meeting you."

"That's him. Isn't it?" Margarita was awestruck. The man cut a dashing figure in his black silk sitting on a magnificent black stallion... _So this is Zorro._ _He is gorgeous..._

The masked man quickly disarmed Ramón and pointed his saber at him in a menacing fashion. "The traveler's tax is illegal and you know it...Give the money back to these people."

 _The man is definitely skilled with the sword, Rafael thought, He reminds me of someone...Are his majesty's soldiers so inept that they cannot capture a simple group of infidels?_

"This is no concern of yours, Zorro. What if I don't Zorro?"

"Our encounters are always so predictable. Rescind the tax immediately," the outlaw cut a "Z" into the alcalde's jacket.

"So Zorro once again saves the day."

"Alright...alright...I will rescind the tax."

"I knew that you would see reason...Senorita, I hope that this will not prevent you from enjoying your stay," Zorro bowed to Margarita who blushed shyly. "Victoria, as beautiful as ever. Our time together is always so short. I must go. I must go."

"After him...lancers...Don't let him get away!"

"I've never seen anything like him. I can see why Victoria is so enchanted with him," Margarita stated.

"Under the law, he's just another criminal. The man sounds like a brigand to me...a coward who is afraid to show his face."

"He looked like a true hero to me. I think he is very brave. It is all very romantic. I have never seen a man with such flair...such bravery. He was wonderful..."

Rafael rolled his eyes as he listened to his enraptured fiancée. "I don't know what is so charming about a man who hides his identity behind a mask. The man openly defied a representative of His Majesty the King."

"That same one who tried to force you to pay a traveler's tax that you were more than willing to pay, Rafael."

"I am sorry to disappoint you but five pesos is not worth spending a night in jail. Sometimes, discretion is the better part of valor."

"Is there no one but Zorro who is willing to stand up to this man," Margarita interrupted. _Those soldiers didn't look well-trained. Why must the men in this pueblo be such cowards?_ "You are a respected elder in the pueblo. Don Alejandro. Your word carries a great deal of weight."

"Rafael is right, the law is the law. My allegiance is to the crown of Spain, not the alcalde. Luis Ramon is a selfish, corrupt leader who will stop at nothing to grind the taxpayer's into poverty. The caballeros cannot stand up against a garrison of trained soldiers...People would be uselessly killed...If there were any trouble with the caballeros, I would be a prime suspect. As long as Zorro fights against this tyranny, it is best to stay out of Ramón's way."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Diego emerged from the back panel of the fireplace, buttoning up his shirt as quickly and efficiently as possible. The tall caballero sat at the piano and played a piece just as his father entered the room. _With just a moment to spare..._ _Practice does make perfect..._

"Diego! There you are, my boy," the old don said as he glanced at his son.

"Hello, Father," he answered nonchalantly as he stopped playing, "You're back, early, it seems."

"The alcade was up to his usual antics so of course, Zorro had to step in and save the day.'

"I suppose that went over well with the alcalde," Diego smirked. _The man has positively no sense of humor or style, for that matter..._

"I admire Zorro's courage but he is playing a dangerous game, my boy. If Ramon catches him, then he will be hung."

"If anyone can catch Zorro, it will not be Luis Ramon."

"And why is that, Diego," the older man was intrigued by his son's statement.

"Ramon lacks the patience and cunning to catch Zorro. The man who captures the fox must be an opponent worthy of Zorro," Diego surmised, "Zorro has eluded him thus far and will continue to do so."

"You sound so sure of Zorro's ability to elude the alcalde. Almost as if you know the man personally."

"It is based on the facts, nothing more, Father. Where are Rafael and Margarita by the way," Diego stated deftly changing the subject.

"They had an argument...about Zorro on our way back to the hacienda... Margarita was quite impressed with Zorro."

"Well...Zorro is a remarkable horseman. His skill with a whip and sword is legendary. What young woman would not be impressed by him...This is a harmless crush...a young girls' fancy...nothing more."

"Your cousin feels threatened by her infatuation with Zorro."

"Rafael is blowing this all out of proportion. Nothing will come of this...Zorro has no designs on Margarita or any woman besides Victoria."

"A little jealous of Zorro...Are we?"

"Why should I be jealous of Zorro? I happen to prefer more peaceful pursuits, Father...I always have," the tall caballero lied.

"Not always, son. Only since you came back from Spain. You were quite a handful as a child..."

"That was years ago, Father. My time at university filled my head with ideas. It changed me."

"I know that, Diego but...but."

"Are you disappointed with the changes in me, Father? That I am not more vocal...more outspoken like you."

"I don't expect you to be just like me, Diego. Is that how you really feel, son?"

"I feel like I am such a disappointment to you that you want a son who is brave, daring and adventurous like Zorro."

"Zorro is one of a kind, Diego. You are your own man...you serve the pueblo in quieter, less flamboyant ways. Any man would be proud to have you as a son...I am proud of you...I don't always show it but I am."

Diego stepped forward to hug his father. "That means a lot to me, Father."

"You are a fine son, Diego de la Vega. I hold you very dear and I would trust you with my life."

ZZZ

Don Alejandro and Diego started as Margarita slammed the front door and stalked through the room with barely a word to anyone followed by Rafael..."Let her go, nephew...She is upset...Give her time to cool off."

"Cousin, I see that once again you managed to miss an appearance by the infamous Zorro."

"I have more important things to do with my time, Rafael," Diego replied in a bored tone of voice.

"What do women find so exciting about a common brigand...an outlaw. For the life of me, I don't understand it."

"Who would not be impressed with a man like Zorro," Diego retorted, "The man is a hero..."

"He is nothing more than an outlaw no matter how bold and dashing he appears to be," the younger man started towards his fiancée's room when he was stopped by his uncle.

"Give Margarita a few minutes to cool down. Talking to her now will just make things worse," Alejandro handed the younger man a glass of wine, "Sip this it will make you feel better."

"One glimpse of the legend of the pueblo and my fiancée is immediately smitten. All of this over some cutthroat."

 _Margarita does show excellent taste but my interests lie elsewhere,_ Diego thought. "Why don't I talk to your fiancée, Rafael? Perhaps, I can get her to see reason...smooth things over between the two of you."

"Maybe you will have better success than I would."

"Always the voice of reason, my son. Just wait until you fall in love and see how reasonable you will be."

"I know what it means to be hurt...to feel like your whole life has been taken out from under you. I know exactly what it means..."

 _So, my son has been in love and evidently while he was in Spain._

Diego looked at the expression on his father' face. _I am in for quite an interrogation once I finish talking to Margarita...What have I gotten myself into?_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Diego found his cousin's intended sitting in the de la Vega garden among the roses. He hoped the young woman would see reason...that she would get over this crush on the masked bandit and appreciate the man that she was engaged to. The tall caballero sat on the bench beside his cousin's fiancée..."Margarita? Do you have a moment? I would like to talk to you..."

"I suppose you are here to plead Rafael's case...to get me to change my mind about Zorro..."

"I am here to talk to...Rafael loves you very much, Margarita."

"I know that he does, Don Diego but I cannot marry him, Don Diego. I know that now...I am in love with Zorro," she admitted as the tall caballero stared at her in disbelief, "I know that everyone thinks that I am being childish...That I don't know my own mind but... I am in love with Zorro."

"Zorro is in love with Victoria Escalante. The entire pueblo knows that. You have set your cap for a man who loves someone else...when you have a man that already loves you. Think about what you are doing... Margarita, you don't even know the man...Rafael can be stubborn at times but he is a good man."

"I want someone brave, dashing and heroic like Zorro. A girl can dream...Can't see? I have never seen anyone so brave...so confident and self-assured. Someone who is willing to fight for what he believes in. Zorro is a lion amongst a lot of frightened sheep. He stood up to the alcalde...Rafael was more concerned with paying the traveler's tax, just to avoid a little time in jail."

"Rafael did the right thing...The alcalde would have had no qualms about putting another de la Vega in jail. He made the right decision, in my opinion."

"I suppose so but what woman would not be taken with Zorro. Such elegance...such style...I am certain that he is very handsome underneath the mask and probably a caballero to boot," Margarita surmised, "I am still young and besides, I am sure that he would stop being an outlaw for the right woman, Don Diego."

"Whether Zorro is a caballero or a peon makes no difference. He is in love with Victoria Escalante. The entire pueblo is aware of their relationship..."

"She is pretty, I suppose." _If you like that sort of thing,_ she added silently. _Why couldn't he fall for someone like me...After all I am younger and more suited for a man like_ _him..._

 _She is beautiful not just on the outside but on the inside,_ Diego thought. _No other woman will ever compare to her..._

"They are not promised to each other so that makes him fair game," Margarita continued interrupting Diego's train of thought, "I have as good a chance as anyone including Senorita Escalante."

"You hardly know the man...there is an ordinary man beneath the mask...One who is not always so dashing...so charming...so flamboyant...Do you want to give up Rafael for a fantasy...for a man that does not exist? Isn't there anything that I can say that will get you to change your mind," the tall caballero said as he ran his hand through his dark hair in frustration, "I don't want to see either of you hurt."

"I appreciate your concern, Don Diego...I know that you love your cousin and Rafael is a wonderful man but Zorro is the one for me."

ZZZ

"Did you have any success talking to her, Diego," his cousin requested as Diego re-entered the room.

"I am afraid not, Rafael. She has convinced herself that she is in love with Zorro."

"This has to be a passing fancy...an infatuation. I knew that Margarita was spoiled when I asked her to marry me but this...this is hard to believe. Margarita can be very stubborn when she wants to be," Rafael sighed.

"That's what she said, Rafael," the tall caballero said as he ran his hand through his thick black hair.

"If that's what she said, fine. He must have led her on somehow... Then I must challenge this Zorro to a duel to defend my honor, if nothing else."

"No. No, you don't want to do that. .From what I have heard of the man, he does not toy with women's affections especially one who is engaged to someone else. The man is a master swordsman who could very well kill you if he were so inclined.""

"I can hold my own with any brigand wearing a mask."

"What good would that do, Rafael? You could get yourself injured or even killed...Don't risk your life for something that is merely a young woman's infatuation with a legend... Give Margarita time to see the error of her ways and that her misplaced affections are not returned...Why don't you get a good night's sleep? I am sure that things will look better in the morning."

"I hope so, Diego. Good night."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _The de la Vega garden..._

Diego waited for the interrogation that he knew was about to come. Don Alejandro would not rest until he found out about his son's past and the woman that he was in love with... _If I had not been so outspoken for once...none of this would have happened,_ he thought. _How ironic..._

"Diego! Diego! There you are, son, I was looking for you."

"I have been out here, Father."

"This was always one of your favorite places to go to when you wanted to think. How did things go with Margarita?"

"Not well, I am afraid. She is convinced herself that she is in love with Zorro and that she has a chance with him," Diego sighed.

"Margarita is merely infatuated with Zorro. I am sure that this will pass, Diego. I wanted to talk to you about something else, son..."

"I knew you did not come all the way out here just to talk about your nephew's love life... You want to know about what I said to Rafael about being in love."

"You have never shown the slightest interest in any of the ladies in the pueblo so I must assume that this happened while you were in Spain."

"I was in love...when I was in Spain."

"You never told me about any of this. Was it so painful that you could not share this with your own father?"

"Once I returned home...it did not seem as important at the time...so much was going on..."

"It saddens me to find out that you have hidden such an important part of your life from me," the old don placed a supportive hand on Diego's shoulder.

"I didn't want to bother you with my problems, Father."

"Who was she? What happened?"

"Zafira and I talked about getting married but then I was summoned to return home. Circumstances conspired against us. I don't know what happened to her."

"It must have been very painful for you. Is that why you are not interested in marriage, son?"

"What I felt for her was not the kind of love that you shared with my mother. I want a love that will last a lifetime..." Diego immediately thought of the woman who had captured his heart…her eyes, her smile, and the thought of seeing her everyday brought a wistful smile to his face.

"I have always wanted you to find a woman who would inspire you, challenge you. The time I had with your mother...I would not trade it for anything else in the world. Are you are in love with someone, son," Don Alejandro's question was confirmed by the look in his son's eyes. "Why haven't you done something about it? Who is this young lady?"

"She is in love with someone that I cannot compete with."

"What man could be so special that a woman would overlook a man like you?" _Most of Diego's peers were married…There were only a few eligible bachelors in Los Angeles and the most coveted one was…No, it could not be…._ "Are you in love with Victoria, son?"

"Why would you think something like that? She thinks of me as a big brother..."

"How can be so certain of that, my boy?"

"Victoria does not even know that I exist. I could not possibly compete with Zorro."

"That's not true, Diego. She was very attracted to you when you returned from Spain...It was a plain as the nose on your face."

"That was years ago, Father," he protested, "She doesn't think of me that way anymore."

"How do you know if you have not even tried to court her? It is time that you think about marriage and a family of your own. Think about it. What woman would not be carried away by the romance of Zorro? The man cuts quite a figure on that stallion of his," Don Alejandro admitted.

"Don't you see, Father. I am just an ordinary man. I am not dashing or charismatic like Zorro."

"You give yourself too little credit. Sometimes, you are too modest for your own good. You have an advantage, son, if only you would use it... You actually spend time with Victoria...Use that to your advantage, my son," Alejandro smiled, "All I ask is that you think about it."

"But father," he protested.

"No, but father me, Diego de la Vega." Don Alejandro would not allow this golden opportunity slip through his son's fingers. _Victoria would be the ideal wife for my son and mother to my grandchildren._ "Court her, Diego. You can win her heart. She might chose you if only you would make the effort. Think about it, son."

ZZZ

Don Alejandro hoped that his words would spur his son to action or he would risk losing Victoria forever. No young man in his right mind would let such an opportunity slip through his fingers slip so easily. _I hope my son has sense enough to heed my advice._ _Diego is skilled in scientific matters but in matters of the heart, he is woefully inept. To think that my son is in love with Victoria Escalante and evidently has been for years...I wonder if there is anything else my son is keeping from me..._

ZZZ

Diego tossed and turned as he considered his father's words. _Court her, Diego...It is time that she consider other alternatives...If only it were that simple._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Don Alejandro walked into the tavern eager to start a new day. After talking to his son the previous evening, he decided to give matters an extra push. Diego and Victoria would make a wonderful couple…they were opposites, true enough but their differences complemented each other… _With a little push in the right direction. I might just get those grandchildren yet._

"Don Alejandro. You are here early this morning. Where is Diego? What can I get for you this morning? Eggs, toast, something different, perhaps."

"The usual…If you have time, I have something that I would like to discuss with you, my dear."

"As soon as I have a free moment, I will be glad to talk to you...I will be right back with your order, Don Alejandro." _He is up to something..._

ZZZ

"I am sorry that it took me so long, Don Alejandro," Victoria sat down across from him.

"That's quite alright, Victoria. I wanted to ask you….what do you think of my son?"

"Diego is my best friend. I think the world of him."

"I love you like a daughter...I hate to see you wasting valuable time when there are so many eligible men worthy of your time and attention."

"I am in love with Zorro and he loves me."

"If Zorro truly loves you, then he will put your happiness above his own."

"What does any of this have to do with my relationship with your son, Don Alejandro?"

"You and Diego have always been close…"

"As brother and sister," Victoria replied but she did find the man attractive...

"Do you have feelings for my son other than friendship?"

"When Diego came back from Spain, he seemed so courageous… He was the kind of man I would consider spending her life with until Zorro came along."

"Maybe there is a reason that you and Diego are still available."

"I am not in love with Diego and he is not in love with me."

"Is the idea of loving my son so impossible? Many marriages have been built on much less than the friendship you and Diego share...and my dear, you did admit that you were once attracted to my son."

"But that was years ago...I don't have those feelings for Diego anymore."

"Isn't there a small part of you that wonders what would have happened if Zorro had not appeared? I admire Zorro for what he has done but it takes more than romance to make a good husband. Think about it, Victoria... I have some other matters to attend to," he said as he kissed her hand gently, "thank you for your time."

 _Me and Diego? Where would Don Alejandro even get such an idea?_

 _ZZZ_

 _Several hours later..._

Diego paced the floor of the hacienda, turned and regarded his father as he continued to pace. "I cannot believe that...You did that, Father...that you asked Victoria if she had feelings for me. You did that without asking me! How could you, Father!"

"At the rate that you are going...the girl will never know how you feel about her..."

"And so you decided to give matters a...a helping hand. Am I such a hopeless case that I need my father's help?"

"Not hopeless, son. You are a de la Vega, after all," Alejandro looked at his tall, handsome son, "I am not getting any younger, son and forgive me for saying so...but neither are you."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Father."

"You are a prime catch for any woman. You are wealthy, handsome and currently unattached."

"You make me sound like one of your prized bulls, Father."

"Really, Diego. You are my son. I am proud of you...I always have been...I only want you to be happy...to spend your life with the woman you love..."

"And provide you with a house full of grandchildren, no doubt," Diego teased finally finding some humor in the situation.

"Well, I must admit that the thought has crossed my mind, son. You and Victoria would be perfect for each other. You balance each other and the fact that I already love her as a daughter makes it all the more desirable."

"You are forgetting one little detail."

"And what is that, my son?"

"The fact that Victoria is in love with Zorro or have you conveniently forgotten that little detail."

"They have only known each other for a short period of time. It is not as if they are engaged, son."

"Victoria and I are just friends, Father. She sees me as a big brother."

"Don't be too sure of that, son. I saw the attraction between the two of you when you came back from Spain. The fact that you were already friends is an added bonus. _Carpe Diem._ Seize the moment, my son. Invite her to dinner...Strike while the iron is still hot..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _The following day..._

Rafael tied his stallion to the tavern post. The ride into town had cleared his head but he needed a meal to satisfy his appetite. He needed a break from the hacienda and his thoughts of Margarita. Although she possessed a certain beauty and charm, she was also willful and used to getting her own way. It would be nice to get away for a while from all the drama at the hacienda...

ZZZ

"Good afternoon, Senor Rafael. What can I get for you, this afternoon," Victoria smiled, "I am surprised to see you here today..."

"I decided to take a ride and see your tavern for myself. My uncle and cousin speak so highly of it, Senorita Escalante."

"Call me, Victoria," she said as she took his order, "A de la Vega is always welcome in my tavern. I will be right back with your order."

ZZZ

"That was delicious, Victoria. My cousin was certainly right about your cooking. Maria would be envious of you...Even though she is the finest cook in the territory."

"Gracias, I enjoy cooking and making people smile."

"Do you have a minute to talk, _por favor_? I hope that you did not take offense at my remarks the other day."

"Most people don't like the fact that I speak my mind...Men are put off by my outspokenness."

"I inherited my uncle's knack for being outspoken. I cannot seem to do anything right these days...especially when it comes to the ladies. Margarita thinks that I am a coward compared to the hero of the pueblo. Why does every woman in the pueblo seem to be smitten with him? Half of the women of this pueblo put him on such a pedestal that no other man compares to him...A woman such as yourself should be married with a house full of children. I am sure that there are other men vying for your attention or has Zorro scared them off. You and my cousin seem close. I think that you would be well suited for one another."

"Diego is an attractive, intelligent man but he is not the man for me. Zorro is the one for me...I felt it from the moment we met."

"How long have you known this Zorro if you don't mind me asking," Rafael ventured.

"For several months now. Why do you ask?"

"You talk about him as though you have known him for years not just a few months. What do you know about him? His likes...his dislikes...who he really is and what he believes in. Perhaps, you are using Zorro to shield yourself against any man who would be interested in you."

"Of all the arrogant, insolent presumptions...you know nothing about my relationship with Zorro," she stated heatedly.

"There might be someone out there who cares a great deal for you even if he doesn't show it..."

"Whoever this mystery man is...He knows that I love with Zorro."

"It seems a shame that such a beautiful, intelligent woman is willing to waste her life on a fantasy," the young don stood and placed a few coins on the table...

"Frankly, it is none of your business. Now that your meal is finished...I would like you to leave my tavern before I say something that I will regret..."

ZZZ

"Rafael, I was wondering where you were," Diego stated as he put down his paint brush, "Father and I were worried about you."

"I was out riding and I decided to stop by the tavern for a bit to eat."

"Victoria has the finest tavern in the territory and the food there is excellent."

"You have an excellent cook yet you spend quite a bit of time at the tavern. I wonder why, cousin. Could it be that you are quite taken with a certain innkeeper?"

"You sound just like my father. Are you sure that your name is Rafael and not Alejandro," Diego said with a hint of sarcasm, "Victoria and I are friends...I already told you that..."

"Don't be so defensive, Diego. She is very attractive... a little fiery, perhaps but definitely a challenge...If the woman were not infatuated with Zorro, she would make an ideal wife for some fortunate man...Perhaps I should give it a go," Rafael stated flippantly, "Victoria has not known the man long enough or well enough to form a serious tie with him."

 _Has the entire world gone mad? I cannot believe what I am hearing.._. "Are you out of your mind? The woman is in love with Zorro...The man could cut you to ribbons for even thinking such a thing," Diego said with a trace of the de la Vega temper. _What exactly is my cousin up to?_

"I am not afraid of some outlaw with a sword. I do have some skill with the sword myself."

"You are engaged, Rafael. I cannot believe that you would even think of such a thing."

"Margarita believes that she is in love with Zorro. She may not want to marry me if she persists in this ridiculous infatuation with Zorro. It doesn't not hurt to at least consider the possibilities. It may take a bit of time but I am willing to make the effort..."

"Victoria Escalante will never be any man's second choice. She is much too special a woman to be used by you or anyone else," Diego declared, "I would have a better chance with her than you, Rafael. At least, we are friends. I care for her...not just as a substitute for someone else."

"Cousin, if you don't have the courage to go after Victoria, someone else will. Mark my words."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _The next day..._

"Are you finally going to order something? You have been staring at those pages for the past twenty minutes, Diego," Victoria teased. Her friend was uncharacteristically quiet today. _I wonder what is bothering him..._

"Oh...have I? I wanted...I wanted to apologize for my cousin's behavior the other day."

"He is rather opinionated, if I do say so myself but I guess that is like the pot calling the kettle black..."

"Rafael is a de la Vega. Sometimes, he talks before he thinks."

"I am glad that you don't share that trait, Diego."

"A de la Vega that doesn't speak out is a rarity. My way of expressing myself is rather different than Rafael or my father."

"Why didn't your cousin apologize to me himself?"

 _He was too afraid to come himself._ _Probably afraid of facing the Escalante temper...or a frying pan aimed at his head...or his food being poisoned..._

"Is he afraid of the Escalante temper," Victoria teased. _Although the de la Vega temper is just as formidable..._

"I don't think that I want to be on the receiving end of it myself...Father and I thought it would be best if I played peacemaker for my cousin."

"I suppose that I can forgive him...but only because of you and your father." _I cannot refuse either of you anything..._

"Thank you, Victoria." _I was counting on that_.

 _Rafael should be glad to have a cousin like Diego...He is such a gentleman..._ "Are you sure that is all you wanted to talk to me about?" _I wonder what Diego is so nervous about. Could it have something to do with my conversation with Don Alejandro?_

"You know me too well...There was something else...that I wanted to ask you," he said as he cleared his throat nervously. _I don't know why I am so nervous..._ _It is not as though I have never invited Victoria to the hacienda for dinner..._ _Carpe Diem._ _Seize the moment, my son. Invite her to dinner...Strike while the iron is still hot...Father is right, I suppose...Well, here goes nothing..._ "I wanted to know if you would be my guest for dinner at the hacienda tomorrow evening, Victoria."

"I would be honored to be your guest, Diego. Why so nervous? So formal...we have always been friends."

"I wanted you to come as my special guest...just the two of us."

"No Felipe...No Don Alejandro...Just the two of us. Is this a date, Diego de la Vega?" _There might be someone out there who cares a great deal for you even if he doesn't show it...Could Diego be the man Rafael was talking about..._

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is."

"Are you sure that this doesn't have something to do with the talk that your father and I had the other day?"

"I have wanted to ask you myself for quite some time," he said defensively, "Is it a crime to want to have dinner with the most beautiful woman in the pueblo who just happens to be my best friend?"

"I was just wondering if this was your idea or your father's?"

"You, of all people, know that my father cannot force me to do something that I already wanted to do..."

"Who are you and what have you done with Diego de la Vega," Victoria teased. The tall caballero sounded more like the man who had went to Spain years ago...

"I am the same Diego that you have known all of your life. I always thought that you were the prettiest girl in the pueblo."

"I had quite the crush on you, Diego but..."

"We were both too young. I thought that you would be married when I returned from Madrid...I was happy to find that you were not...I remember when I saw you standing there..."

 _'Diego, you remember Señorita Escalante?'_

"You were very handsome," Victoria recalled how he had lifted her hand and kissed it gently.

"I have always wanted a family of my own contrary to popular opinion." he hesitated, "I treated you like a little sister but that is not how I feel about you, it weren't for Zorro... Would I stand a chance with you? I have to know..."

"You were the kind of man I would consider spending her life with until Zorro came along."

"Haven't you ever wondered...how...how it would be between us, Victoria?

"And what about Zorro?"

"What prevents you from following your heart? Are you promised to Zorro?"

"No, we are not. I admire his fight for justice and his commitment to the cause. As long as he wears the mask, I cannot know the true man underneath it, " Victoria confessed, "I do not want to hurt him."

"Be honest with him. He will be more understanding than you think, Victoria. If Zorro cares for you, he will want you to be happy."

"I…I don't know what to say, Diego."

"I don't know what might happen but don't you want the chance to find out?"

"But what about our friendship? I don't want to lose what we have."

"It is natural for relationships to grow and change. Given us a chance, Victoria. You may be surprised at what you find."

Diego's eyes held a warmth, sincerity and hopefulness that touched her deeply. "I would be honored to accept your invitation."

"I will take care of everything, Victoria. Then I will call on you, tomorrow night at seven?" The caballero placed a gentle kiss on her hand. "I look forward to our date…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Later that evening, Diego arrived back at the hacienda with Victoria. Miguel had already poured glasses of wine for Diego and his guest. It was a pleasure to be in Victoria's company even for one evening as himself. The hacienda sorely needed her humor and graciousness after the events of the past few days..."You look wonderful, Victoria."

"Gracias. Thank you for your kind invitation."

"Don Diego, dinner is almost ready," Miguel interrupted, "Maria says it will be a few more minutes."

ZZZ

"I am glad that you accepted my invitation, Victoria," Diego said as they sat in the _sala_ after dinner, "It has been a special night."

"I am surprised that your father didn't join us tonight."

"I managed to persuade him to give us a little privacy and he trusts the both of us...although..."

"What, Diego?"

"I am sure that Felipe will act as a discrete chaperone as we spend more time together."

"To tell you the truth, I was a little nervous about this evening, Diego. We actually see each other socially but just as friends."

"You have always been an important part of my life. I hope that will never change."

"Everything seems to change except this place...it has always been so welcoming. It feels like a second home."

"I hope that you will always feel this way about this hacienda and about my family," he smiled, "it has been the one constant in my life. When I was away at university, I would think about Los Angeles and wonder how you were and what you were doing...I missed this place."

"It must have been exciting to be in such a big city...to learn about so many different things...to meet new people."

"It is an interesting place but I prefer Los Angeles, Victoria. I made some friends there but Los Angeles will always be home to me..."

"I know that, Diego but wouldn't you like to go back someday?"

"Maybe in a few years but I prefer how life is here. Social classes and norms are an important part of society in Madrid. Here I can be myself...be friends with whoever I chose not who society dictates I should be friends with. In Madrid, my friendship with Mendoza and even our relationship would not be condoned. At university, I was exposed to different ideas...My studies were no problem. I've learned about the sciences, history and political strategy."

"I am certain that there were other things besides your studies that monopolized your time, Diego de la Vega," she teased.

"I will admit that I did not spend all of my time with my head buried in a book," he smirked as he remembered some of his adventures there, "Sir Edmund, my professor from the university, often told me that a man that buries his nose in books never sees the real world."

"Sir Edmund. I have never heard you talk about him before."

"My father arranged for me to study with Sir Edmund Kendall, the European saber master but..."

"You didn't have time to complete your studies with Sir Edmund," Victoria interrupted.

"Sir Edmund taught me about life...I might not have been one of his best students but we were very close. I cannot think of anyone other than my father that I admire more."

"I suppose that it is good that you didn't complete your lessons with Sir Edmund...There is no way that you would not have stood up against the _alcalde_ , Diego and possibly gotten yourself arrested or worse yet, hung. I could not bear to lose my best friend. This pueblo needs you. It needs _The Guardian_ to speak out against injustice."

"The _alcalde_ just loves the articles that are printed in _The Guardian_ ," Diego smirked allowing a hint of mischief to surface.

"That is true, Diego de la Vega," she laughed as he touched his arm slightly, "in your own way, you are as much of a thorn in his side as Zorro is."

 _ZZZ_

"I cannot think of an evening that I have enjoyed more," Diego confessed as the carriage stopped in front of the tavern, "Let me escort you to the door, Senorita Escalante."

"It is a shame that it has to end, Diego." Her friend was playful yet charming and it had been too long since she had seen that side of Diego and she liked it.

"May I call upon you again sometime, Senorita?"

"I would enjoy that very much, Senor de la Vega," Victoria smiled as the tall caballero bowed and kissed her hand gently. _To respond as he wanted to would go against all his beliefs as well as his upbringing so he decided to settle for a gentle salute to her hand..._

"Then I will look forward to it. Good night, Victoria."

"Good night, Diego."

ZZZ

Victoria smiled as she locked the doors to the tavern. _Who could have known that her quiet friend could be so charming and yet so gentle? She had enjoyed his company more than she had imagined. He was handsome and kind yet there was a playful side to her friend that she had rarely glimpsed...The gentlemanly kiss to her hand had also left an impression on her...I believe that I will enjoy getting to know you, Diego de la Vega..._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _Later that day..._

Victoria walked through the market, smiling at people. Last night had been wonderful and she was looking forward to seeing Diego again. The taverness was so caught up in her thoughts of last night that she accidentally bumped into Margarita, who held a piece of white lace material against her dress. "Oh, excuse me, Margarita."

"Of course, Senorita Escalante. What do you think of this fabric," Margarita held up the lacy fabric against herself.

"It is nice, Margarita but why do you ask?"

"It's a bit provincial, don't you think? It might not be to Zorro's taste. This might be more to his liking," the younger woman found a bolt of black and white striped fabric and draped it across her bosom.

Victoria stared at Margarita. _The nerve of the woman..._ "Excuse me again, but I had no idea that you were that involved."

"My dear girl, I'm thinking of marrying him. Since you are keeping company with Don Diego, I assume that Zorro might be interested in someone younger and prettier. Oh, my guess is Zorro is tired of peasant girls. It is good that you stepped out of the way for someone who is more suited to Zorro. Someone of the same social class...Anyone can see that he is a caballero...Why would he marry a simple tavern owner? You are fortunate that Don Diego is not as class conscious as other caballeros..."

 _I will not respond...she is just a child...I will not respond..._ "Diego has not expressed interest in any of the caballero's daughters...You are not a de la Vega should something like that concern you, Margarita?"

"Don Diego should find a suitable wife for himself...Someone of his own class. In Madrid, such a relationship would not be tolerated for one tiny instant."

"Whatever Diego does is none of your business, Margarita. You should concern yourself with your own fiancée instead of abandoning him for a man that you barely even know. You have a man who loves you and cares for you...Spending time with Diego made me realize that I put Zorro on a pedestal. What do you know about him," she echoed Rafael's own words, "It may sound romantic and exciting but all that glitters is not gold. Are you willing to give up your fiancée for a fantasy?"

"I have as good a chance as any other woman, Senorita and now that you are out of the picture...It really is none of your business who Zorro chooses."

"He is my friend, Margarita and that makes it my business. You are making a fool of yourself for a man who doesn't even notice you..."

Margarita reached over and smashed a tomato from the produce stall onto Victoria's nose. The taverness wiped the juicy tomato from her face and went over to the booth to pick up a cloth to wipe her hands. Victoria picked up a nearby flan sitting nearby and smashed against the unsuspecting the younger woman's chest...

"Margarita! You are making a spectacle of yourself," Rafael grabbed his fiancée's arm while Don Alejandro held a struggling Victoria.

"Let me go this instant, Rafael."

"Senorita Escalante is a friend of the de la Vegas. You know that...Apologize to her at once."

"She should be the one apologizing to me."

"Why must you be so stubborn, Margarita? All this fighting over some insignificant bandit that you barely know. Evidently, he and Victoria are no longer an item but that does not make him fair game for you...Why must you be so childish? Perhaps, we should discuss this in private."

ZZZ

Don Alejandro led Victoria back to the tavern. Margarita's remarks upset the woman that he considered a daughter. Everyone knew that the masked man was smitten with the tavern owner...Why would she be upset by the younger woman's remarks? "Are you alright, Victoria? Surely you are not upset by what she said? Did it have something to do with Zorro, perhaps?"

"She did say something about him but it is what she said about Diego that concerns me, Don Alejandro."

"What could she have said that would upset you so much, my dear?"

"I am a simple tavern owner. Diego is so elegant...so refined. What would he see in someone like me? Maybe, he would be better off with someone else..."

"You are beautiful and intelligent, Victoria Escalante. Any man would be glad to have you as a wife."

"I appreciate your confidence, Don Alejandro but you may be a little bit...biased. You did help raise me, you know."

"My son has a mind of his own. What other people think of him is not that important to him. He would not have invited you to dinner if he had any qualms about your position in society. Such things have never mattered to a de la Vega and they never will. I think that you are well-suited for one another. Get to know one another...See what develops. I am proud of the woman that you have become, Victoria. My son could not have chosen a better woman..." _I would be proud to have you as a daughter-in-law. If things turn out as I hope,_ he added silently.

"Gracias, Don Alejandro, " she kissed his cheek gently... _I hope that you are right..._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"My father told me about your little incident with Margarita," Diego smirked as he sat down at his customary table. His beloved could more than hold her only with any woman although it must have been quite a spectacle... _I am almost sorry that I missed it..._

"Don't remind me, Diego. I cannot believe that I let my temper get the best of me."

"Rafael wants to challenge Zorro. My cousin is a good swordsman but he is not that good. It's ridiculous! Zorro has no interest in Margarita."

"She thinks that she has a chance with him because we are no longer an item."

"Victoria, why did you let Margarita get under your skin? You are not interested in Zorro. Are you?"

"I was just like Margarita...I had feelings for Zorro but I spend more time with you than with. I don't know if I am willing to wait until his crusade for justice is over. Is that selfish of me, Diego?"

"I don't think that you are being selfish at all, Victoria. I think that Zorro would want you to be happy with someone else. Who knows when his fight for justice will end? There is a real man under the mask who cares a great deal for your happiness. It would be selfish of him to expect you to wait for him for what could possibly be years. Maybe, someday you will know who he is and why he did what he did..."

"It must be awfully lonely for him. He hides who he is behind the mask. He can never completely be himself...even with those that he loves."

"I suppose it is a small price to pay for the cause of justice, Victoria."

"I will always admire him for what he has done and hope that he finds happiness with the right woman."

 _I hope so too,_ the tall caballero added silently. "This little...little altercation with Margarita. Just what did she say to upset you so?"

"Because you are a gentleman...she thinks you should find a suitable wife...Someone of your own class."

"Is that all? If I wanted to marry someone of my own class, as she puts it...I could have done so years ago."

"Why haven't you, Diego? I mean there are plenty of caballero's daughters who would be glad to have you."

"They might be the case but I don't want to have any of them. Could you really picture me with any of them?"

"I cannot picture you with any of them. Is there a...a...reason that you haven't chosen any of them?"

"Most of the caballero's daughters are a little...I don't know...Frankly, Victoria. I find most of them shallow and self-absorbed...They would be fine for someone else but not for me. I am my father's son, I am afraid. I want the kind of marriage that my parents had...I will not marry for any reason other than love."

 _He feels exactly the same way that I do,_ she thought.

"Don't you know how beautiful you are...not only on the outside."

"You flatter me, Diego. You are such a good friend. I suppose you have to say that..."

"I would not say it unless I really meant it...It is the truth, Victoria," the tall caballero stated sincerely as he looked into her eyes, "Why do you doubt yourself?"

"I am not a gentleman's daughter, Diego. I know that some people look down on me because I run a tavern and that I am not married with a houseful of children."

"You have a good sense about people. Victoria. That is something that money cannot buy."

"You have been to Madrid…lived in a world that I could not possibly imagine. You are descended from Spanish royalty…been educated in the finest schools. You need someone of breeding and quality not a common tavern wench. A lot of men would want a woman who is so..."

"Opinionated? Outspoken?'' _Those were two things he loved most about her._ "You are a lady, Victoria Escalante...It takes more than fine clothes to be a lady. Do you remember my mother? She was not your typical doña. She didn't mind getting her hands dirty but she was a lady in every sense of the word. Social Status is not everything to me and it never will be. No one has your fire, your intelligence and your compassion. You have more quality in your little finger than Margarita has in her entire body...A proper doña would bore me to death."

"And why is that, Diego de la Vega?"

"I want someone that I can talk to...someone that I am comfortable with...who doesn't mind that I like science and poetry," he confessed, "I want a companion...a partner in life... Does that surprise you?"

 _No, it doesn't surprise me,_ she thought. Diego had always been somewhat unconventional..."You are such an enigma, Diego de la Vega. There is much more to you than just your books and your experiments."

"I believe that that is true of most people, Victoria. You cannot judge a book by its cover, Senorita."

"I am beginning to see that Diego de la Vega. I will have to keep my eye on you," she teased.

"You have always been important to me, Victoria. I hope that you know that," the tall caballero tilted her chin gently so that she could look into his eyes.

"I do," the taverness impulsively kissed her friend on the cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _At the De la Vega hacienda..._

Rafael escorted Margarita to the front door of the hacienda. "There is no sense in you being stubborn, Margarita. You will apologize to Senorita Escalante. My reputation as well as yours has been compromised by your unladylike behavior."

"Why must I be the one to apologize? She is just a tavern owner. The thought that she was a guest of Don Diego would not even be accepted in Madrid."

"This is not Madrid. I never thought that you would be so class conscious that you would think that you are above anyone else," he sighed, "no matter what her station in life, my uncle looks on her as a daughter. By insulting her, you insulted my uncle. Good manners necessitate that you apologize. Be the bigger woman and apologize."

"We are not married yet, Rafael de la Vega. You cannot order me around." The young woman struggled as her fiancée propelled her into the room.

"As the future wife of a de la Vega, certain things will be expected of you! You are supposed to be a lady then act like one!"

"I am a lady...more of a lady than Victoria Escalante will ever be."

"It takes more than fine clothes to be a lady. It is in the way you treat people...My aunt was a great lady yet she treated everyone with kindness no matter what their station in life...Those things never mattered to any of the de la Vegas. We were raised to respect others regardless of their social status. I had hoped that maybe you and Victoria could have been friends. You could learn a lot from her."

"What could I learn from her other than how to clean floors, cook meals and wait on ungrateful customers? Being the future mistress of the de la Vega household would be a step up from being a mere barmaid, if their relationship progresses even further."

"You really don't understand, Margarita? Whether Victoria owns a tavern or not, you made a spectacle of yourself all because of some bandit who for all we know could be an infidel. No one knows who he is...behind the mask..."

"That is what makes it so romantic...so exciting! A girl likes a little romance..."

"Zorro has barely acknowledged you and you act as if it is a great romance...It is nothing of the sort."

"Now that Victoria is out of the picture...we will see whether this is a figment of my imagination...I have just as much chance with Zorro than any other woman in the pueblo. I am a de Madeira, after all."

"You are intent on making a fool of yourself...over some foolish infatuation...a figment of your imagination."

"We'll see about that, Rafael de la Vega. Good night."

 _The next morning..._

Felipe and Diego loaded Margarita's suitcases into the de la Vega carriage. The young woman was determined to leave the hacienda. Nothing anyone could say or do could change her mind. Don Alejandro and Rafael stepped aside as she walked by..."Thank you for your kind hospitality, Don Alejandro," she stated as her fiancée helped her into the carriage, "Don Diego, you have been most kind. A real gentleman..." _Unlike your cousin._

"Margarita you must see reason. This has gone far enough. Is there anything I can do to change your mind."

"I am afraid not, Rafael. There are too many hurt feelings. I will not be treated like some silly child. I want to be treated as an adult."

"Perhaps, if you acted like an adult. You would be treated like an adult. If we could just sit down...talk things over...than I am sure we could come to an understanding. Please reconsider."

The young woman tilted her chin stubbornly. "There is nothing more to talk about..."

"If you feel that way...then fine."

"Fine! Fine," she huffed as the carriage started to drive away... _I will do just fine without you, Rafael de la Vega..._

 _ZZZ_

Victoria swept the porch quickly and watched as a familiar carriage stopped in front of her tavern. "Good morning, Diego...Felipe...Margarita, what brings you here?"

"Senorita Escalante...I was wondering if you might have a room available...I need a place to stay."

The taverness glanced as her friend unloaded the carriage with Felipe's assistance. _I wonder what is going on_ , she thought. "I don't have any rooms available."

"Can I speak to you for a moment, Victoria," Diego escorted Victoria to the main room of the tavern.

"I know what you are going to ask, Diego and the answer is no...I would do almost anything for you but I will not have that woman staying under my roof. The 'accommodations' here will not be to her liking. We have barely been civil to each other."

"She has no place to go, Victoria and yours is the only reputable tavern in Los Angeles...Rafael is still upset about her little 'obsession' with Zorro...Margarita doesn't want to return to the hacienda..."

"Can't they work things out, Diego? Surely they can come to some sort of resolution..."

"You have no idea how stubborn Rafael can be and evidently his fiancée is equally as stubborn," the tall caballero sighed.

"Just the thought of that...that woman staying under my roof when she clearly thinks this place is not good enough for her..."

"I would feel better if she could stay here under your watchful eye...Do it for me, Victoria...please," the caballero pleaded as he kissed her hand gently.

 _I cannot resist that look..._ "Alright, Diego de la Vega! I will do it for you. You owe me one..."

"I promise to make it up to you...one way or the other, Senorita," he teased.

"Good. I will keep you to your promise, Senor."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _That same evening..._

Margarita looked around her surroundings at the tavern. It was not the most elegant of rooms but it would do for the remainder of the time she would spend in this dreary pueblo. _How can anyone live like this?_ _The room was very nice for a provincial little town such as Los Angeles. My stay will not be that long._ _Thank God, my family has power and position in society. Imagine having to work for a living,_ she shuddered. _Rafael was so stubborn, so unreasonable...Imagine wanting me to apologize to a woman who runs a tavern...The woman is beneath me...I suppose I will have to make the best of it for the time being..._

 _The next morning..._

"I trust that you sleep well, Margarita," Victoria said as the younger woman sat down for breakfast.

"The accommodations are tolerable, I suppose, if you like that sort of thing. All in all, I did get a good night's sleep."

 _Tolerable...tolerable. Be grateful that you are not sleeping on the street..._ Victoria struggled to control her temper... _Of all the ungrateful...selfish, superficial brats...You most definitely owe me one...Diego de la Vega..._

"The de la Vegas say that you are a wonderful cook. I hope my breakfast is better than the accommodations."

 _My rooms and my cooking are more than tolerable._ _I could make your breakfast quite unforgettable if I wanted to..._

"May I have _huevos rancheros_ and _café con leche, por favor_?"

"Pilar will right back with your order, Senorita de Madeira."

ZZZ

"So the queen has finally decided to grace us with her presence," Pilar said sarcastically, "So what did her majesty want for breakfast this morning?"

Victoria laughed at her employee's remarks. The woman had described Margarita perfectly. _I wonder what Don Rafael ever saw in her...I suppose that there is no accounting for taste.._. "You are incorrigible, Pilar but since you asked...She is having _huevos rancheros_ and _café con leche_ and you my friend will have the great honor of serving her."

"I am sure that will be a pleasure...How did you get yourself into this predicament, Victoria?"

"I am doing this for Diego. I cannot believe that I let him talk me into letting her stay here temporarily."

"You actually let him talk you into this...Well, I suppose I can understand it...The man is gorgeous, after all. One look into those blue eyes and you melted."

"Diego is my best friend and you know how I feel about Don Alejandro...they are like my...my family."

"I know a certain tall, dark and handsome caballero who is attracted to you and not just in a sisterly way."

"Why would you say that, Pilar," Victoria asked secretly pleased by her friend's observations.

"The man does spend a lot of time here at the tavern. Why would a man with one of the best cooks in the territory at his disposal spend so much time at this tavern? He wants to spend time with you..."

"Well, then why didn't he say something sooner? If Diego was attracted to me, then he could have said so as soon as he returned from Spain."

"What man in his right mind would try to compete with Zorro? The man is a hero...When he rescued you from the alcalde and you seemed quite charmed by him..."

"Zorro and I made no promises to each other. A few stolen moments is all that we shared. Diego and I have a history. I could imagine a future with him," the two women were interrupted by the ringing of a bell..."What is that sound? Who is making that infernal racket? You...you don't suppose that..."

Victoria and Pilar turned simultaneously as the curtains parted to reveal the face of Margarita de Madeira. "Isn't my breakfast ready yet? Didn't you hear the bell?"

"We heard it, Margarita and why do you need a bell?"

"I use this bell at home to...to summon the servants. In polite society, it is done all the time."

 _Of all the nerve...ungrateful brat...Where does she think she is and who does she think she is talking to? I don't know what Diego's cousin sees in you,_ Victoria thought. "Well, this is my tavern and not your home. We are not your servants to be summoned every time you ring that...that little bell of yours."

 _Thankfully, my employer is too much of a lady to tell you what you can do with your bell_ , Pilar knew it was taking every ounce of control that Victoria had not to do exactly that. Her regard for the de la Vegas compelled her to be civil to the insolent young woman...

"Your order will be ready in a few more minutes, Senorita de Madeira. In the future, I ask that you wait outside to be served. It is only because of my relationship with Diego and Don Alejandro that you are not on the street. Until then, I ask that you wait outside until your meal is ready."

Pilar winced at the tone of her employer's voice. The woman was angry and justifiably so. Margarita was fortunate to escape without a severe tongue lashing. "Victoria, I can handle things...Sit down and relax for a few minutes. Senorita Madeira, I will bring you a glass of lemonade."

The younger woman went back to her table as requested... _Hopefully, my food will not be poisoned..._

"Pilar, when Diego comes...Ask him to come to the kitchen, _por favor_. I would like to have a word with him."

"As you wish, Victoria." _I would not want to be in your shoes, Diego de la Vega,_ Pilar thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 _At the de la Vega hacienda..._

"Margarita is not being sensible. That she would think that she even has a chance with Zorro is unthinkable...I have written to my father about the situation between us, Uncle Alejandro," Rafael sighed, "Margarita's family will probably find out as well. You know how word travels fast. Her father was counting on our marriage...to make a good match. I don't know what he'll do when he finds out."

"Don't worry, nephew. My brother will understand...At least, Margarita shows good taste. Zorro is a man of honor despite his reputation as a bandit. He would not deliberately go after a woman engaged to another man. The infatuation is all on Margarita's side. I had hoped that she would come to her senses."

"I had thought so, too but perhaps it is time that I consider other alternatives or at least think about my future."

"What do you mean, Rafael," Diego interrupted. _My cousin is up to something. I can feel it in my bones..._

"I was too taken by Margarita's charms to see the real woman underneath. This little drama has opened my eyes...It would not hurt to see if there are other 'fish in the sea.' I am sure there are eligible senoritas here in Los Angeles. Don't worry, cousin, I am not thinking of your _'special'_ senorita even though she is very beautiful and spirited. Just the type of woman tede la Vega men are attracted to," he smiled.

"I don't like that look, Rafael. Just what are you up to?"

"Introduce me to some of the local senoritas. Perhaps, I will meet someone who interests me."

"Do you really want to meet someone or are you just trying to make Margarita jealous?"

"A little bit of both, I suppose. Marriage is a lifetime commitment. Maybe, Margarita is the woman for me and maybe she is not."

"De la Vega men seldom chose the easiest path but it generally turns out to be the most rewarding one. Don't be too hasty, my boy or you may do something that you regret."

"If my so-called fiancée has set her sights on Zorro, then what is preventing me from doing the same thing. Maybe, it would be good to consider other alternatives, Uncle Alejandro."

"If you are serious about meeting someone, then Dona Maria will be glad to help you. I don't want you to regret what you are setting in motion, nephew."

"All I know is that Margarita has not been the woman I envisioned her to be...I was blinded by my feelings for her and also by...by..."

"By what, Rafael," Diego wondered.

"All my life I have done what has been expected of me...I was supposed to marry the woman my parents chose for me and she has turned out to be a spoiled, class-conscious brat...I don't know if I am willing to spend the rest of my life catering to her whims."

"Maybe in time she will grow and mature...It is possible..."

"Diego, you see the good in everyone. I am afraid that one day it could be your undoing..."

"You make it sound like a bad thing, cousin."

"Not necessarily but I admire your desire to marry for love. You won't let anyone force you into going against what you believe."

"I want the same kind of marriage that my parents had," the tall caballero said as he glanced at his father, "I will settle for nothing less."

 _My son definitely takes after me in that regard._ _Maybe I have been wrong about the boy..._

"Somehow, I lost sight of that...maybe I should take advantage of the opportunity to find out if Margarita and I are meant to be or if maybe there is someone else..."

"Then I will introduce you to Dona Maria tomorrow and set the wheels in motion."

"Gracias, cousin. You won't regret this."

"I have the feeling that I will."

 _In the plaza..._

"Dona Maria, may I present my cousin, Rafael de la Vega," Diego said as they approached the woman.

"It is a pleasure to met you, Senor de la Vega."

"The feeling is mutual, Dona Mara. Diego tells me that you are the local matchmaker..."

"What my cousin is trying to say is that he is in need of your services...Will you find a suitable candidate for my cousin, Dona Maria?"

"I was under the impression that you were engaged to a Senorita de Madeira."

"I would like to look at other options, shall we say. Margarita de Madeira is not the only fish in the ocean. She is currently enamored with a certain masked bandit in the pueblo. Dona Maria, is it not true that what is good for the goose is...what is it they say, good for the gander."

"I would be glad to introduce you to several young ladies. Would the day after tomorrow be too soon, young de la Vega? Probably about lunchtime at the tavern."

"I look forward to meeting whatever young lady you choose," the caballero said as he bowed slightly, "Until then."

"What is going on in that devious mind of yours, Rafael? Things were already bad enough as it is!"

"I have made my decision and I expect my family to support me!"

"I support you but I hope that you won't regret this!"

"Enough worrying, cousin. Let's go to the tavern. I'm starving!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 _Victoria's Tavern..._

The de la Vega men entered the tavern and went to their customary table. "I wonder where Victoria is, Father. She is normally out here to greet us."

"She is probably busy, son. Give her a minute or two and she will be out here soon."

"I suppose you are right. I don't see Margarita anywhere, Rafael."

"She is too preoccupied with Zorro to concern herself with anything else. I am here to enjoy a delicious meal and the company of my family. That is all that matters."

"There's Pilar. Victoria must be in the kitchen preparing meals for the other customers. I am sure that you will at least get a glimpse of her before we leave," Alejandro teased.

"Good day, gentlemen.. What can I get for you? Don Diego..."

"What is it, Pilar? Is something wrong?"

"Don Diego...Victoria would like to see you in the kitchen for a moment...Right this way...I will be back in a few minutes with your orders."

"I hope nothing is wrong, son," Don Alejandro stated anxiously.

"I hope so too, Father."

 _ZZZ_

Diego cautiously entered the kitchen. _Victoria's mood must have something to do with Margarita..._ The broken dish on the floor was testimony to the fact as well as the look on Victoria's face..."You wanted to see me, Victoria...Is something wrong?"

"Now why would you think something like that," she stated coldly.

"Perhaps, it has something to do with the broken dish on the floor or the fact that I was summoned to the kitchen as soon as I got here."

"Very astute, Senor de la Vega."

"Have I done something to upset you?"

"Not you but that spoiled, selfish brat that is occupying a room in my tavern."

"What has Margarita done now? I am almost afraid to ask," he sighed.

"She is the most self-centered, ungrateful woman that I have ever met! Out of the goodness of my heart...I offered her a place to stay and she acts like she is the one who is doing ME a favor."

"Your tavern is the best in the entire territory..."

"The accommodations are _tolerable_ , I suppose, if you like that sort of thing," Victoria mimicked in an affected tone, "The woman is impossible!"

"She is just a child, Victoria. Surely, she cannot be that bad..."

"Oh, really? That child had the nerve to ring for me and Pilar like we were two of her servants! If I were not a lady, I would have told her exactly what she could do with that bell of hers."

"I am sure you would have," Diego smirked as he struggled to contain his laughter.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Diego de la Vega! She has only been here for one night and already she is getting on my nerves! Don't give me...that she is just a child, business!"

"I won't, Victoria...I thought that this thing with Rafael would blow over but it seems that Margarita is very set in her ways. She wants Zorro even though the man is not interested in her...I don't know what we can do..."

"I wouldn't wish that on my _worst_ enemy...even the _alcalde_ and that is saying a lot!"

"You have to do something to get your cousin and that woman back together!"

"Easier said than done! I cannot force them to get back together...and...and..."

"And what, Diego? I am afraid that whatever you have to say is not good..."

"My cousin is not all that certain that he wants to marry Margarita anymore!"

"Rafael is smarter than he looks, Diego. I could not imagine being married to that woman let alone engaged to her..."

"My cousin wants me to introduce him to other women...he... he has decided that he wants to marry for love..."

"Maybe he will find someone more to his liking!

"I hate that I got you into this."

"I don't know how much longer I can put up with the 'queen' under my roof," she seethed, "Short of taking her back or me throwing her out on her ear? Finding someone to take her off of my hands...I am only putting up with her because of you and your father..."

"You are a true friend and more of a lady than Margarita will ever be. I don't know what can I do to make it up to you."

"There isn't enough money in the world to make me put up with her."

"I wasn't thinking of money...I was thinking of this," Diego pressed a gentle kiss to Victoria's lips. The tall caballero pulled away slightly to gauge her reaction. Diego smiled as he noticed the soft blush upon her face.

"That is a good start, Senor de la Vega but don't think that will be enough." _Well, the kisses were a good start..._

ZZZ

 _I wonder what is keeping my son._ "Excuse me, nephew." His son and Victoria had been in the kitchen a little too long for his taste. He needed to intervene before they killed each other...The old don quietly opened curtain to the kitchen... _It looks as though my son has things well in hand...For now..._

 _ZZZ_

The couple came up for air several minutes later. "I suppose I...I had better get back to my father and Rafael...I know he is wondering where I am..."

"And whether we have killed each other or not."

"I promise you that this situation will be resolved one way or the other, Victoria."

"My patience can only hold out for so long," Victoria began. "If not then Margarita will find herself looking for other more 'tolerable' accommodations."

 _I will find a way,_ Diego thought. _I must find a way..._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 _Several days later..._

Victoria cleared the last of the breakfast dishes. She turned as she saw Diego and Rafael enter her establishment. "What can I do for you, gentlemen?"

"We are meeting some friends for breakfast, Victoria," Diego smiled as he looked up to see Margarita coming down the stairs. "I see that Margarita is still here."

"As long as she stays out of my ways and Pilar's, she can stay here."

"Gracias, Victoria. I know this has been difficult for you."

"Don Diego, May I present Senorita Lolita Quintero," the matchmaker said as she approached the gentlemen.

"Very pleased to make your acquaintance. Ladies, May I present my cousin, Rafael de la Vega?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Senorita," he said with a polite bow, "I am honored. Senorita Victoria, would you show us to your finest table, _por favor_?"

"Right this way." _Diego's cousin is certainly pouring on the charm...A little too much, if you ask me... The woman Dona Maria had chosen was certainly beautiful...I almost feel sorry for Margarita...almost.._

 _ZZZ_

"Excuse me, Dona Maria. I have something that I would like to discuss with Victoria," Diego began. "How are things going with Margarita?"

"Fine as long as she keeps her mouth shut and stays out of my way."

"I saw her coming down the stairs. She was awfully quiet."

"I suppose that she would be, Diego," she smiled.

"What is that look about Victoria? I know you...What did you do?"

"I gave her a little demonstration...using her bell, of course."

"I don't think I want to know the details," he smirked.

"She won't be using that 'bell' to summon anyone ever again!"

Diego laughed as he thought of what his lady had done with Margarita's bell. Suffice it to say, she had put the woman in her place for the time being. "Victoria...I...I..."

"Yes, Diego. Do you want to ask me something?" The woman smiled at her friend's nervousness.

"I wanted to invite you to a picnic today if you are free."

"Is this your subtle way of trying to make up to me for putting up with Margarita?"

"In a way...Yes but I want to spend some time with you. When was the last time we sat down and enjoyed each other's company?"

"That would be wonderful, Diego. I could use a break."

"I will take care of everything, Victoria. I will see you around noon. I look forward to our date," the caballero placed a gentle kiss on Victoria's hand.

ZZZ

Pilar watched the proceedings going on in the dining room with interest. She was amused by Margarita's attempts to ignore the laughter at the adjoining table. The young woman was definitely upset with Rafael and his lovely companion but she was determined to appear unmoved. _For Don Rafael to invite another women to have breakfast with him and Diego was a stroke of genius,_ Pilar thought. _I hope it doesn't backfire...Maybe it would be good for this spoiled young woman to see that she was not the only 'fish' in the sea..._

"Can I get you anything else," Victoria smiled.

"The meal was wonderful. Don't you think so, Lolita?"

The lady blushed at Rafael's brilliant smile. "It was delicious. Senorita Escalante is the best cook in the entire territory."

 _This one is definitely better than your previous choice..._ "Gracias, I am glad that you enjoyed your meal. If you need anything else, I will be happy to serve you."

The waitress could not resist going over to Margarita's table. "Is there anything else you require, Senorita de Madeira or have you lost your appetite?"

"And why would you think that, Senorita?"

"It looks as if your fiancée has found someone new while you sit here all alone. She seems to be such a polite, genteel sort of woman," Pilar remarked as she picked up the dishes from the table.

"Rafael is free to see whomever he wishes to. After I am married to Zorro, none of this will matter. Now if you will excuse me, I have better things to do than to spend my time gossiping with the help!" The young woman stood suddenly as Pilar inadvertently spilled some lemonade on her lap.

"Did I do that? Please forgive me...for my clumsiness. Let me wipe it off for you..."

"You did that on purpose...this was one of my best dresses!"

"What can you expect, Senorita? From one of the help!" The waitress laughed as the woman stormed out of the room...

"Pilar...Is something wrong? What did you do to upset our guest," Victoria wondered mockingly.

"I _accidently_ spilled some lemonade..."

"Right on Margarita's dress...of all places...How could you be so clumsy?"

"I couldn't help it, Victoria...After all, I am just one of the 'help" as her majesty puts it. Am I in trouble, Victoria?"

"Everything is perfectly fine, Pilar. I know it won't happen again. It was just an accident but..."

"But what, Victoria?"

"Couldn't you have made it a plate of tamales instead?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Consuela placed the last of the items in the large wicker basket. She had prepared flan, fruit and other dishes that Diego and Victoria would like. She was happy to prepare a special meal for the man she had known since he was a small boy. The cook was particularly pleased by his choice of companion. Senorita Escalante was beautiful, intelligent and well-suited for Diego. Despite appearances, there was more to her patron's son than met the eye. He was too much like Don Alejandro to have changed so drastically…"Everything is ready," she stated as the tall man hugged her affectionately.

"Everything looks and smells wonderful. If you weren't already married, I would marry you myself."

"If I were twenty years younger, I might consider the offer. Now off with you, you rascal. I don't want you to be late for your date with Senorita Escalante."

"Wish me luck, Consuela," he said as he walked out the door.

 _You won't need it._ _If that young woman has any sense…she will see you for the wonderful man you are…_

 _ZZZ_

The sunlight filtered through the trees as the couple sat on the blanket laden with the remains of the delicious meal Maria prepared. Felipe sat a discrete distance away finishing his own lunch. Alejandro would not allow a man and woman whether they were courting or not to be unchaperoned. Still, Diego enjoyed the time that he had with the woman he secretly loved...

"What happened with Rafael after I left today...I was a little worried about how it would go with Lolita," he wondered as he took a bit of Consuela's delicious flan.

"The two of them seemed to get along perfectly fine," Victoria laughed.

"I hate that I missed out on all the drama but it was worth it just to spend some time with you..."

"Gracias," Victoria blushed.

"What exactly did the qu- Margarita do?"

 _I heard that little slip._ "She wasn't exactly thrilled when Pilar 'accidentally' spilled some lemonade on her dress."

"I am sure that went over well," Diego smirked.

"Stop that...before you make me laugh, Diego...You know perfectly well that it was an accident.'

"You probably wished that Pilar had spilled something more substantial like a plate of tamales, perhaps. You forget exactly how well I know you, Victoria. Admit it! I am right. Aren't I?"

"Oh! You...Yes, you are right on both counts but she deserved it! Acting all high and mighty!"

"Maybe, one day she will learn her lesson," the caballero sighed, "If she doesn't...then she will risk losing my cousin...Dona Maria is sure to introduce him to someone else if Lolita does not suit him..."

"You sound just like a matchmaker. Are you sure you are not applying for the job."

"There are enough matchmakers in Los Angeles especially if you include my father..."

"I know how you detest matchmaking,."

"It is a beautiful day...I am with a beautiful woman and we are talking about my cousin and his troubles."

"Just like you to change the subject.."

"What should we talk about then? The weather...well, that's not too exciting...the adventures of Zorro...perhaps that would be too much!"

"Too much? I distinctly remember a certain young caballero who jumped horses at Diablo Canyon...Who was always getting into trouble."

"Now, who could that be, Victoria."

"You know perfectly well who I am talking about Diego de la Vega!"

"Who, me," he said innocently, "you must be talking about someone else."

"You are incorrigible...Once upon a time, you were a lot like Zorro...Don't you miss the fun...the adventure..."

"The 'old' Diego would have been swinging from the alcalde's rope within a month. You know that as well as I do...Do you miss the 'old' Diego?"

"Sometimes, I wonder what happened to him...what changed him but I would rather have you alive and well right here with me. I like you for who you are...I don't want you to be him...I want you to be yourself..."."

"Gracias, Victoria. That means a lot to me...There are things...that happened in my past that changed me...I am a different person, Victoria...older and definitely wiser...I met someone...we fell in love but that was a lifetime ago..."

"Is that the reason why you haven't married? Because of this woman...in Madrid."

'"I thought that I was in love but now I know that what I felt was not real love," he confessed. _Not like the love I feel for you..._

"Whoever this woman was...she was probably not the right woman for you if she could give you up so easily."

"It never would have worked out between the two of us...I...I have always wanted someone who could love me for myself," the caballero brushed her lips gently with his own...Diego smiled at the look on his beloved's face. She had most definitely enjoyed the kiss...

"I...I...I had a wonderful time, Diego," Victoria said quickly. _I don't know why I am so flustered by a simple kiss. I must admit, I did enjoy it...Perhaps more than I should have..._

"So have I, Victoria," he gathered the blanket, basket and other picnic items, "I suppose we should be getting back to the tavern. I will go get Felipe and we will be on our way."

ZZZ

Diego escorted Victoria to the door of the tavern. "Thank you for the pleasure of your company," he said as he kissed her hand.

"Gracias, Diego," she sighed. _Who knew that Diego could be so romantic?_

"May I call upon you again, Victoria?'

"I would enjoy that very much, Diego," she smiled.

"Adios, Victoria." Diego felt happier than he had in a while and that filled him with hope for their future.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 _Later that afternoon..._

"Someone looks quite pleased with himself. Don't you think so, uncle," Rafael teased as Diego walked into the hacienda, "It must have been some picnic."

"Did you and Victoria have a good time, son? It must have been good judging by the smile on your face."

"We had a wonderful time, Father."

"I suppose we aren't going to get any details, uncle."

"A gentleman never tells...You know that, Rafael."

"I was just hoping for a few details...That's all."

 _I bet you were,_ Diego thought. "What about your lunch with Lolita?"

"Changing the subject. Are we? If you must know, Lolita is a charming woman."

"She must be to attract your attention, nephew. Are you truly interested in her?"

"I like her...She has a definite sense of humor...a gentle spirit...I enjoyed Lolita's company and I want to see her again. In fact, I would like to invite her to dinner at the tavern."

"She is the kind of woman that you would be interested in... but I am surprised that your former choice was so...so..."

"Haughty, class conscious and spoiled...I thought that you approved of my choice...Why didn't you say something before, uncle?"

"It was not my place to interfere, nephew."

 _Really, Father,_ Diego rolled his eyes slightly. _You would not mind interfering if the tables were turned..._

"Are you sure that she would not like to dine at the hacienda? It is a little more grand than Victoria's tavern. You know that Margarita is staying there..She will not be pleased, Rafael."

"I am free to see whoever I want...wherever I want. Besides, Margarita has made her choice. She wants Zorro."

"Zorro has shown no interest in her whatsoever no matter what her intentions may be, Rafael," Diego interrupted.

"You sound as if you know what the man is thinking, Diego...How can you be so sure, cousin?"

"Yes, how can you be so sure," Alejandro responded, "you are hardly ever around when the man appears...how would you know such a thing?"

 _Father, I am Zorro. That is how I know...As Don Diego, I have not always made you proud but I am Zorro..._

"Diego...Diego...Son, what are you thinking?"

"Did you say something, Father?"

"Leave it to my son," he sighed, "I was asking you how would you know how Zorro thought."

"Well...Well... He...He must be a man of honor...otherwise, why would Victoria be attracted to him? She is a good judge of character. I don't think she would fall for a rake or a philanderer. I am merely making an observation..."

"Spoken like a true man of science... I suppose that you are right. I have no reason to believe that he has any designs on Margarita or any other woman," Alejandro stated, "Rafael, I wish that you would at least, make an attempt to be cordial to Margarita..."

"For your sake, I will uncle but I cannot say the same for me. I will be the gentleman that you and my father raised me to be. I will not trifle with Lolita's affections...I genuinely like her. Everything will turn out well, you'll see."

ZZZ

"Well, someone looks like they had a good time," Pilar teased as Victoria absentmindedly wiped the counter. She had seen glimpses of the mischievous young man that he once was… There was an ease, a familiarity with Diego that she could not deny. She trusted him…His actions were not as brave or heroic as Zorro's but they were just as necessary. Diego treated her with courtesy and respect... _The alcalde could learn a thing or two from Diego...Dona Maria would very surprised at how romantic the tall caballero could be. Diego_ _had been so tender and romantic that it took her breath away. Her heart skipped as beat as she thought about his tender kiss..._

"It must have been some picnic! Victoria? Victoria?"

"I am sorry, Pilar. What were you saying?"

"You have been wiping the same spot for about ten minutes," Pilar waited as Victoria smiled again. _Something had definitely happened..._

"The more I have gotten to know him...the more I want to know."

"Diego de la Vega? I thought that you thought of him as just a friend."

"He can be quite romantic. I will have you know," she stated defensively.

"I should say so, judging by the look on your face. He is a handsome man. I always thought the two of you would make a good couple. Diego is so tall and he has the most beautiful blue eyes…he is very wealthy. A lot of the girls think he would make a fine husband."

"You sound like Don Alejandro, Pilar. It is not as if the two of us are getting engaged or even married any time soon."

"I suppose so but I am just glad to see you so happy, Victoria," she smiled, "the man has been sweet on you for a long time. You can't fault me for being a helpless romantic..."

"Oh...You...Let's get back to work..Shall we?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 _Diego's bedroom..._

The tall caballero lay awake thinking of the picnic with Victoria. It had turned out better than he had expected. He had allowed her glimpses of his true personality and she had responded favorably. He felt more hopeful about their future than ever before. There was still the issue of Zorro to be dealt with but it was not as though the two of them were engaged...their relationship consisted of a few flirtations but nothing serious...Hopefully, it would not be as bad as he envisioned when he finally revealed to the truth to the two most important people in his life...Victoria and his father...Don Alejandro would be justifiably hurt and angry...Victoria's reaction would be unpredictable at best... _I hope that when the time comes, she will understand..._

 _Several days later..._

The stagecoach drove up to the front of the tavern. "Good morning, Senorita Escalante. Is there a Margarita de Madeira staying here," the driver asked as Victoria pointed out the younger woman. "Gracias. I have a letter for her."

Margarita sipped her coffee as the driver handed her a letter. "Gracias. At last, Papa has written to me. He will take care of everything."

 _Dear Daughter,_

 _Your mother and I were very upset when we received your letter... A de Madeira brawling like some common woman in the street. Our family name...our very reputation has been called into question by your rude, unladylike behavior._ _You must make amends with Rafael and Senorita Escalante._

 _I would rather crawl on my hands and knees rather than apologize to Rafael de la Vega or Victoria Escalante. I have my pride,_ Margarita continued to read the contents of the letter...

 _Let me be frank, my daughter. Our house was not exactly inundated with suitors vying for your hand. You were fortunate that Rafael offered for your hand n marriage. Our family was counting on the match. Regrettably, your mother and I indulged your every whim and now we are seeing the results of it. We were so overjoyed to have a daughter that we could dote on...Now, it is almost too late to rectify our mistakes. You need to grow up, my daughter. If you don't swallow your foolish pride and give up this ridiculous obsession with an outlaw..then I will be forced to take action.._

"You wouldn't...You couldn't," Margarita fumed.

 _You have been a spoiled and selfish being all of your life._ _I will pay for your room and board for the remainder of the week but if things do not work out with you and Rafael, then I will be forced to make other arrangements..._

"Can I get you another cup of coffee, Senorita," Victoria approached the table.

"Are you sure that I won't befall some _'accident'_ if I ask for another cup?"

"I assure you that won't happen again. Is something wrong?"

"Not that any of this is your business, Senorita Escalante," Margarita wailed, "My father threatened to disown me all because of you..."

"How is any of this my fault? I was not the one who started any of this!"

"I have no intention of apologizing to you, Senorita Escalante or Rafael, for that matter. It takes two...you know."

 _I will not lose my temper...I will not lose my temper..._ _She is just a child...She is just a child..._ "If you are willing to compromise, all of this would be settled...then perhaps Rafael would take you back...I don't care if you apologize to me or not.. While you are staying at my tavern...you will speak to me in a civil tone of voice or you will have to find other accommodations..."

"I don't believe that you would be so heartless."

"I am putting up with your antics because of my regard for the de la Vegas...They have been more than generous given the estrangement between you and Don Rafael..."

"I would not dream of imposing myself upon you any longer than I have to..."

"If you find these accommodations so intolerable, then perhaps you need to find better ones," Victoria suggested, "there is no other place in Los Angeles for you to stay."

"I am a de Madeira. I will find a place to stay on my own!"

"Fine...I would like to see you try!"

"I'll show you and everyone else in this provincial little backwater of a town that I can make it with or without anyone's help including the high and mighty de la Vegas," she said as she flounced away.

ZZZ

Margarita walked toward the mission. She had tried everything that she knew of to find suitable accommodations but there were none. _That infernal Escalante woman was right...I cannot let a mere barmaid get the best of a de Madeira..._ She was almost out of options. _Well, there is the mission...I suppose the good padre would give me a place to stay...Hopefully, free of charge..._

"Senorita de Madeira, what brings you here," Rafael bowed slightly.

"I...I am here to see Padre Benetez not that it is any of your business."

"My...my...my, such an unladylike attitude but I am here for a specific reason...I am bringing the padre some books. He is a voracious reader."

"How noble of you, Don Rafael..I have a specific reason as well."

"Then don't let me keep you from your business, by all means, Senorita. I have other pressing engagements."

"Don't let me keep you from your so-called engagements. Good day, Senor de la Vega," she sniffed.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 _The Mission..._

Padre Benitez looked up slightly as the door to his study opened. "What is it, Miguel?"

"There is a young woman who wishes to speak to you, a Senorita de Madeira."

"Send her in, Miguel." The padre stood as she came into the study. "What brings you here, my daughter?"

"I need a place to stay, Padre. I have no where else to go."

"I thought that you were staying at the tavern. The rooms there are certainly comfortable. Why do you need to stay here?"

"The accommodations are tolerable, I suppose but I cannot continue to stay there." _Especially at a place where I am not welcome..._

"We do have a dormitory here but Senora Gonzales is in charge of it...The surroundings are not what a woman like yourself is accustomed to. "

 _They cannot be any worse than the tavern and besides, it is only temporary._ _I suppose it is better than sleeping on the street..._ "My father will only pay for my lodgings until the end of the week, Padre."

"We are a humble mission, Senorita de Madeira. If you stayed here then you would have to contribute in some way."

'What do you mean? You are not seriously saying that I will have to work. I am a lady. That is beneath someone of my station!"

"I am quite serious. This is a working mission. Everyone who stays here must take part in the running and upkeep of the mission. Life here is quite busy and regimented. There are regular religious services. The men work in the fields or on ranchos tending livestock or doing wood and leather working. The women cook and make clothes..."

"I am a lady not some ordinary _peon_. I cannot do such things."

"We are all the same in the sight of God, Senorita. If our humble mission is not the place for you, then perhaps, you should go back to the tavern. Maybe, Senorita Victoria will be kind enough to take you in...She is a kind and generous woman. Let me be frank, my daughter. Your reputation has preceded you. If you do not change your ways and humble yourself, no one will be willing to take you in. The church is known for assisting those in need. As I see it, you must chose to stay here and become a working part of this community or reconcile with Senor de la Vega, if he will have you or return to your home."

"That is not an option. My father wishes that I would reconcile with Rafael or he will make other arrangements."

"Are you so proud that you will not humble yourself?"

"Why should I? I have done nothing wrong! Is there anyone in this town who is not under the de la Vega's thumb?"

"The de la Vegas' good name and influence in this community does not influence me or my opinions. You have a good deal of growing up to do. You don't know what it is to struggle...to wonder where your next meal is coming from." _Perhaps it would be a good experience for you_ _but I am not so sure about the rest of us..._

 _ZZZ_

Diego and Rafael headed through the doors of the tavern. "I wonder what Victoria is serving for lunch today. Well, whatever it is I am sure that it will be worth it," the tall man smiled as the taverness approached, " _Hola_ , Victoria."

"What can I get for you, gentlemen?"

"You seem to be in an awfully good mood, Senorita," Rafael teased, "I suppose it has to do with a certain caballero. Wouldn't you say?"

"Stop your teasing, cousin. We will have the special today, Victoria. If you have a few minutes, I would be glad to have you join us."

"I would love to, Senor de la Vega."

 _Minutes later..._

"It has been a wonderful lunch, Victoria. There is something different today about the tavern...Almost as if something is missing. I can't put my finger on it," Rafael wondered aloud.

"Maybe, it has to do with the fact that a certain young lady is not here."

"Now, that you mention it, Victoria. Where is Margarita?"

"Usually, she is upstairs getting her beauty sleep."

"Maybe, she will come down later."

"I am afraid not, Diego. She was very upset earlier."

"Did something happen that we don't know about?"

"Well...she did receive a letter from her father today," she sighed, "and it wasn't very good. He insisted that she apologize...make amends with Rafael and..."

"Knowing Margarita, she flatly refused...Sometimes, that woman is much too stubborn for her own good. Something tells me that something else happened."

"She said that she had no intention of apologizing to me or anyone else and I..."

"You, what Victoria," Diego said as he ran his hand through his dark hair. _Whatever happened it cannot be good..._

 _"_ I told her that she would speak to me in a civil tone or find other accommodations...and that is probably what she is doing, right about now. There is no where else to stay in Los Angeles..."

"I bumped into her earlier at the mission."

"Forgive me, Don Rafael but I cannot imagine her being desperate enough to go the mission."

"Margarita can be very stubborn. It is either that or prevail upon her father to take her back. I am sure that she would rather stay at the mission than apologize to either of us."

"You sound very sure of that," Diego said as he shook his head, "I never imagined that she could be so stubborn."

"Neither did I," Rafael responded. _This will be very interesting indeed._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Margarita walked into the tavern frustrated by today's events...She had little choice but to accept the padre's offer to stay at the mission although it was not what she was accustomed to...The room was small but hopefully it would serve her needs... _I hate to go back to the tavern and face Senorita Escalante. The woman is positively insufferable. I don't know what Don Diego sees in such a woman..._

Diego, Rafael and Victoria turned as the young woman entered the tavern..."Did you find somewhere to stay or did you come to apologize?"

"I have no intention of apologizing to either of you and I did find a place to stay, Senorita."

Rafael lifted his eyebrow in response a gesture reminiscent of his cousin's.

"Don't look so smug, Rafael de la Vega. Padre Benitez offered me a place to stay at...at the mission."

"You...you staying at the mission...Surely, you must be joking. The mission is not up to your usual standards," he smirked.

"I will get free room and board."

"That is true but you will have to earn your keep. That is a spectacle that I would like to see," Victoria teased, "you are not exactly accustomed to hard work."

"If you can do it, then so can I." _It cannot take that much intelligence._ "Now, if all of you will excuse me...I have some packing to do."

"My...my...my. The high and mighty Margarita de Madeira...living at the mission," Rafael stated aloud, "That is definitely something that I would pay to see."

 _You are not the only one,_ Diego thought. _I don't envy the good padre...not one little bit..._

ZZZ

Padre Benitez led Margarita around the mission..."These are the kitchens. You will find that they are clean. This is where we have our meals," he stated as they toured the surroundings..."These will be your quarters. Visiting priests stay here from time to time. They are very serviceable. They are not the accommodations that you are used to but they are clean and comfortable.."

The young woman looked around the room with its meager furnishings...a small bed...a table...a lampstand... _I suppose that this will be adequate._ _It is better than sleeping on the street..._ "I would like a few minutes to rest and to acclimate myself to the surroundings."

"Dinner is promptly at seven, my child. Then you will begin your duties."

"You really expect me to go through with this...Don't you, Padre?"

"It is either that or you will have to prevail on the good graces of Senorita Escalante or the de la Vegas."

 _I would rather stay here than go crawling back to the good senorita or Rafael and his family._ _There will be no need for that and besides, this is only temporary..._

 _ZZZ_

"It is time to start preparing dinner, Senorita," Margarita started at the knock on the door. The woman burrowed in the covers of her bed. _This feels good._ _Come back later, whoever you are._ "Dinner has to be prepared."

"Can't I have a few more minutes," she yawned, "Who are you?"

"I am Emilia. Padre Benitez sent me to get you."

"Surely, he did not mean that I had to start tonight."

"The padre is a man of his word. Here are your clothes."

"You don't expect me to wear this. Do you?"

"You are a little overdressed. You will be on your feet all day…preparing meals, washing dishes all the things that are part of a working mission. You will need this apron and these shoes," the woman smirked.

"There must be easier ways to earn my room and board..."

"Not at this mission. There are other ways but Los Angeles is not that kind of pueblo..."

"Why...Why...I would never...do something like that!"

 _And you probably never will,_ Emilia thought.

ZZZ

"How is the senorita faring, Emilia," Padre Benitez said as he walked through the kitchen as the ladies prepared the evening meal.

"She is not much of a cook," the woman confessed as she glanced at the woman, "Are you certain that this is a good idea, Padre?"

"Cooking, cleaning and other types of labor are just what that young woman needs," he grimaced as the woman dropped one of the plates, "if she doesn't break every plate we have..."

"You must be careful with those plates...This mission does not have the funds to cover the plates that you break!"

"Forgive me for being so clumsy," she scoffed, "maybe, you are better off serving..."

 _I will not give in to your baiting.._ "Maybe, you are right. Come this way...Maybe you should wash them instead."

"Washing dishes...like a common servant...Surely there must be something more suitable for someone with my breeding and station in life."

"My child...if you are to be a part of this community...you must find your place. Even it is performing a humble task such as serving or washing dishes," the padre counseled patiently, "Emilia, perhaps we can find something else for Senorita de Madeira..."

The young woman breathed a sigh of relief... _I have found a way to get out of such menial chores.._

"After she has finished washing the dishes and sweeping the floors."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 _The Mission..._

Margarita rubbed her tired feet. Sweeping floors and washing dishes were tasks she was unaccustomed to... _There has to be an easier way...Hard work builds character or so they say,_ she thought. _I would be better off finding a rich husband. Let some poor peon or someone with Senorita Escalante perform such menial tasks. I was not cut out for this sort of life..._

 _ZZZ_

Padre Benitez turned as he sensed a presence behind him..He was able to make out the form of Zorro standing in the shadows. "Señor Zorro, what brings you here?"

"I heard that you have a guest here...a Senorita de Madeira, an acquaintance of the de la Vegas."

"Have you come to rescue her, perhaps or have you come to rescue me, my son?"

The masked man smirked at the padre's attempt at humor. _So, Margarita is being more trouble than she is worth...I thought as much..._ "I am afraid not, Padre. I wanted to see how she was faring...I have high regard for the de la Vegas and..."

"Senorita Escalante, of course."

"I know that the senorita was staying with Victoria until your boarder insulted her."

"Senorita Escalante has a good heart. She would not have thrown the woman out on the street even thought the senorita may have deserved it..."

"Senorita de Madeira thought that the accommodations at the tavern were not suitable enough for her liking...Has she been troublesome, Padre?" _I already know the answer to that..._

"You don't sound as though you think highly of the young lady in question. That young woman is certainly a handful, to say the least."

"She has decided that she wants to marry me...even though I have not given her any encouragement...It has estranged her from Don Rafael. If only she would swallow her pride and reconcile with him but..."

"The woman is intent on having her own way no matter what the cost. She is spoiled and selfish but not beyond reforming...It may take a while longer than even I anticipate," the clergyman sighed.

"God can perform miracles, Padre. You have said that yourself."

"That is exactly what it will take...a miracle. I think that you should speak to her young man, as soon as possible to dispel her of this foolish notion that somehow she has a chance with you."

"Do you think that it will help?"

"I don't know, my son but a good dose of reality may be exactly what she needs..."

 _Several minutes later..._

Zorro walked through the mission in search of Margarita. The masked man found the lady in question sitting in the mission garden...The time had come to bring the young woman to her senses and clear the air. _This foolishness has gone on long enough..._ "Senorita de Madeira..."

The young woman turned at the sight of the handsome masked avenger. Margarita looked hopefully at the outlaw. This evening had not been a pleasant one although she had to admit that the garden was beautiful and well-kept... _So, he has come at last..._ "Have you come to rescue me from this dreary mission, Senor?"

"I am afraid not, Senorita. I have another reason for being here..."

"I see...I see...Have you come to your senses about us at last, Senor Zorro?"

"What do you mean, Senorita? Come to my senses?"

"Senorita Escalante has found someone else. Perhaps, you came in search of an infinitely more suitable replacement..."

"Why would you think that? Why would you think that anyone could replace Victoria? Surely you are not suggesting.."

"There are other ladies worthy of your attention...Ladies who are infinitely more suitable for a man of your station and breeding..."

"Who are you referring to Senorita de Madeira?" _You really are quite convinced of your charms._ _I would not be interested in you even if you weren't involved with my cousin..._

"I am talking about myself, of course. I am a lady...more the sort of woman that you should be with."

"My heart belongs to another, Señorita de Madeira."

"Victoria Escalante cannot hold a candle to someone like me."

 _You are right, Margarita._ _Victoria is more of a lady than you will ever be..._

"You are a caballero..."

"Why would you presume such a thing? I could be an ordinary vaquero or peon under this mask.."

"Oh, come now, Senor. You ordinary peon would dress like you do with such flair...such style...such elegance...It is evident from the way you speak...the way that you carry yourself. A mere barmaid is not worthy of your notice."

"Victoria is making a new life for herself...I will not interfere with that and it takes more than breeding to be a lady, Senorita."

"Don't you find me remotely attractive," Margarita leaned into Zorro and brushed her lips lightly against his.

"Señorita," The masked man pushed her away gently, "I am a gentleman...Your intentions are misguided..."

"You wouldn't know a real lady if it hit you in the face...I am young, attractive and wealthy. Any man would be glad to have me!"

"In the social circles you are a part of...that may be true but I require more from a potential wife."

"You would prefer a simple peon rather than someone like me..."

"It doesn't matter whether the woman I prefer is a peon or a lady. What matters is what is in the heart...how you treat people. That is what I find attractive about a woman."

"You sound like Rafael and Don Diego," she sniffed, "Typical do-gooder type...always concerned about the poor and the helpless..."

"I will marry for love not just a pretty face or the right status in society. Those things will never be all that important to me."

"They are important to me and if you had any taste...then you would chose someone like me..."

"You have a lot of growing up to do, little senorita. Outer beauty is important but the only true beauty comes for within. No amount of fine clothes or jewelry can hide a proud and haughty spirit."

"I was wrong about you...you are not the man for me and you never will be."

"No, I am afraid not...You have much to learn...I am afraid...I hope that one day...you will find whatever you are searching for," he sighed, " _Vaya con Dios_. I wish you health and happiness."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 _The de la Vega hacienda..._

Rafael laughed as Diego told them a story about one of their childhood adventures..."I thought that my father would never forgive us for borrowing that horse."

"He was very upset with me," his cousin continued, "that I...I of all people had convinced his 'precious' son to do such a thing."

"Why would I even do such a thing if not for your influence, cousin," Diego replied mockingly, "I was too well bred to get into any sort of mischief."

"Even I know better than that, Diego de la Vega. You and my brothers were always getting into some sort of trouble. Most of the time you were the ringleader, if I recall correctly. He was not exactly the proper caballero that he is now..."

"Victoria's got you there, cousin. Hardly a day that went by when you weren't climbing trees or slaying mythical dragons, imagining you were rescuing damsels in distress."

"Sometimes, I wished that I could have joined in with my brothers, too, Victoria...instead of doing needlepoint or whatever things a proper lady is supposed to do. They always seemed to have so much fun," Lolita stated.

"I remember the time Diego and my brothers built that treehouse and...they tried to sneak away..."

"But you followed us."

"And you laughed at me for following you but you weren't all that hard to find."

"You were always very resourceful, Victoria even though I preferred playing with your brothers, then.."

"You are incorrigible, Diego. I thought you were a gentleman."

"I was a perfect gentleman then and I am a perfect gentleman now."

"Back then you were quite impulsive, even adventurous. I distinctly remember you and my brothers jumping horses at Diablo Canyon on more than one occasion."

"You should have seen him, Lolita. In those days, the apple didn't fall too far from the proverbial tree." _What had happened to the boy that I remembered? Somehow, he had turned into someone else while he was away at school. Or had he?_

"I admit I was a bit of a daredevil but you were just as bad, Rafael. Thank goodness I have grown out of such escapades..."

 _Sometimes, I am not so sure that is true, Diego._ "I miss those days. We were so carefree...so full of life...I dreamed of going to faraway places...having new adventures...Don't you, Diego?"

"I still have dreams, Rafael... I would like to revisit Spain one day or perhaps go to France," he sighed, "I know that my father thinks that having a family of my own is not important to me...It is...I would like to marry and have children someday...if the opportunity presents itself."

"What about you, Senorita Victoria? What about your dreams...your plans?"

"I have dreams like any other woman...I love running the tavern but..."

Diego sat still and waited for her to comment. _I wonder what her dreams are_..."

"Traveling to different countries...having new adventures sounds wonderful," she sighed, "but I would like to have a family of my own, someday..."

 _Our dreams are so similar,_ the tall caballero thought.

"Everyone should have something to motivate them...to inspire them," Lolita smiled.

"Why don't we retire to the sala and then go for a walk in the garden?"

ZZZ

"I have enjoyed this evening, Lolita," Rafael linked his arm through hers.

"Don Diego seems more relaxed here at the hacienda. He always seems so guarded at dinner parties but I suppose that I would be if I were the target of most caballero's daughters..."

"Very perceptive of you, Lolita. My cousin was always so bold, so adventurous when we were growing up...He came back from Spain a completely different person."

"Life can change a person but that is to be expected."

"A leopard cannot change his spots. Diego has always been so intelligent but he also cares about people. Surely that has not changed."

"I don't think his basic character or his beliefs have changed...He just expresses it differently. There is one thing that has not changed... Your cousin has a soft spot for Senorita Victoria."

"And why do you say that?'

"Don Diego spends most of his free time at the tavern but he has the finest cook in the territory at his disposal."

"They ave been friends since they were children. I have always looked up to my cousin. I still do..."

"He is an unusual man. Most of the caballeros are so self-absorbed but Diego really cares about ordinary people not just the upper class. With his wealth and position, he could have easily been a snob but he is not. I admire that."

"You are an unusual woman, Lolita Quintero. I like you very much."

"Gracias, Rafael de la Vega. The feeling is mutual."

ZZZ

"Your cousin and Lolita seem to be getting along very well, Diego," Victoria said from their vantage point across the garden, "I like her."

"She is a breath of fresh air compared to the other caballero's daughters. They are more interested in the latest fashions...the latest dance steps. The typical caballero's daughter would probably bore me to death. They are always batting her eyes at me..."

"Your father tried to match you up with so many of them."

"Are you jealous, Victoria?"

"Now, why would I be jealous, Diego? I was merely stating a fact."

"You have nothing to be jealous of...You are a beautiful woman, Victoria Escalante inside and out. Would you be surprised to know that I had a crush on you? You were the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen."

"I never knew you had feelings for me back then…"

"You were much too young for me then. I was leaving to go to University… I expected you to already be married when I returned. Would you have considered me when I came back from Spain?"

"Honestly, yes I would have but you are descended from royalty and I am a mere innkeeper."

"You will always be a lady in my eyes. No amount of breeding or lack of it will ever change my opinion of you."

 _Victoria's Tavern..._

"Thank you for the pleasure of your company, my lady," Diego said as he bowed graciously, "May I call upon you again, Victoria?'

"I would enjoy that very much. Adios, Diego."

"Good night, Victoria. Pleasant dreams..."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 _The de la Vega hacienda..._

"Rafael tells me that the evening was a complete success, son," Don Alejandro smiled as he came out of his study, "I would have rather have spent the evening here instead of at Don Emilio's...The man goes on and on about his grandchildren..."

 _You will be exactly the same way when your own come along._ "You will be glad to know that we had a good time, Father. Lolita and Rafael seem to be well-suited for each other."

"That is good son but..."

"But what, Father?" _Here it comes..._

"What about you and Victoria? How are the two of you 'getting along'? I am little bit more concerned about your 'love' life than your cousin's. At least, he has been engaged, Diego."

 _If you only knew how close I have come to getting married. You would be surprised_ , his tall son thought with a slight roll of his eyes."Things are going well...if you must know."

"That's wonderful news...You and Victoria are ideally suited for one another...Before long...this hacienda will be filled with children..."

"It's a little too soon to be thinking along those lines. First, courtship hopefully and then marriage..." _Father can't resist bringing up the topic..._

"An old man can dream...Can't he? It is good to know that you are at least considering the idea..."

"I have always wanted to marry and have children, Father."

"You are young, handsome and eligible. What could be keeping you from marrying? A lot of caballeros would be glad to have you as a son-in-law."

"I cannot go into it right now. Most caballeros have their eye on the de la Vega fortune."

"There are other reasons, my boy. They see in you a man who would be a faithful husband to their daughters. You are intelligent and well -spoken...Our name is well-respected not only here but in Spain."

"I want someone who will love me and not just the de la Vega fortune."

"I understand, Diego," Alejandro placed a supportive hand on his son's shoulder, "You will find that special lady and I would be glad if it turns out to be Victoria."

"All in good time, Father...all in good time..."

 _Victoria's bedroom..._

Victoria gazed at the ceiling as she thought about the wonderful evening spent at the de la Vega's. She couldn't recall a time recently when she had seen Diego so relaxed and charming. He had certainly laughed and talked freely reminding her of the young man she had known so long ago not so impulsive as before but he had a maturity that was more befitting a man of his station; however, she still missed the young man she had known...

 _"You are incorrigible, Diego de la Vega. I thought you were a gentleman."_

 _"I was a perfect gentleman then and I am a perfect gentleman now."_

 _"That is true now but back then you were quite impulsive, even adventurous. I distinctly remember you and my brothers jumping horses at Diablo Canyon on more than one occasion."_

 _"You should have seen him, Lolita. In those days, the apple didn't fall too far from the proverbial tree."_

The Diego that she had witnessed tonight would have had no trouble winning her hand. _I wonder why he didn't press his suit when he returned from Spain._ The attraction had certainly been there...

 _'"This is not just any uniform. This is the uniform of the colonial military government. You should be flattered."_

 _"Then why am I disgusted," Victoria said as s_ _he poured the contents of the pitcher over the corporal's head. The taverness turned away, smiling smugly, and set the empty pitcher on a nearby table._

 _I remember how tall and handsome Diego looked as he walked into my tavern. He was obviously attracted to me when he returned and I was attracted to him. I wonder what changed?_

 _'Diego, you remember Señorita Escalante?'_

 _Diego stared at Victoria as he lifted his hand to her lips... "_ _Indeed...but you've changed. For the better that is."_

 _If Diego had asked to court me, then I would have accepted the offer,_ Victoria thought. _Then Zorro came along and my life has never been the same..._

 _Don Alejandro and Victoria stared at the masked man who approached their jail cells. 'Who are you?'_

 _'What are you?'_

 _'A creature of the night. Like a fox. El Zorro.'_

 _Why would a complete stranger risk his life to save me and Don Alejandro? Unless that someone has a vested interest, some personal reason for getting involved,_ Victoria thought to herself.

 _'Back then you were quite impulsive, even adventurous. I distinctly remember you and my brothers jumping horses at Diablo Canyon on more than one occasion._ _There was hardly a day that went by when you weren't climbing trees or slaying mythical dragons, imagining you were rescuing damsels in distress..._

 _'I was too well bred to get into any sort of mischief. You know I was a perfect gentleman, at all times.'_

 _'Even I know better than that, Diego de la Vega. You and my brothers were always getting into some sort of trouble. Most of the time you were the ringleader..._

 _What am I thinking? Diego couldn't hide something like this from me...Could he? If my suspicions were true then Diego is a better actor than I give him credit for...Zorro appeared right after Diego returned from Madrid...Zorro and the Diego I once knew are so similar...Could a_ _man who was so brave...so impetuous change so much...a boy that loved riding horses...a leader among all the other boys...who was so much like his father could come back so changed..._ _Could it be that the man that I have searching for has been in plain sight all this time and I did not see it? Do I know Diego as well as I think I do?_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 _Victoria's Tavern..._

"Hola," Diego said as he walked into the tavern. He looked forward to spending time with Victoria and enjoying one of her delicious meals...

For the first time, the taverness was struck by how tall Diego actually was...That he was one of the tallest men in the pueblo. _Why didn't I see it before a_ _nd his eyes are the same color as Zorro's?_ I am surprised that you actually made time for lunch today." _Zorro must be quite a busy man..._

"Between Mendoza's column and yours, there is always something to do but I always have time for the best food in the territory."

"Thank you, Diego." _You can be quite charming when you want to be...Of course, they are probably a lot of things that I don't know about you..._

"I enjoyed last night...I hope that you did too."

"I did, Diego. I...I like spending time with you..."

"Ah, de la Vega. I am not surprised to see you here, I suppose," Luis Ramon smirked as he interrupted the couple, "you are always here underfoot."

"What can I do for you, alcalde," Diego said politely, "is there something you needed?"

"No...Senorita Escalante, it amazes me that you turned your back on a man like Zorro for someone like de la Vega. I thought you would want someone with a little more fire...a little backbone, so to speak. Don Diego is so...so...so studious...so peace-loving. He is the exact opposite of your masked man..."

 _That's why no one has seen through your disguise,_ Victoria thought.

"I don't think that is any of your concern, Alcalde," Diego brushed off the man's insult, "I may not ride in on a big black stallion or brandish a sword but there is one thing that Zorro and I have in common."

"Other than the pretty senorita...I wonder what it could be," he said snidely.

"Los Angeles is my home...We both care about this pueblo...about what happens to the people here unlike..."

"Be careful, de la Vega. Your little implication could get you in trouble. I am the law in this pueblo and I expect you to be a good citizen and keep your opinions to yourself."

"Forgive me, alcalde...I never meant to imply anything," the tall caballero said backing down. _I meant to insult you but you don't have the intelligence to see that..._

"Excuse me...Don Diego...Victoria. I have a pueblo to govern. What else am I here for if not to ease the distress of my subjects, Ah, my people," he corrected himself as he turned and walked away.

ZZZ

"Of all the unmitigated gall. How could you back down from the alcalde? How could you let him talk to you like that?"

"What did you expect me to do?"

"I expected you to stand up to the man like..."

"Like a true de la Vega. I am not my father, Victoria. I thought that you understood that," he ran an agitated hand through his hair.

"And I thought that you were Zorro."

"Me...Zorro. You thought that I'm Zorro? You certainly have an active imagination."

"Why couldn't you be Zorro?"

"What could possibly make you think that I am the masked bandit...champion of the poor...admired by the people?"

"For one, why would a perfect stranger rescue me and your father from the alcalde's jail," the taverness held up her hand to forestall Diego's reply, "two, you and Zorro are never around at the same time."

"You have known me since I was a child. Do you think that I could hide such a secret from you? Let alone my father..."

"Someone so bold and adventurous could not change so drastically even after attending university in Spain. You managed to fool the both of us, Senor de la Vega but not anymore."

"You almost had me convinced," Diego smirked, "Almost. What can I do to convince you otherwise?"

"Be honest with me unless you are afraid to tell me...the Diego that I know is an honest person who would not lie to me unless there was a good reason."

"What reason could be so important that I would lie to someone so special to me? Maybe, I want to protect you...maybe I am afraid that you can't love the man behind the mask," the tall caballero gently placed his finger under her chin, "or that I would die if anything happened to you..."

Victoria looked into Diego's blue eyes that were unmistakably Zorro's _...I am right...I know that I am_..."I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself...I know you want to protect me but that doesn't excuse you from keeping this from me or from your father," the young woman said as she paced the floor in agitation, "to think that I have been attracted to two men who ironically are the same man. How could you, Diego de la Vega? Your disguise is nearly perfect. I mean, if you fooled me, and I am nobody's fool."

"You are the most intelligent woman that I know," the tall man approached her tentatively and stretched out his hand to her, "Now that you know...I think you should know it all."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 _Minutes later..._

Victoria's mare ran easily beside Esperanza. She wondered where Diego was taking her and what they would talk about. She watched Diego easily and expertly handle his horse. The mark of a true horseman.. _I distinctly remember you and my brothers jumping horses at Diablo Canyon on more than one occasion. It all makes perfect sense now..._ The young woman followed Diego's lead as he steered his horse toward a path down a hill and slightly off the main road...

 _The Cave..._

"I want to discuss this in private so the cave is the perfect place." Victoria watched in fascination as they slipped inside the hidden cave entrance. All the objects that were uniquely Diego...the experiments, the drawings, the stable housing Toronado, the coat stand from which hung black clothing and the sword that Zorro always used were on display...

"Very impressive, Senor de la Vega," she said as she fingered the cape on the nearby wall. _There could be no doubt that Diego was Zorro...All of this under our very noses..._

 _She seems a little too calm._ _I don't think that I could be so calm after discovering such a secret..._

"I cannot believe that I fell for your disguise so easily! You are a clever man, Diego." The taverness found the nearest empty beaker and threw it against the wall. _That felt good_.

"Do you feel better now," the taller man smirked. He was flirting with danger but a part of him welcomed the challenge.

"You are lucky that I don't throw it directly at you, Diego de la Vega! Sometimes, you are so irritating!"

"I thought that was one of my most endearing qualities, Senorita Escalante!"

"Oh...You...It is hard to stay mad with you," she hesitated as Diego kissed her lips gently, "Don't think that little kiss will get you out of this!"

"I thought that it was worth a try."

"How can you tease at a time like this? You are in danger every time Zorro rides..Did you ever think about the consequences?"

"There was no time to think...I had barely gotten back from Spain...when Ramón arrested you and my father," he said as he ran a hand through his dark hair, "I had to do something. I could not let the two of you rot in the alcalde's jail...There was no other way. Time was of the essence."

"Ramón would have done almost anything if he felt threatened," she admitted remembering her time in the alcalde's jail.

"Somebody had to challenge him or we would have lost this pueblo. My father wanted a mature, educated, young man ready for leadership among the caballeros. He would be stunned to know how much we really are alike in some ways. "

 _The lancer led Don Alejandro to the cells. The door is thrown open and Diego strode in, looking furious. 'I demand the release of my father.'_

 _'Do you now?' How dare that insolent pup storm in here..._

 _'Yes. I do,' the tall caballero remarked defiantly._

 _'Well, I can imagine how you feel, but try to see things from my point of view, Don Diego. Your father is a respected elder in the pueblo. His word carries a great deal of weight."_

 _'You don't put a man in jail for that.'_

 _'No, but I can put a man in jail for assault on a public official, for interfering with the administration of justice, and for fomenting revolution.'_

 _'If my father wanted to lead a revolution, you would have been thrown out of this pueblo a long time ago.'_

 _'Then I don't think we don't have long to wait for him to declare his loyalty to my office.'_

 _'Don't expect me to stand still for this,' Diego threatened as he turned to leave._

 _'I expect you to be a good son and not to get your father hurt.'_

 _'If you want a fight, you'll get one.'_

 _'Ah, Don Diego, if I have any trouble with the caballeros, I'll know you're behind it. And there's always room in my jail for another de la Vega,' he sneered._

"And that is exactly what he got...You are playing a dangerous game, Diego."

"If I had acted like my true self, then I would have been hung for rebellion. With Felipe and Toronado's help, I have been able to elude the alcalde and his soldiers. In fact, I have Sergeant Mendoza to thank for enhancing Zorro's image as a man of mystery. A soldier is not trained to deal with the unknown. It is the unexplained, the mysterious, that promotes fear. And fear is a soldier's greatest enemy," Diego quoted.

"All those times you faced those soldiers...You could have been killed and I never would have known..."

"I am fortunate that the lancers aren't that well trained, Victoria. Either that or I am extremely lucky."

 _Thank God._ "That time the old mare threw you...It was Toronado...Wasn't it? If anything had happened to you...I don't know what I would have done..."

"I am fine now...Really, I am. Trust me...Bad choice of words," he sighed.

"I hope that there is nothing else that you have so conveniently omitted, Senor de la Vega."

"There is one thing, Senorita Escalante. I love you and only you," the caballero kissed Victoria once more..

"I cannot promise not to worry about you when you ride...but I love you, Diego de la Vega with or without the mask," Victoria sighed as she leaned in for another kiss...


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 _The Mission Courtyard_

Margarita sat in the courtyard eating her meal. The _atolé_ was not particularly delicious. She detested the meal made from corn or barley and looked forward to supper later that evening at six o'clock. _I miss the meals at the de la Vegas or at my own home, for that matter...I would be having_ _huevos rancheros_... _torrijas..._ At noontime, chunks of meat and beans, peas, lentils or garbanzos would be added to the mush to make _pozóle_. Unfortunately, the noon meal was the largest meal of the day. _Supper wasn't much better either._ _Maybe the good padre will allow me to go to the garden. At least, I could find some fruit...maybe an apple, a plum or even pomegranates...I will have that to look forward to, I hope...To think that I...a de Madeira have been reduced to working at a mission while a mere barmaid such as Senorita Escalante dines with the most prominent family in the territory...the irony of it all._

"There you are, Senorita Margarita."

"What do you want now, Emilia? Can't I have a moment to eat this gruel you call breakfast?"

"I am so sorry to interrupt your meal, your ladyship but the Padre wishes to see you in his study, _por favor_ ," Emilia teased with an exaggerated curtsy.

 _What does he want now? At least, I will have a few minutes before my enforced period of servitude begins..._

 _The Padre's study..._

Padre Benitez stood as the young woman entered. "Be seated, my child."

"Have you decided to offer me a better position, Padre...One befitting a woman of my station? The kitchen is no place for a woman of my talents and breeding."

"This is a working mission, my child..Maybe you would like to work in the _lavandería_. It would give you a chance to get to know some of the other women...It is hard work, true enough..." _At least, you won't be allowed to break anything,_ he thought.

Margarita shuddered at the mere thought of associating with the peons on laundry day. She was too well-bread to carry dirty clothes let alone wash them. She had watched Emilia and the other women spread the wet clothes out on the stone steps, rub soap on them, and then beat them with wooden paddles. After being rinsing the clothes in clean water, the clothes were spread out on the bushes to dry. Even she knew that laundry day was a social occasion for the women. They visited with each other as they scrubbed their clothes, and as they waited for them to dry in the sun. _Those riff-raff could do what ever they like...I am a de Madeira..._ "I think that I would rather work in the kitchen, Padre until you can find something more suitable."

The clergyman sighed as he watched her exit his study. _No wonder, Victoria had difficulty with you, child...It will take a miracle to get through to you...God grant me the grace to deal with such a difficult woman..._

 _After Sunday Mass..._

Padre Benitez greeted his parishioners as they left the church. "May I speak to you for a moment, Don Diego, Victoria? Just for a moment? It concerns the both of you, in a way."

"Alright, Padre. Is Margarita giving you trouble, Padre? She has only been here for a few days. Are things not going well?"

"That is an understatement to say the least, Don Diego."

 _The padre is known for his long-suffering and patience but evidently Margarita was trying even his patience._ "I was hoping that things would be going better. I am sorry to hear that."

"She doesn't get along with the workers. I am trying to be patient and I am hoping that more time here will still be beneficial to her," he sighed.

"She has been spoiled and sheltered most of her life...She has no idea how the other half lives. It is going to take time." _I would have never imagined that I would be telling anyone let alone Padre Benitez to be patient_ , Victoria smiled.

"I want to ask a favor of you and Don Diego."

"We will be glad to help, Padre."

"I would like the two of you to deliver some supplies to the Indian settlement and I would like Margarita to accompany you."

Diego and Victoria looked at the clergyman simultaneously. "Surely, you are not suggesting that...that," the tall caballero sputtered, "she come with us..."

"That is exactly what I am suggesting, my children. Maybe, it will help open her eyes."

"Or maybe, she will put herself on a higher pedestal than she already is," Victoria responded, "Do you actually think that it will do any good?"

"She needs to see the world outside of her gilded cage...I don't know but it is worth a try."

 _Meanwhile..._

Margarita approached Rafael and Lolita who were talking quietly. _She certainly has a lot of nerve,_ Margarita thought as the woman placed her hand on Rafael's arm, _Flaunting her relationship with Rafael...Whatever did he see in this woman?_

"Good day, Senorita de Madeira," Rafael called as he saw her descend the steps, "How are you this fine day?"

"I am perfectly fine, as you and your little friend can see. Lola, that is your name...Isn't it? You must be Rafael's little friend..."

"Margarita, may I present Lolita Quintero? Margarita works at the mission here...I see that you are making good use of your day off, Senorita..." _Lolita is twice the woman you are Margarita...For that matter, so is Senorita Escalante..._

"A pleasure to meet you, Senorita de Madeira."

 _The pleasure is not mutual but I suppose I have to make small talk with the child..._ "Sunday is a fine day for rest and reflection," she countered, "The padre has a fine mission...Does he not?"

"He is the salt of the earth. I have not met a finer man and the mission does such good work."

 _Salt of the earth, my eye...I have never worked harder in my life...I will be glad to get away from this place..._

"That is true, my dear. In fact, Margarita knows all about the work the padre does here. Don't you, Margarita," he smirked as she adjusted her gloves gently. _It is much too hot to be wearing gloves..._

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Rafael."

"A little hot for gloves...Wouldn't you say, Margarita?"

"Whether I chose to wear gloves is none of your business, Senor de la Vega...I have other matters to attend to. Good day."

"Was it something I said," Rafael laughed as he watched her flounce away.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 _The Mission Church..._

"You really mustn't tease her, Rafael," Lolita replied , "The woman was in love with you, Rafael. I cannot blame her for being jealous."

"Sometimes, I wonder if she loved me...the money or the social status," he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "her father did agree to the match, you know."

"That is the way it is in our social circles, for the most part although I don't approve of the way it is done. She is expected to have a home and a family of her own..."

"With a husband to indulge her every whim...just like her parents did..."

"Maybe this time working with Padre Benitez will help her see how fortunate she is."

"You don't think it will work. Do you?"

"They say that hope springs eternal but I have my doubts. It is hard to change after a lifetime of being catered to but miracles can happen."

"The eternal optimist...You are so..so different from Margarita. You are a lady, Lolita Quintero with a maturity beyond your years."

"Was that Margarita storming off, Rafael," Diego enquired as he approached with Victoria on his arm, "Something seems to have ruffled her feathers, cousin."

"She wants to hide the fact that she is working at the mission and doing menial labor to earn her keep."

"For a highborn lady such as herself...it must be humiliating to have to work when you are not accustomed to it. She had everything handed to her on a silver platter but that is not all she is upset about...Is it, Rafael? What else did you say to make her so upset?"...

"Well, Diego. I made a remark about the gloves she was wearing."

"Gloves? It's a little too hot to be wearing gloves," he remarked as he lifted his eyebrow slightly, "I see that went over quite well."

"If she weren't so stubborn...I saw you and Victoria talking to Padre Benitez after mass. She probably is making the padre's life difficult. Isn't she?"

"That is an understatement, Don Rafael. She is not getting along with," Victoria answered, "The padre wants her to accompany us to the Indian settlement...to see how the other half lives...to jolt her into reality."

"Do you think it will work, Diego? Working at the mission doesn't seem to be having a positive effect on her .Even the padre has his doubts. "

"I don't know, Rafael. has been sheltered for so long...I just don't know...Give it time."

 _The Indian Settlement..._

Victoria, Diego, the padre and Margarita rode out to an Indian camp just outside the pueblo. The wagon was equipped with clothes, food and other necessary items for the small village. Benitez wanted to be certain that the Indians had blankets and other supplies until their next visit. Victoria had donated some food staples and Diego was there to provide manpower and read to the children as well. _I hope this uncomfortable ride will be over soon,_ Margarita thought as they neared the village. _I don't know what I am supposed to get out of this..._

The padre glanced at the younger woman. He was hoping against hope that something good would come of this visit. He said a silent prayer as the party rounded the small hillside that the camp was situated against. Victoria smiled as she noticed a small girl running towards her. Several children approached their wagon eager to get the necessary provisions. Diego smiled as the child tugged at Victoria's skirt. The taverness eagerly picked up the child and hugged her tightly. _She will make a wonderful mother someday..._

"It is good to see you Elena," Victoria smiled, "and before you ask, I brought you a special batch of cookies. I hope that you will share them with the rest of the children."

"I will, Senorita Victoria. I am so glad to see you and not just for the cookies," she said as she glanced at the other woman.

Margarita looked at the child with her bare feet... _Evidently, she spends a lot of time playing in the sun...How absolutely disgraceful. Well, what would you expect from a savage...She was a very pretty child despite it all..._

"Padre, it is good to see you. There you are, Tall One. It is good to see you, my friend," Iron Eagle said as he offered Diego his hand.

 _Don Diego actually consorts with these Indians,_ Margarita thought, _Typical of a de la Vega, I suppose...Why I...I never..._

"Senorita Victoria, it is good to see you as well."

"Iron Eagle, this is Margarita de Madeira. She is working at the mission with Padre Benetiz," Diego volunteered.

The Indian looked at the young woman and offered her his hand. _This is who the good padre was speaking of._ _She is a woman of means not used to a place like our humble village...What does the padre have in mind?_

Margarita looked at Iron Eagle's proffered hand hesitantly. _Surely, they don't want me to help these...these people. Working at the mission was bad enough but now they expect me to do charity work..._ She finally shook his hand at the padre's urging.

 _So this is the one my sister spoke of._ "You work along with my sister, Emilia in the kitchen...Welcome to our humble village."

"Thank you," she said coolly too well-bred to be completely impolite.

Diego looked from the Indian to Margarita. Maybe the padre's idea was not a good one although he had rarely known the clergyman to be wrong..."Diego, would you unload the wagon for me," Victoria asked interrupting his thoughts, "Margarita and I will get the blankets and the clothes."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Margarita and Victoria distributed the items while Diego read to the children. _He is really good with them_ , the taverness was touched by his compassion and his willingness to help the people of the village. The children enjoyed the way he told the story imagining all the faraway places letting their imaginations soar... "Let's get these clothes out of the wagon," the taverness began, "Diego seems to have everything in order, here."

"Why would he take the time to read to the children? Let alone give lessons."

"He believes that an education is key to a successful life."

"Even for an Indian," she frowned, "he is such an idealist, Victoria."

"Being a de la Vega carries great responsibility. Would you hand me those clothes?"

"You expect me to unload the rest of these clothes... Let one of these savages help you...I am much too fatigued.."

"You don't know what it means to work hard," Victoria said as she continued with her work, "Once they were content to hunt, fish and live without interference from anyone. They know the meaning of work and sacrifice."

 _I suppose a woman of your background can identify with these 'poor' savages._ "All I am asking for is just a few minutes to rest...Is that too much to ask?"

"You really don't understand. Do you? This was their land...the government took it from them...We should have been able to live together in peace not take what was not rightfully ours," Victoria defended.

"These Indians should be happy to be alive and benefit from the goodwill of the Spanish government. All they need is someplace to lay their head and something to fill their stomachs," Margarita replied.

"And what about self-respect, Margarita? These people have struggled to survive. You know nothing about those things."

"And I suppose that you do, Senorita Escalante..."

"I have been on my own since I was fifteen. I do know a little bit about survival..."

"What I have gone through these past days..."

"Is nothing compared to what these so-called _savages_ go through every day," Victoria interrupted, "You are the most spoiled, superficial woman I have ever known. Why the good padre or any man for that matters wastes any time on you is beyond me!"

"I don't expect a woman of the working class who aspires to a match with one of the wealthiest men in the territory to understand. You are not fit to be seen in the company of the de la Vegas."

"I may not be fit as you say but at least, I know that Diego cares for me and respects me. Can you say the same thing?"

"I don't have to listen to any of this," the younger woman stormed off not mindful of where she was going...

"Margarita! Look out," Victoria laughed as the woman fell headlong into a small puddle of mud.

"Well, don't just stand there laughing...Help me up," the younger woman said as she wiped her mud-covered hand across her face... _I must look like quite a sight..._

"Let me see if the women can find you something to wear!"

"Is something wrong, Senorita Escalante," one of the native women asked.

"Could you find something for our friend here? She seems to have fallen," Victoria laughed, "and help her get changed, _por favor_. I will see if I can find the padre."

 _Minutes later..._

Diego closed the book that he was reading. The children had been very attentive...He enjoyed seeing the smiles on their faces and looked forward to coming back soon. _I suppose I need to find Victoria. It is just about time for us to go...I wonder how Margarita is doing..._ "There you are, Victoria. Did you and Margarita get everything done?"

"We did but Margarita seems to have had a little 'accident', she laughed, "and before you ask, I did not cause this one..." _Not intentionally..._

The tall caballero rolled his eyes slightly. "What happened this time, Victoria?"

"She wasn't looking where she was going and she fell...right into a puddle of mud. I tried to warn her but it was too late. She is fine... _Chumana_ is finding her something to wear..."

"Are you and Diego ready to go," Padre Benitez asked, "Where is our other passenger?"

"That is a long story, padre. Victoria can fill you in on the details..."

 _Minutes later..._

Margarita fidgeted as the young maiden braided her hair after carefully combing and brushing it to its previous luster. The senorita looked down at the dress made of buckskin... _I suppose it will have to do..._

"The padre is ready to leave," Victoria entered the tepee amused at the younger woman's discomfort, "Thank you ladies for your help."

"De nada, Senorita Victoria," Chumana glanced uncertainly at Margarita.

"Aren't you going to say something, Margarita," the taverness said pointedly. _I am not the polished lady that you claim to be but even I know that it is good manners to say thank you..._

"Thank you for your help, Chu...Chu..."

"Chumana. Once you return to the mission, you can wash your clothes. They are drying outside...Adios, Senorita..."

"You could have been a little more gracious...A fine lady like you should know how to behave in any social situation."

"All I want is to get out of this place...away from this pueblo...away from the mission in one piece."

"You still don't see anything wrong with the way you are acting. Do you?"

"Not really," she answered, "You really don't like me. Do you, Senorita Escalante?"

"Honestly speaking, no. You had everything...loving parents...a man who was engaged to you and yet you only think of yourself...You are in for a rude awakening if you don't change your ways or you will be alone for the rest of your life."

"Just get me out of this place! I don't need you or your sermon."

"Right this way, my lady," Victoria said followed by an exaggerated curtsy.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 _The Mission..._

"Thank you for your help...Diego...Victoria. The villagers really appreciated your help," Padre Benitez smiled, "It has been an exhausting day but a productive one."

"It was a pleasure, Padre. Is there anything else that we can help you with?"

"Everything is fine, my son. Enjoy the rest of your day," the trio watched as Margarita headed toward her quarters still dressed in her Indian attire, "That young woman has a lot to learn, my children."

"You cannot expect someone to change overnight, Padre. I had hoped that something good would come of this but unfortunately..."

"She is just as stubborn and ungrateful as ever," he sighed, "I wonder what it will take for her to change."

"You must not lose hope, Padre," Victoria placed a supportive hand on his arm, "you are always telling us to have hope and to pray."

"I will take your advice...She most certainly needs our prayers..."

 _Margarita's room at the mission..._

 _What an exhausting day,_ Margarita was glad to relax in the quietness of her room. The quarters were tolerable but she longed for the softness of her own bed and a meal cooked by Esperanza, the family cook. _If only my father would come and get me out of this dreadful place...perhaps if I write to Papa once more, he will come and rescue me from this dreadful place..._ The young woman started at a knock on the door. _It cannot be time for my afternoon chores already..._

 _Several days later..._

Victoria swept the tavern porch as the stage came to town. The driver pulled the coach to a stop right in front of the tavern. The taverness watched as an assortment of passengers departed. In particular, a well-dressed couple about Don Alejandro's age. _I wonder who they are._ _They look somewhat familiar. They remind me of someone...I just can't put my finger on who it is..._

"Senorita Escalante, I presume," the older man said as he approached the taverness, "I am Don Esteban de Madeira, Margarita's father."

"Don Esteban, it is a pleasure to meet you, sir. Would you and your wife like some refreshments?"

"We would appreciate that very much. This is my wife, Dona Alisa de Madeira. I would like to thank you for what you did for our daughter."

The taverness was slightly taken aback by the graciousness of the older man. _These are Margarita's parents._ _How could such nice people sire such a child?_

"Would you happen to have a room for us, Senorita Escalante? We will be staying for quite a few days."

"Right this way at the top of the stairs."

 _The tavern..._

Diego sat at his customary table across from Victoria and the de Madeira's. He found them to be delightful people. _Usually the apple didn't fall far from the tree_ , he thought, _but in this case, it was not true..._

"I apologize for Margarita's behavior, Senor de la Vega... Senorita Escalante," her mother continued as she sipped her lemonade, "Thank you for your hospitality."

"I know she is quite a handful. We know our daughter quite well. I am sure the good padre is doing the best he can under the circumstances."

"He is, Don Esteban. We even took her to the Indian village but that didn't seem to do any good," Diego sighed.

"We spoiled our daughter. This has been her only exposure to life beyond our hacienda. I have worked hard to make sure my daughter has the best of everything...in doing so, I have done her a great disservice," Don Esteban admitted, "I don't know what we can do."

"We have to be patient with her and hope she will comes to her senses," his wife stated, "she is our only child I cannot give up hope. She has evidently lost Rafael but maybe she can gain something even more valuable. Her self-respect and concern for someone other than herself."

"From your mouth to God's ears," Rafael said as he entered the tavern, "Don Esteban...Dona Alisa."

"Hello, Rafael. How are you, my boy?" The older man was glad to see him even though he knew things were finished between Rafael and his daughter. "Come join us."

"Diego and I...have some...some pressing matters to attend to at...at," Victoria hedged.

"At the newspaper," he answered smoothly, "I need your column...Dona Corazon...if you will excuse us. Don Esteban...Dona Alisa...cousin."

 _Minutes later..._

"Not too subtle...Were they," Rafael smirked, "I suppose they want to give us time to talk amongst ourselves."

"Son, first I want you to know that we don't blame you for ending your relationship with our daughter. Margarita is our pride and joy but..."

"She is very intent on having her own way, Don Esteban. Let me be frank with you. Margarita will make some man a fine wife someday but she has a lot of growing up to do. When Dona Amira introduced us, I was swept away by Margarita's beauty and charm but I need more than that."

"Our daughter has a lot to learn about love and about life. There is more to being a lady than fine clothes and jewelry," her mother added, "I failed to teach my daughter that and now we are left with the consequences of our actions."

"Margarita has made her own choices and she has to live with them. You cannot continue to blame yourselves. We should have taken the time to get to know each other before we became engaged. I only want happiness for your daughter even though I am currently involved with someone else."

"We would have been proud to have you as a son-in-law young man...not just for your wealth or position but for the kind of man you are," Don Esteban stated honestly as he stood and shook the younger man's hand, "I think that my wife and I will pay a visit to our errant daughter to see how she is coping. It was good to see you, Rafael."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 _The Mission..._

"I am exhausted. My feet are killing me," Margarita wiggled her toes tiredly.

"I am accustomed to this. I am certain that you will be too once you get your bearings. It is hard work but it feels good to know that you have done your best," Emilia stated as she dried the last of the dishes, "The skills that I have learned here...I will take back to the people in my village."

Margarita fingered the buckskin dress...It was serviceable but she could not imagine wearing it day after day...or sleeping in a tepee...or eating the nuts, berries or whatever the Indians ate...

"Senorita Margarita, there are some people who wish to see you," the padre interrupted, "It was a pleasure to meet the two of you. I will be in my study if you have need of anything. Come, Emilia so we can give them some privacy."

"Margarita, my daughter! It is good to see you," Alisa cried as she hugged her daughter.

"Mama! Papa, what are you doing here? Have you come to rescue me from this dreadful place. Give me a few minutes to pack..."

"Is that any way to greet your parents, daughter," Don Esteban responded.

"Didn't you get my letter, Papa? I am absolutely miserable here and I want to go home!"

"I got your letter and it seems as though nothing has changed. You are still just as spoiled and demanding as ever! No wonder, Senorita Victoria banished you from her tavern. You are not behaving like the young lady we raised you to be!"

"You sound like Rafael. How do you know about Senorita Escalante?"

"We stopped by the tavern, _Chiquita_ ," her mother answered, "she seems like a charming, young lady with a very fine establishment."

"She is a simple peasant not worthy of associating with the de la Vegas, mother. Can't you see that?"

"Just because she is a member of the working class does not mean that you should look down on her."

"Father, she is beneath me. She is just a common barmaid."

"She was nothing but kind and courteous to us."

"You've only known her for a short period of time...You are going on and on about her while your own daughter is toiling away in a mission."

"If you would apologize to her, maybe you could return to the tavern."

"Why can't I just go home, Papa? Things will be like they used to be..."

"Even if you could go home, someday you must marry and have a family of your own...For now, you should be grateful to have clothes on your back and shoes on your feet as well as a place to stay. "

"Grateful for what! I have lost my fiancée to some simple little chit! I have to work for my room and board. My own parents cannot see my side of things. Whatever do I have to be grateful for, Papa!"

"I wish that I could make you understand, _gattita_. I was not born to a life of privilege. I worked hard to make sure you and your mother had a comfortable life. We failed to teach you what really matters, I am afraid. You have been blessed with so much but to our detriment we managed to raise an ungrateful child who only thinks of herself."

"How can you say that, Papa? I am your daughter. I thought that you loved me!"

"I do love you, Margarita but I don't like your behavior...you managed to alienate yourself from a man who wanted to marry you and I have yet to met anyone in this pueblo who seems to like you," he said as he paced the floor, "I thought that I taught you to behave better than this!"

"Are you going to abandon me, too? Mother," she pleaded, "talk to Papa...make him see my side of things!"

"My angel...your father is right...you are our pride...our joy but I don't understand why you are behaving like this! You are a beautiful girl but true beauty also comes from the way you treat others. Can you not find it in your heart to apologize to Rafael...the de la Vegas...even Senorita Escalante? Surely you want to have friends...a family of your own someday."

"I should have known...you are just like everyone else...blaming me for everything!"

"We are not blaming you. All we want is for you to be happy and sometimes, you have to give up a little bit or your pride," Dona Alisa counseled.

"And if, I don't, Mama?"

"Then you will be a very lonely young woman," her mother said as she kissed her cheek, "We will be at the tavern in you need us."

 _The Padre's study..._

The de Madeiras shared the results of their conversation with Padre Benitez. The clergyman listened in silence as the couple poured out their hearts to him. He wanted to comfort the couple, assure them that things would get better but he did not know if he could. "I had hoped that your daughter would have come around by now but she hasn't, he sighed.

"I am afraid that we are at fault, padre. We waited so long to have a child and when God finally blessed us with one...We...we were so grateful to have her that we indulged her every whim," Don Esteban admitted, "we had hoped that Rafael would be a good influence on her...that perhaps, being a wife and a mother would change her for the better..."

"Do not blame yourselves...your daughter has made her own choices. She is an adult despite..."

"The way she behaves, sometimes," her mother finished, "we never meant for her to become so proud so arrogant...to look down on others...maybe what we need is more time, Padre."

"I hope so, Dona Alisa, Maybe God in his infinite wisdom has a reason for all of this."

"I hope you are right, Padre Benitez. I hope so..."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 _The Guardian..._

Diego smiled as he watched Victoria idly drumming her fingers on the table as he set the type for the newspaper. Meeting the de Madeira's had been an unusual experience for the both of them. He would have thought that they would be as haughty and class conscious as their daughter but they were not. They were perfectly amiable and seemed to be fine people. It made him wonder how their daughter could have turned out that way...

"Are you almost finished, Diego," the taverness remarked interrupting his thoughts.

"I thought that we were here to get your article published," he smirked.

"You know as well as I do that was just a ruse...to give Rafael time with the de Madeiras. How could two such nice people..."

"Turn out a daughter like Margarita...Maybe underneath it all...she is more like them than we think," he surmised.

"Sometimes, I don't understand you, Diego de la Vega...The woman has been a thorn in our side since she came to Los Angeles and yet you are naïve enough to think that there is some good in _that_ woman."

"I think there is some good in almost everyone, Victoria."

"Even the alcalde," she replied as she glanced at him.

"I don't know if I am willing to go that far," the tall caballero smirked as he kissed her cheek lightly.

"The coast is clear, cousin. You and Victoria can come out of hiding now," Rafael stated as he entered the newspaper office, "the de Madeira's and I had a wonderful talk. There are no hard feelings. In fact, I hope that Uncle Alejandro will invite them to dinner at the hacienda."

"You are forgetting one little thing, cousin. What about Margarita? It would be rude to invite her parents and exclude her from the festivities."

"It would be a little awkward to have her there but we have to invite her...if you are on your best behavior...then everything will be fine, Rafael," Diego smirked.

"Don't worry, cousin. I know how to behave but does she? We haven't been that bad. Have we, cousin?"

"The two of you have barely been civil to each other. All in all it promises to be an interesting evening. Don't you think?"

 _ZZZ_

Margarita struggled to clean the stains left on her best dress. She listened as the other women chatted amiably amongst themselves. The Native women who resided at the mission brought the dirty clothes to the _lavandería_ and soaked them in the pool. Thankfully the clothes had been rinsed clean and spread out on the bushes to dry. _I am positively famished,_ she thought. _I am sure that Emilia has something in the kitchen..._

"Padre Benitez does such good work with these...these Indians, Mother," the brunette sniffed as she fanned slightly.

"It is his duty, my dear daughter. Anything to make these poor savages more industrious."

"I suppose it is his duty to try to convert them. I am positively parched. I wish that I could find something to quench my thirst. Maybe, I can find one of the workers to get me something," Marisol the young brunette remarked as Margarita tried to slip by unnoticed..."You there...I'm thirsty. Fetch me a glass of water."

Margarita stiffened at the tone of the young woman's voice. "Are you referring to me?"

"Are you hard of hearing? Fetch me a glass of water for me and my mother as well! Don't just stand there...Be quick about it!"

"I heard you, Senorita but you are mistaken. I am not your servant! You have no right to order me about!"

"Surely you must be joking. You insolent...little twit! Anyone can tell that you are just a worker here," Marisol scoffed as she looked at the woman's attire. _She was positively insufferable..._

 _"_ There you are, Margarita," Emilia interrupted.

"These two ladies wanted a glass of water," she replied crossly. _Of all the nerve..._

"Ladies, I will be back in a moment with your water."

ZZZ

 _Several minutes later..._

"Margarita...Margarita...That name sound familiar, Mama," Marisol stated as turned to her mother, "Isn't that the girl that fancied herself as being in love with Zorro?"

"A well-bred woman working at the mission...How positively embarrassing. Her family must have disowned her...I heard she was engaged to the de la Vega cousin, my dear," Dona Inez stated, "Thankfully, he has found someone more suitable. Lolita seems to be an acceptable choice...a little insipid, perhaps but infinitely more suitable than a mere servant."

"You are right, mother," she agreed as she fanned herself, "Don Rafael is such a handsome man. It is fortunate that he didn't marry someone so beneath him."

"Quite right, my dear."

ZZZ

"Of all the nerve," Margarita fumed as Emilia handed her the glasses of water, "Who does she think she is? Treating me like I am a common servant! Well...Aren't you going to say something, Emilia?"

"There is nothing to say, Margarita. That is the way it is for a servant."

"For you, maybe but not for me. I have never seen anyone so arrogant...so mean spirited."

 _You haven't,_ Emilia thought. _Just look in the mirror...You would be surprised..._ "You wouldn't understand, Margarita. People like you and Marisol have had the best of everything. You don't have to worry about anything. I have to work here...It is a matter of survival. Come, we cannot keep the ladies waiting."

"We are actually going to serve them."

"The mission relies on the support of the caballeros and their families. They are not as wealthy as the de la Vegas but we cannot afford to be rude to them. Maybe, one day you will understand..."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

 _Several evenings later..._

"Thank you for inviting us, Senor de la Vega," Don Esteban stated, "you have a splendid hacienda, Senor."

"Please call me, Alejandro. Diego and I are glad to have you in our home during your stay in the pueblo," he said as he sipped a glass of wine, "Rafael speaks highly of you."

"He is a fine young man, Alejandro. I would have loved to have him as a son-in-law. I heard that he is seeing someone, Don Alejandro."

"Lolita seems like a nice young woman, Don Esteban but it is early stages yet. I am certain that she and Rafael are good friends."

"For now, Alejandro but I don't think that he will make the same mistake twice..."

The old don look at the caballero in surprise. _He certainly is unafraid to speak his mind but them so am I...Indeed._

 _The Garden..._

Margaria frowned darkly as she watched Rafael and her parents interact. _At least they could have taken my side,_ she thought.

"Can I get you another glass of wine, Senorita," Miguel said interrupting her thoughts.

"No, thank you, Miguel. I will make do with these _hour d'oeurves._ "

ZZZ

"Margarita doesn't seem to be enjoying herself, Diego," Victoria said as she sipped her glass of wine.

"The night is young, Victoria. Perhaps she will but I doubt it. She and Rafael are being civil. Thank goodness, my father kept the party small..."

"Your father loves a grand celebration. I am surprised that he didn't invite more people."

"According to Mendoza, Margarita had a little run in today with Marisol de la Cruz at the mission the other day. Thankfully, they have managed to avoid each other all night."

Victoria knew that gossiping was one of the sergeant's favorite pastimes. _And they say that women like to gossip. Men are just as bad...Honestly,_ Victoria thought.

"Through Emilia, of course but you know how news travels in this do you think that Zorro got some of his information," he whispered. "

"Diego de la Vega," she said pretending to be affronted, "Is that why you always had lunch with Mendoza?"

"Partly and...because I enjoy his company and consider him to be one of my closest friends..."

"You are such an enigma, Senor de la Vega!"

"You wouldn't have me any other way, Senorita Escalante!"

 _The de la Vega garden..._

"Aren't you having a good time, Margarita," Rafael smirked as he bit into his _hour d'oeurve,_ "Uncle Alejandro knows how to throw a good party. Don't you think?"

"Everything is just fine. Where is Lolita? I would have thought that she would be here tonight."

"Lolita is too much of a lady and too thoughtful to come here tonight. She didn't want to upset anyone with her presence here. After all, this party is to welcome your parents."

"How thoughtful of her. The perfect lady...I suppose there will be wedding bells in the near future."

"Lolita and I are getting along well not that it is any of your concern but I am not going to rush into anything. I already made that mistake once before," he confessed.

"I have been too busy working at the mission to even think about such a thing, Rafael de la Vega! Am I about to get a lecture from you, too? I have heard enough from my parents...even Padre Benitez," she sniffed.

"Doesn't that tell you something? Does a rock have to fall on you to realize what everyone else already knows!"

"I don't see how any of this is your concern! Why don't you concern yourself about your dear little Lolita?"

"Are you ever going to grow up, Margarita? I don't know why I bother," Rafael said as he headed back into the house, "I thought that I was in love with you once...You'll never change!"

 _A few minutes later..._

"Senorita de Madeira. I almost didn't recognize you without your Indian attire," she scoffed, "I surprised that you took an evening off from your _work_ at the mission."

 _This evening is going from bad to worse,_ Margarita bristled at Marisol's thoughtless comments. _Of all the arrogant presumptions...Who does she think she is..._ "This party is to welcome my parents to Los Angeles...Don Alejandro is known for his hospitality."

"That is true. Senor de la Vega is also known for his charitable work...his willingness to help the unfortunate and the unprivileged," she said aloud. _Your being here proves that point...Even if you are a supposedly a lady...A lady who works for a living...How positively uncivilized..._

 _You are treading on dangerous ground, Marisol._ "Don Alejandro is a gentleman...I am a gentleman's daughter...I have every right to be here!"

"How can you say that? You are working in the mission like a common servant. Everyone knows that!"

"Is that so," Margarita replied tightly, The young woman watched as Miguel neared with glasses of punch on a silver tray. "Miguel, may I have a glass of punch, _por favor_? I am positively parched. Gracias."

"I suppose one would be thirsty after a hard day's work," Marisol laughed, "I know next to nothing about such things."

"Since I am a common servant as you so elegantly put it. Why don't you allow me to serve you? Why don't you have a glass of punch on me?" Marisol screamed as Margarita poured a glass of punch down the front of her elegant dress...

ZZZ

"What was that," Victoria wondered, "it sounded like it came from the garden, Diego."

"Rafael, have you by any chance seen Margarita in the last few minutes," he smirked as he looked around the room, "I don't see Marisol anywhere either."

"She was out in the garden. You don't suppose..."

"We had better get out there before they kill each other," the tall caballero replied.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

 _The de la Vega garden..._

"You...you...clumsy oaf...How could you," Marisol sputtered as she attempted to wipe the punch off her expensive dress, "You did that on purpose!"

"I am just a common servant...I would not do such a thing. Let me wipe that off for you," the younger woman offered insincerely. _It serves you right for trying to insult me..._

"What is going on, here," Diego smirked... _It was plainly evident and he was certain that it was no accident..._

"It seems that Marisol had a little _accident_ with her punch, Don Diego. I tried to wipe it off but I am afraid that her dress is ruined," Margarita responded insincerely. _It could not have happened to a more deserving person..._

 _A likely story,_ Victoria thought as she hid a slight smile behind her fan... _She was no fan of Marisol's either...Choosing between the two of them was like choosing between the lesser of two evils...well, perhaps that is a bit too strong..._

"It was deliberate and you know it...Of all the insolence! My dress is ruined!"

"Daughter, what have you done," Don Esteban responded as an amused Don Alejandro looked on.

 _It serves her right,_ the old caballero thought, _Marisol probably had it coming to her...She is just as spoiled and willful as Margarita..._

"Nothing, Father. Nothing at all. We were just talking and I...I accidentally spilled some punch on her dress."

"It was no accident and you know it! She...She...She spilled some punch like the common servant that she is...Everyone knows that she is working at the mission. Everyone knows that you practically disowned her! What respectable family would let their daughter work in a mission, for goodness sake!"

"Hold your tongue, Marisol," her mother implored, "Don Esteban, have you nothing to say! This is your daughter...Is it not?"

"Margarita is my daughter."

"Her behavior is disgraceful and totally unbecoming of a lady."

"I am sure that your daughter is not completely innocent in this matter, Senora de la Cruz. In fact, I am almost certain of it," he replied, "Margarita would not have done this unless she was provoked."

"My daughter's dress is ruined...Thanks to your daughter's thoughtless behavior!"

"My wife and I will pay for a new dress, Senora de la Cruz."

"Gracias, Papa." _He does love me...It was almost worth it just to see the look on her face..._

 _Don't get too self-satisfied, my dear._ "My daughter will pay half the cost...to be taken from her wages at the mission. It is only fair."

"She started it, Papa! It is not fair," Margarita pouted but quieted at the look on her father's face.

The man felt sorry for his daughter. _It serves Marisol right but I cannot endorse my child's behavior no matter how a part of me approves of what she did..._ "That is quite enough, _gattita_. Don Alejandro, I am sorry for the inconvenience my daughter has caused. Senorita de la Cruz, I apologize to you as well. My family and I will take our leave!"

 _Several minutes later..._

"The party turned out to be a success despite that little incident with Margarita and Marisol even thought it could not have happened to a more deserving person," Victoria stated as she sat beside Diego in the de la Vega carriage.

"Are you talking about Margarita or Marisol? I know you are not particularly fond of either one," the caballero stated.

"Marisol should be glad that it was only a glass of punch," Victoria smirked, "if she had her way, she would be mistress of _your_ hacienda. Could you imagine spending the rest of your life with Marisol de la Cruz or Margarita, for that matter."

"Thank goodness," he shuddered, "my father was not desperate enough for grandchildren to want me to marry that woman. I would rather remain single for the rest of my life!"

"Thank goodness that you have more sense and better taste in women!"

"I do have very good taste in women...Present company included. Knowing you...you would arrange for some sort of accident to befall Marisol and enjoy every minute of her distress!"

"Diego de la Vega, you are incorrigible," Victoria stating pretending to be affronted.

"I...I am incorrigible. You are familiar with _accidents_ and how they happen," he laughed.

"I am not the one that spilled the lemonade down Margarita's dress."

"I know it was Pilar but you didn't seem to upset about it."

"She deserved it. Margarita probably stole the idea from Pilar. She is not clever enough to think of such a thing on her own."

"I am glad to have you on my side, Victoria Escalante. I would hate to have you as an enemy," he teased.

"The feeling is mutual, Diego de la Vega. We are _great_ friends," she smiled.

"Only friends, Victoria," he said as he kissed her lips lightly.

"More than friends, Diego," she responded lifting her face for another kiss, "most definitely more than friends."

 _The Mission..._

Margarita slammed the door to her room in frustration. It had not turned out to be a very good evening in her opinion. She had gotten a small measure of satisfaction from besting Marisol for once but she had to pay for that insolent woman's dress. _The rag probably wasn't worth as much as she claimed,_ the younger woman thought, _I would have thought that father would be on my side. Surely he must now how Marisol insulted our family. Why did I ever have to come to this pueblo? Things were so much better at home...I had Rafael...My parents loved me without question...How did things go so wrong?_


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

 _The de la Cruz hacienda..._

Marisol frowned as she hung up her dress. It was completely and utterly ruined... _Thanks to that little wench._ _At least, I have the satisfaction of knowing that she will have to pay for it...I really detest that woman. There must be another way for me to get back at her...I will come up with a way somehow...You will pay for what you've done Margarita de Madeira...Rest assured...Perhaps, Mama can think of a way..._

 _The Next Day..._

 _Padre Benitez' Study..._

"Padre, Senora de la Cruz is here to see you," Carlos stated interrupting the clergyman's chess game with Don Diego.

"Excuse me for a moment, Diego. I wonder what that woman wants," he sighed.

"I take it that she is not one of your favorite parishioners."

"The woman and her daughter could try the patience of a saint, my friend. Could you wait here for a few minutes and then we can finish game?"

"Certainly, Padre." _Whatever that woman wants...It cannot be good._

"What can I do for you, Senora de la Cruz," the padre sighed not at all pleased to be interrupted from his chess game.

"I wanted to talk to you about a certain young lady you have working here...Senorita Margarita de Madeira."

"Senorita Margarita does work here as I am sure that you are well aware. May I ask why does any of this concern you?"

"She practically assaulted my daughter Marisol at the de la Vega party the other night. I am surprised that you would allow a woman of her ilk to work at the mission...It is absolutely disgraceful."

"The senorita is a fine worker and knowing your daughter...I am sure that she deserved everything that happened to her."

"I am shocked that a man of the cloth would talk about one of his parishioners like that."

"If the shoe fits...wear it. Senorita de Madeira is no angel but sometimes even the best of us can be provoked into doing something...if pushed into a corner! Let he who is without sin cast the first stone"

"I expected a more charitable attitude from you, Padre."

"Our Christian duty is to love our neighbor as we love ourselves. I will not be drawn into this little vendetta you and your daughter have against the senorita. Now if you will excuse me, I have a chess game to finish with Don Diego. Good day, Senora de la Cruz. Carlos will see you out."

 _ZZZ_

"You are back. Padre," Diego stated as the padre re-entered the study.

"Si, Don Diego. That woman truly has a lot of gall."

"What has the good Senora done now, Padre? If you don't mind me asking?"

"She objects to Margarita working at the mission, Don Diego."

"Because of what she did to her precious Marisol, no doubt. I came in at the tail end of it all. I am not one to stand up for Margarita but..."

"Marisol got exactly what she deserved."

"Yes, Padre," the taller man smirked, "She should have been glad that it was not Victoria."

"And why is that, Diego."

"Let's say...she would have had something more substantial than punch dropped on her!" The caballero smiled as the good padre joined in with his laughter.

"You are exactly right, Diego!"

 _Several hours later..._

Margarita wiped the sweat from her brow as she sorted the last of the laundry. _At this rate, it will take me weeks to earn enough money to pay for Marisol's dress._ _It felt good to spill that punch on her dress but now I have to wonder was it worth the aggravation...It will feel good just to sit down and relax for a few moments...If only, Father would have paid for the dress all of my problems would have been solved. Well almost all of them...I have to find a way to get my life back...If not with Rafael, then someone else...Anything to get out of this situation..._

"Are you almost finished, Margarita," Emilia asked as she walked into the laundry carrying some dried clothes.

"I am almost done." _Why don't you come and help instead of asking me if I am done? The sooner I leave this dreadful place the better._

"All the ladies were talking about what happened today...You missed all of the excitement, Margarita!"

"Is there anything exciting that happens around here, Emilia? Don't you have better things to do than gossip?"

"Well, this concerns you."

"Well, get on with it...What about me!"

"The padre had a little visit with Senora de la Cruz today and it was about you."

"How do you know about this, Emilia?"

"Carlos told me that she talked to Padre Benitez for several minutes."

"I am certain that it has something to do with Marisol."

"When she left, she was very upset. Evidently, she wanted the padre to get rid of you, according to Carlos but whatever happened the padre stood up to her."

 _Hateful woman...like mother like daughter...Probably because he needs an extra pair of hands or maybe it is because of the de la Vegas. Why else would he stand up for me,_ Margarita thought. "I don't know why he would stand up for me..."

"He cares about everyone who works here and even those who do not. It does not matter whether you are rich or poor. It is all the same to him...Consider yourself lucky that anyone cares for you at all!"

"It is not like I am as bad as Marisol, Emilia."

"No...But you are just as selfish...spoiled and superficial. Think about that the next time you look in a mirror," Emilia huffed as she carried another load to be washed.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

 _The Marketplace..._

Victoria smiled as she walked through the marketplace admiring the wares of each merchant. _It was the beginning of a wonderful day,_ she thought to herself. The taverness had just started to pick up some produce when she felt a strong arm touch her shoulder. "Senor Ramos," she teased.

"Who is this Senor Ramos," Diego teased as she turned to face him, "You were expecting someone else?"

"I knew it was you all the time, Senor de la Vega."

"Oh did you now," she smiled as he kissed her hand lightly.

"There are many handsome caballeros that might be interested in me...How do know that you are not the only one?"

"I am certain that other men find you beautiful...They'd have to be blind not to but you are spoken for Victoria Escalante..."

"I haven't heard a proposal yet, Diego de la Vega...in fact, you haven't said that we were officially courting or did I miss something?"

"I...I," he hedged, "I have been waiting for the right moment to ask you. I want everything to be just right. You deserve only the best."

 _I already have that,_ Victoria thought as they continued their stroll through the marketplace, _We only need to make it official..._

 _ZZZ_

"Good day, Senorita de la Cruz," the alcalde said as he approached the younger woman and her duena, "What brings you to the market on this beautiful day? A little shopping, perhaps?"

"Los Angeles is not exactly Monterrey or Santa Paula. The shops are adequate, I suppose," the senorita sniffed, "No offense, meant."

"None taken, Senorita de la Cruz. No place could compare to Spain. It seems as if I have been away forever."

"You don't sound too enamored of this little pueblo."

"It is only a stepping stone to advance my political career," he admitted.

"I suppose Los Angeles is perfectly fine for some people," the young woman said as she slanted a disapproving glance at Victoria and Diego across the plaza.

"I take it that you are not too pleased about the pueblo's newest romance..." _That makes two of us..._

"It is bad enough that the two of them are seeing each other socially but to flaunt it publicly," Senora de la Cruz scoffed as she observed the couple openly flirting with one another, "Don Diego would have been better off with someone from his own class."

"De la Vega has never shown an interest in any of the caballero's daughters."

"He and Senorita Escalante have been particular friends since childhood...I would have thought that this little infatuation would have worn off by now," Marisol added.

"Such a shame really...You are such an attractive young lady," Ramon complimented, "Perhaps, you are jealous that the senorita did what no one else could..."

"And what is that, Senor Alcalde? If I may be so bold as to enquire?"

"Snare the richest and most eligible bachelor in all of Los Angeles..."

"I can do better than Don Diego de la Vega...I could have any caballero in this territory if I set my mind to it...Senorita Escalante is perfectly welcome to him...Don Diego is handsome but he is much too mild mannered."

"You're not interested in the most eligible bachelor in the territory! I am surprised. .There are not that many eligible men in this pueblo. I thought that you would have been one of the many senoritas interested in de la Vega." _And his fortune_ , he added silently.

"I could not bear to spend my life with someone as boring as Diego even though his money makes him infinitely more interesting...even though his cousin is infinitely more attractive."

"Don Rafael is seeing Lolita Quintero. Isn't he?"

"She is such an insipid little thing but infinitely more suitable than the woman he was engaged to," Marisol sniffed, "she had the audacity to believe that she was in love with Zorro! Heaven forbid! A lady attracted to a mere brigand hiding behind a mask. I don't know why anyone would find him attractive..."

"Evidently, Senorita Escalante found him attractive enough." _I wonder why she chose Don Diego over someone like Zorro,_ the alcalde thought. "That bandit has always come to the de la Vega's rescue." _Perhaps, there is a connection there..._

"A life of luxury...being waited on hand and foot...It would almost be worth it if Diego weren't so dull..."

"We know most certainly who will wear the pants in that family if it ever comes to that," the alcalde added, "That woman is quite the little spitfire. I don't know what he sees in her. She is a beautiful woman but that temper of hers...She will probably make mincemeat out of him…I almost feel sorry from him!"

"You really don't like the de la Vegas...Do you?"

"I have no use for any of the de la Vegas. They have been a thorn in my side for years! They are distant relatives to the King of Spain so I dare not risk angering them. I only want to advance my political career and get out of Los Angeles as soon as possible."

ZZZ

Victoria glanced at the pair talking together. "What do you suppose they are up to, Diego? I have a bad feeling about the two of them."

"There is no love lost between the alcalde and my family, Victoria. Marisol is not one of my favorite people either."

"She is a spoiled and superficial brat," Victoria stated, "I don't know who is worse Marisol or Margarita?"

"Marisol may be pleasing to look at on the outside but she is not the type of woman that I would ever be attracted to...in any way, shape or form."

"She is exactly the kind of woman that the alcalde would find attractive."

 _I wouldn't wish her on my worst enemy,_ the tall caballero thought to himself... _On second thought...Maybe they deserve each other..._


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

 _Later that morning..._

"You're back. I wondered what was keeping you so long," Pilar teased as the couple entered the tavern, " _Hola,_ Don Diego."

"Pilar, it is good to see you," he smiled, "Keeping busy, I see."

"Si, Don Diego. Let me out that away for you, Victoria. I will get you a glass of lemonade, Don Diego...Enjoy yourself while I am gone, you two."

"Not subtle. Is she, Diego?"

"You can't fault her for being a hopeless romantic. Can you, Victoria? Are you free for dinner this evening, my lady?"

"For such an invitation...I will make myself free."

"I will pick you up tonight at seven."

ZZZ

"Someone looks like they had a good time," Pilar teased, "Is there an engagement...a ring from a certain someone on the horizon? You and Don Diego make a handsome couple, if I do say so myself...It's all so romantic."

"Honestly, Pilar. You are hopeless romantic." _I am hoping for the same thing myself in the near future..._

"Not hopeless, Victoria...Hopeful, to tell the truth."

"Don Esteban...Dona Alisa...Can I get you something," the senorita stated as Margarita's parents approached.

"A glass of lemonade would be nice, Senorita Escalante and whatever you have for lunch would be just fine."

"I will be right back."

ZZZ

Don Esteban and his wife were enjoying their meal when the alcalde walked in with Marisol on his arm. The caballero's wife sighed softly as she looked at her daughter's nemesis. _We were having such a good time, too._ "Can I get you anything else," Victoria asked as she stood by their table.

"No, Senorita Escalante, everything was wonderful," Don Esteban complimented.

"Senorita Escalante, would you introduce me to your charming guests," Luis Ramon interrupted.

"Alcalde, Senor Madeira...and his wife, Dona Alisa de Madeira."

"I am Luis Ramon, alcalde of Los Angeles. Senor de Madeira. It is an honor to meet you. Senora de Madeira, I am dazzled. May I present Marisol de la Cruz," he said knowing that they had already met. The dinner party had been the talk of the pueblo for several days afterward... _This promises to be most interesting..._

"We have already met, Senor Alcalde...Senorita de la Cruz..."

"Senor...Senora," Marisol stated without addressing them with the honorifics as befitted their status in life, "We meet again under more pleasant circumstances, I hope."

"Gracias, Senor Ramon. Would you and the senorita care to join us?"

"It would be an honor."

"Don Esteban...Dona Alisa...Would you excuse me? I have some pressing matters to attend to in the kitchen. Alcalde...Marisol."

"Would you be a dear and get me some lemonade, Senorita Escalante? I am positively parched."

"As you wish, Marisol. Pilar will be back to take your orders."

"Good help is so hard to find these days. Don't you think?"

"Senorita Escalante seems to be a hard-working industrious young woman."

"There is a certain air about her...It shows a sort of conceited independence," Marisol remarked ignoring a warning glance from the alcalde.

"I find it refreshing. Not everyone is born with a silver spoon in their mouth."

"I suppose some would find that true. She has the effrontery to consort with people who are above her in class and station."

"People are people, Senorita Marisol," Dona Alisa interrupted, "Fine clothes, expensive carriages cannot disguise what is in a person's heart. The senorita is just as much a lady as my daughter..." _And more of a lady than you._ _No wonder Margarita spilled punch on you...Good for her..._

"I would have expected as much from people who raised such an unladylike daughter..."

"Senorita Marisol," the alcalde sputtered, "this is not the time...nor the place. If you will excuse us, we will be on our way! We must be going!"

"Unhand me, Senor," the young woman turned around just as Victoria was coming out of the kitchen with several orders and the lemonade in question. The alcalde watched horrified as the contents of the tray spilled all over Marisol's dress. Laughter rang out from the patrons as she stormed out of the tavern followed by the alcalde.

"Victoria, your timing was perfect," Don Esteban laughed, "I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life!"

"Marisol got exactly what she deserved," his wife agreed, "I have never met a more spoiled infuriating young woman in my life!"

 _Neither have I._ _Only your daughter comes close..._

 _ZZZ_

"Have you no sense of decorum, Marisol," the alcalde said tersely, "you insulted them...as well as their daughter!"

"Why should I be concerned about them? It is not as if they will be staying in Los Angeles permanently. Besides, they are beneath me and so is their insolent daughter..."

"Their daughter was engaged to Don Alejandro's nephew. They are not favorites of mine but I have to be on good terms with the caballeros...Don Alejandro is the natural leader of the caballeros. Don't you understand anything?"

"You are afraid of them even though you profess to be the leader of this pueblo. Really, a man of your power and influence afraid of a couple who probably were not born to wealth and privilege as I was..."

"Keep a civil tongue in your head, Senorita. Remember who you are talking to."

"I know exactly who I am talking to, Senor. My family is one of the oldest in the territory," she said haughtily.

"And I am the law in this pueblo. I am the Alcalde."

 _And that is all that you are.._ _A mere soldier no matter how elevated the position is not good enough for me...Perhaps I can find bigger fish to fry..._

"Good day, Senorita de la Cruz," he said dismissively, "It has been a most interesting day." _What an insolent little baggage...Too bad...We would have made a formidable team..._


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

 _The de la Vega garden..._

"I wish I could have been there to see it," Diego laughed as he and Victoria walked through the garden, "I am sure it was quite a spectacle."

"She was very rude to Don Esteban and Dona Alisa. They are such nice people even though Margarita is not."

"You are absolutely right, _Querida._ These last few weeks have been the most wonderful of my entire life...Victoria Escalante, I have loved you for some time. I would like to ask if I could court you officially that is with a view to marriage."

"I would be honored to have you court me officially that is, with a view to marriage," she teased, "It's about time, Diego de la Vega!"

The couple was so lost in their kiss that they didn't hear Rafael and Lolita enter the garden. "They look so comfortable with each other...so right for one another," Lolita stated.

 _By watching them, you'd think they'd been doing that for much longer,_ Ramon thought. "Diego...Diego...Victoria...," the caballero smirked as the couple broke apart quickly, "I see that congratulations are in order, Cousin."

"We are officially courting, Rafael. You are the first to know."

"Welcome to the family, Victoria. I am sure that you will have your hands full with this cousin of mine!"

"I am sure that I will, Rafael but Diego is more than worth it...I love him!"

"And I love her. Let's go inside and tell father our news! He will be so pleased!"

"What news is that, son," Don Alejandro stated as he smiled at the couple. _I hope my son has finally gotten around to asking for a courtship..._

"Father, Victoria and I are officially courting. I hope that you approve."

"I couldn't be more pleased, son. You could not have chosen a finer woman," he said as he hugged his son and Victoria in return, "This calls for a celebration!"

 _The de la Vega Hacienda..._

"To Diego and Victoria...May this be the beginning of a wonderful future for the two of them," Alejandro toasted, "Rafael, I want the same thing for you..."

 _Sometime in the near future_ , his nephew thought as he glanced at the happy couple... _I envy them...they look so happy together..._

"Rafael, you look as though your mind was a thousand miles away," Lolita stated as she gently touched his arm, "Is something wrong?"

"I was just thinking about..."

"Were you thinking at Margarita, perhaps? Maybe when you asked her to court you. I would not be surprised, if you did."

"That has been months ago. I realize now that we were not suited for each other. She is willful and spoiled underneath that lovely exterior."

"I thought that the de la Vega men liked a challenge or so your uncle says. I don't have Margarita's spirit or her fire...At first, I thought that you were using me to make her jealous, Rafael."

"It may have started that way, at first but I enjoy your company and I am very attracted to you. the more time I spend with you...the more time I want to spend with you. I have never met anyone like you."

"The feeling is mutual, Senor de la Vega. One day, I hope to find the same kind of happiness that Diego and Victoria share."

 _All in good time, my lady._ _All in good time..._

 _The De la Vega Garden..._

"There you are. cousin. I thought that I would find you out here. It has been a wonderful night.

"Yes, it has. Finally, everything is falling into place, Rafael. All is right with the world."

"You and Victoria look happy together. Victoria is a beautiful woman...a little fiery, perhaps but definitely the ideal woman for you. I am glad that you took my advice and decided to court her. You said that you would have a better chance with the senorita than I would..."

"And," Diego said with a slight lift of his eyebrow, "I was right. Wasn't I?"

"Don't be so arrogant, cousin. Evidently you were right. "I am surprised that you are not afraid, in your own words, of being cut to ribbons by Zorro for courting the woman he loves."

"Zorro would want Victoria to be happy. Why should Victoria continue to wait for a man whose fight against injustice may never end?"

"If I were him, I don't know if I could step aside so that the woman I love could be happy with someone else. I would find some way that we could be together...spend as much time as I could with her...without the mask. Zorro has been strangely quiet during this entire affair...for someone, who is known for his daring."

"Perhaps, he has come to his senses, Rafael and realized that Victoria deserves a life with a man who will do everything in his power to make her happy."

"You sound as if you know the man personally, Diego. Do you know who Zorro is?"

"Now, why would I know something like that, Rafael? Me...the coward of the pueblo, honestly...You always did have a vivid imagination," he smirked.

"I have never believed that you are the coward you pretend to be...and Victoria is one of the most loyal women that I know. She would never give up a man she truly loved so easily...She is not that type of woman..."

 _You are getting dangerously close to the truth, cousin._

"What man would dare to court Zorro's woman unless he were Zorro himself?"


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

 _Previously..._

 _Now, why would I know something like that, Rafael? Me...the coward of the pueblo, honestly...You always did have a vivid imagination," he smirked._

 _"I don't think so, cousin. I have never believed that you are the coward you pretend to be...and Victoria is one of the most loyal women that I know. She would never abandon a friend nor would she give up a man she truly loved so easily...She is not that type of woman..."_

 _You are getting dangerously close to the truth, cousin, the tall caballero thought._

 _"What man would dare to court Zorro's woman unless he were Zorro himself?"_

"You must be joking, Rafael. You actually think that I could be Zorro. You almost had me convinced there...for a minute."

"It makes sense, cousin. You are both tall...How many men in Los Angeles are over six feet tall," his cousin continued.

"That doesn't prove anything, Rafael. I am not the only tall man in Los Angeles. You have to come up with more compelling evidence than that, I am afraid."

"And you have one other thing in common...you are both in love with Victoria Escalante."

"All that shows is that we both have good taste in women. Really, Rafael...Don't you have anything better to do with your time?"

"I am not imagining things, Diego...I have had these suspicions and they won't go away. I refuse to believe that you have changed so much."

"Accept it, Rafael. You would be better off if you did. Why would anyone think that I of all people could be Zorro?"

"I must admit that your disguise is nearly perfect. Who would believe that mild-mannered scholarly Diego de la Vega is the masked bandit of the pueblo," he paused as another thought occurred to him, "Victoria knows. Doesn't she? Why else would she..."

"Fall in love with plain old boring Diego. Is that what you are saying? In order for her to fall in love with me...I would have to be Zorro!"

"You are taking this all wrong, cousin. I have no problem believing that she loves you...I am the one that encouraged you to court her in the first place," he said as he ran an agitated hand through his hair, "I didn't mean to insult you, Diego."

"You may not have meant to but you did, Rafael. I am your cousin. We have been close since childhood. Do you really think that I could keep such a secret from you? You know me better than anyone except my father."

"And that is exactly why I believe that you are Zorro. You are capable of concealing such a secret if your life and those of the people you love was threatened."

"Why can't you believe that I have changed, Rafael? Why do you want to hold on to this vision of the man that I once was," he sighed.

"Maybe, because I miss my cousin. We used to be so close. We were more like brothers than cousins...I miss the man who used to stand up for the innocent...who could not stand to see anyone unjustly hurt...I believe that man still exists..."

 _He does exist, Rafael...He is right here..._ The tall caballero looked directly into his cousin's eyes... _Do I trust him enough to share my secret?_ "He is right here, Rafael...He never left...You are right...I am Zorro...I always have been."

 _The Cave..._

"Very impressive, Diego," Rafael said as he walked around the cave, "Quite an arsenal you have here."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. When the hacienda was first built, there was a constant threat of Indian attack. A secret system of passageways would guarantee an avenue of escape."

The younger man marveled at how his cousin had managed to hide all of this right under everyone's nose. "You are a man of many talents, Diego. This is quite an impressive sword for someone who finds swordplay so 'tedious'."

"Touché. I was the only one to defeat Sir Edmund Kendall, my fight master, in competition."

"Very impressive, cousin. Victoria knows...Doesn't she?"

"She figured it out on her own...I had no choice but to be honest with her."

"Uncle Alejandro, doesn't know. That is obvious."

"My father only sees what he wants to see. He is a stubborn man."

"Just like his son evidently. He is frustrated...He doesn't understand the changes in you, Diego but he does love you."

"I never doubted his love, Rafael. I just wish that he could accept me..."

"How can he accept you when he doesn't know the son that he thought he had? He would be very proud of you. Diego, don't deceive Uncle Alejandro any longer. It's not fair to him."

"But at what cost, cousin? I don't like doing it but I would rather that he be disappointed in the son that he thinks he has rather than hang along side me. I am a wanted outlaw...What would the _great_ Alejandro de la Vega think of that?"

"I think that he would be angry but I think that he would be very proud of you..."

"Despite my methods...The law is the law. The alcalde hates our family enough as it is..."

"Your father is a respected leader among the caballeros...The alcalde wouldn't dare!"

"You know as well as I do that if I were ever arrested...My father would hang alongside me. Who would believe that he didn't know about my activities as Zorro?"

"You are playing a dangerous game, Diego."

"It is a game that I fully intend to win, Rafael..."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

 _The following day..._

"Is everything alright, Diego," Victoria said as Diego picked at his food.

"Nothing is wrong, Victoria. Why do you ask?"

"You barely touched your food and you seem preoccupied. What is it?"

"You know me so well, my love. It's Rafael...He...he knows. I never wanted any of my family to be in danger because of me."

"You cannot control everything, Diego de la Vega. Life is full of risks and uncertainties. You of all people should know that."

"Do you still want to marry me someday although our lives would be in constant danger?"

"You are well worth the risk, Senor. I love you. Don't forget that!"

"What did I ever do to deserve you, Victoria Escalante?"

"I feel the same way about you, Diego de la Vega," she smiled as he leaned forward to kiss her.

After several more kisses, the tall caballero looked at his watch pointedly. "I was supposed drop some clothes and supplies at the mission this afternoon. Would you like to go with me, _Querida_?"

"I would love to see the good padre...and..."

"See how he is surviving," he teased.

"Well...now that you mentioned it..."

"Shall we, Victoria? I will load up the wagon and we'll be on our way."

 _The Mission..._

"It is good to see you both. The mission appreciates the supplies. Why don't the two of you come in? I have a shipment of new books that you might be interested in Diego."

"That would be wonderful, Padre. How are things going, Padre?"

"Things are going well, my boy. So far, we are surviving," the clergyman replied as they entered the kitchen.

"No more broken plates, Padre," Victoria teased as she looked around the immaculate kitchen.

"Thankfully, we already had plenty of plates. Margarita can be trying at times but she is working towards repaying her debt to Senorita de la Cruz."

"Marisol deserved whatever happened to her, Padre."

"I am no fan of that woman or her mother...They would try the patience of a saint."

"What have they done now," Diego wondered.

"Senora de la Cruz suggested that Margarita should not be allowed to work here."

 _I am sure that that went over well with the good padre,_ the tall caballero thought. _He was not one for ultimatums_.

"She tried to involve Senora Rodriguez in her little scheme but she failed miserably."

"Senora de la Cruz has always lorded her position and social status above others."

"Unlike you and your father, Diego. Thank goodness, Don Alejandro raised you better than that," Victoria interrupted.

"My parents made sure that I knew that with great wealth comes great responsibility," Diego ran his hand through his dark hair, "Padre, I am sorry that Margarita has been so much trouble..."

"I will not allow anyone to dictate what goes on in this mission no matter how wealthy they are. The child has no place to go...I cannot turn her out on the street. Don't worry, Diego...Things have a way of working themselves out. Trust me."

 _The Mission..._

Emilia slipped out of the back door of the kitchen quietly. She had overhead enough of the conversation. _Margarita has been nothing but trouble ever since she got here..._

"Emilia! Emilia. Don't just stand there," the aforementioned woman interrupted, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me," she snapped, "Everything was fine before you got here..."

"Me...what did I do? I didn't ask to come to this place...I didn't ask for any of this! Why are you upset with me!"

"Senora de la Cruz...she threatened the padre...All because of your stupid feud with Marisol."

"No one cares about me or Marisol. You are exaggerating!"

"I heard the padre talking with Don Diego and Senorita Victoria.I already told you that the mission relies on the support of the caballeros and their families. The padre has tried to help you and you have brought nothing but trouble on him! All you have done is throw his kindness back in his face!"

"What do you expect me to do?I can't go back to my parents...and I still have this debt to pay. At this rate, I will never pay for that dress!"

"You are just as bad as Marisol."

"How dare you compare me to her...She is spoiled and selfish..."

"And you're not? The de la Vegas are the only thing standing in Senora de la Cruz' way. Their power...their wealth...their position is the only thing keeping you here..."

"The de Madeira name must mean something."

"Not is Los Angeles. Even the _alcalde_ would not dare anger them. The fact that the de la Vegas seem to like your parents is the only other thing keeping you here!"

"That's a lie and you know it," she cried.

"This is the second time that the padre has stood up for you...First against Senora de la Cruz...then Senora Rodriguez..."

"It is his duty to care," she said insincerely.

"No wonder Senor Rafael left you for someone else...I suppose he is grateful that he called off the engagement...Money and fine clothes are not the mark of a real lady," Emilia stated honestly.

"What would you know about such things," Margarita scoffed, "You are merely a servant!"

"With all your so-called breeding and class...you don't know how to treat people or be grateful for what you have. I feel sorry for you. I have a family that loves me and is proud of me! Can you say the same?"


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Margarita walked through the marketplace eager to look at the latest wares sold by the tradesmen. It was a rare day off for her and she wanted to savor every moment. She was getting ever closer to paying off her debt to Marisol and she would hopefully work herself back into her parent's good graces... _The sooner the better,_ she thought to herself, _I can finally get out of here and start a new life for myself..._

"Well look who we have here," Marisol scoffed as she walked up to the young woman accompanied by one of her peers, "Carmen, they will let anyone shop here. Won't they?"

"What would you expect from someone who actually works for a living," Carmen responded, "Good help is so hard to find these days."

Margarita stiffened slightly at the women's remarks. _They are obviously trying to bait me. For once, I won't give in,_ she thought as she mentally counted to ten, _If I do...I will have another dress to pay for..._ The woman attempted to turn in the opposite direction as the two women continued to laugh..."I have some more shopping to do. I don't have time for any of your nonsense..."

"Still as arrogant as ever I see...This is the one I told you about, Carmen...the one who ruined my dress. " Marisol taunted, "How is work coming by the way? I hope it won't be much longer until you pay off your debt."

"Why don't you just leave me alone, Marisol? I don't have time to deal with your antics." _Get out of my way_ , she added silently, _before more I ruin another one of your dresses..._ "I have some shopping to do...Step aside..."

Victoria watched from a slight distance as Marisol baited the young woman. She was no fan of Margarita but she could tolerate her a little more than she could Senorita de la Cruz... _I suppose I should me do something before things get out of hand,_ she thought as she squared her shoulders... "Marisol, Carmen, leave her alone," the taverness said as she walked up to the women.

"We were just having a little harmless fun. That's all!"

"More like trying to provoke another incident. Leave her alone. Hasn't your little feud caused enough problems as it is?"

"What concern of it is yours? You don't like her any better than I do."

"She has the same right to shop here as anyone else."

Margarita watched in stunned silence as Victoria defended her... _The woman doesn't like me...Why is she doing this?_

"I am not surprised to see you taking her side," Marisol scoffed.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Marisol?"

"You are such a do-gooder just like Don Diego," she answered as she looked down her nose at the taverness, "always defending the poor and the oppressed. Even though you are courting a de la Vega...that doesn't make you a member of our class. Don Diego could not find a suitable wife for himself...No woman of title would have such an indolent, boring caballero. You want him because of his money...Your married life will be tepid...I am sure..."

"Diego has never shown the slightest bit of interest in you! I cannot say that I blame him! Why would want 'you' for a wife, Marisol? If all the caballero's daughters are just like you...I am not surprised that he has turned them down," Victoria stated, "you are a spoiled, selfish entitled brat. And as for our married life...I am sure that the last thing it will be is tepid." _Quite the opposite in fact. I have the kisses to prove it..._

"How dare you! I will not be talked down to by...some...some common barmaid."

"Contrary to what you believe, Marisol. I am just as much as lady as you are," Victoria replied.

"No man of title or substance would even consider courting a woman below him in social status. You think that Diego's money and social status will make you a lady. You cannot make a sow's ear into a silk purse no matter how you dress it up!"

"I could say the same thing about you, Marisol. Beneath that beautiful exterior is a vain, selfish woman who would know kindness and compassion if it hit her in the face. If all the caballero's daughters are like you no wonder Diego never chose any of you," the taverness replied heatedly, "has he ever made any offer to you? Knowing Diego, I am sure that he has better judgement than that!'

"I don't see any ring on your finger, Senorita Escalante...It is still Senorita...Isn't it? Has he made an offer to you, Victoria? Maybe he has more sense than I give him credit for...or perhaps he is merely toying with you!"

"Whether Diego chooses to marry me is none of your business. We will make that decision together when the time is right," the taverness stated confidently... _That time may be sooner than you think..._

"Come, Carmen. I don't have to take this from anyone," Marisol said as she stormed off...

"Thank you, Victoria," Margarita said once she finally found her voice, "Why did you defend me, Victoria? I...I don't understand why you would do something like that?"

"I don't exactly understand myself, Margarita. I guess because people have looked down on me for years...because I run a tavern and because I have to work for a living," she admitted, "I felt sorry for you, I suppose!"

"My guess is that you don't like Marisol either... Admit it, Victoria!"

"That's the first thing we've agreed on in a long time," Victoria laughed.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

 _Minutes later..._

" I hope you gave that woman a piece of your mind."

"I should have done worse than that! She was being her usual spoiled, superficial self taunting Margarita and..."

"You stepped into defend Margarita, of course..."

"How would you happen to know that Senor de la Vega?"

"The Guardian is not that far away from the plaza and besides, I happened to step out for some fresh air at a most opportune moment...The four of you were pretty hard to miss, Victoria."

"That woman accused me of being after your money .Even though I am courting a de la Vega...She thinks that I am beneath someone of her class...that I am not a suitable enough for you or any other don... She even inferred that our married life would be tepid," Victoria fumed.

"I hope that you set her straight on that score, in a lady like manner, of course," the tall caballero responded.

"I responded as anyone would to such a spoiled, selfish entitled brat. The last thing our married life will be is tepid."

"I will do my best to make sure of that," he teased, "I am touched that you would defend my honor, Victoria."

"It's not funny, Diego. I have never been so insulted in my life."

"She is probably not the only one who thinks that _._ I am used to it, Victoria."

"How do you put up with the derision and the scorn? I don't know if I could handle it..."

"It is the price that I am willing to pay to keep you and my father safe. Your happiness and well-being is more important than any slights that my ego has received."

"You are more of a man than all the dons in this pueblo."

"People will always suspect your motives for marrying me especially when I am not the man that my father is...and because I am not my alter ego..."

"My interests in science, poetry and art are not exactly thought of as masculine...I know that I am a disappointment to my father...Sometimes, I wish I didn't always have to hide who I am and what I am but I have to, for now," he sighed, "It is a dangerous game that we are playing but someday things will be different."

"That day will come, Diego de la Vega...There is so much more to you with or without the image you project. I didn't always appreciate you but now I do..."

"Even if everyone else finds me dull and boring..."

"That is something that you could never be," she said as he leaned toward her for a gentle kiss...

 _ZZZ_

 _The Launderia..._

Margarita carried the laundry out to be washed. _The atmosphere had been filled with laughter until I came out..._ _What is going on?_ "Well, don't stop talking now," she fumed, "I know that all of you were just talking about me...Weren't you?"

"Oh, Margarita...Not everything is all about you," Emilia responded, "but I will admit that the whole town knowing about your little incident and how Senorita Escalante rescued you from that...that woman. You should be grateful..."

"So...she did a nice thing and I don't understand but I did thank her for it," Margarita admitted grudgingly.

"It was the least you could have done, Margarita."

"It was wrong about Victoria." _Among other things..._

"We agree on one thing...we don't like Marisol either," the young woman laughed.

"I would have loved to see Senorita Victoria put her in her place," Emilia laughed.

"Ladies...you need to get back to work," Senora Valdez, the laundress encouraged, "it is almost time for lunch."

"You wouldn't mind me joining you for lunch. Would you, Emilia?"

"On one condition..."

"And what is that?"

"I want to know all the details, Margarita and don't leave anything out."

 _ZZZ_

Padre Benitez walked toward the kitchen surprised to hear laughter..."Am I interrupting something, ladies," the clergyman stated as he approached Emilia and of all people, Margarita engaging in conversation.

"No, Padre," Emilia smiled, "Margarita was telling all about her day."

"Is that true, my child?"

"Yes, Padre. It was a most interesting day..."

 _Perhaps, there is hope for her after all,_ the padre thought.

 _The Tavern..._

Rafael laughed as his cousin and Victoria related tales of Margarita's latest adventures. "So you had to come to Margarita's rescue...the irony of it all. I can't think of two women from more different ends of the spectrum," the de la Vega cousin remarked, "No offense, Victoria."

"None taken, Rafael. I cannot think of anyone so unlike me. I have never been rich. Well, not in material things."

"Don't let her fool you, cousin. She is doing quite well financially in the tavern. She is very well off. In fact, some people may think that _I_ am marrying you for your money, among other things," Diego teased.

"You are incorrigible, Senor. What am I going to do with you?"

"Victoria, Don Diego, Rafael," Margarita greeted the couple, "Senorita Victoria...I just wanted to come by and say thank you...for...standing up to Marisol for me..."

"You...you are welcome, Margarita. Would you like to join us? We were just talking. I have some flan if you would like something to eat."

"That would be nice, Senorita. You two gentlemen don't mind if I join you...Rafael."

"Not at all," he said as he seated his former fiancée. _I wouldn't have believed this if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes...Never in a million years..._


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

 _The de la Vega garden..._

Rafael sighed as he thought about the changes the last several weeks had brought about...He and Lolita were getting closer and he was pleased about that but still...something was nagging him. _I have a woman that I love and admire but something seems to be missing...that special spark...that fire that he was looking for...I am being a typical de la Vega...wanting something more difficult...more challenging..._

"Cousin, there you are. Father was looking for you," Diego stated as he walked up to his cousin, "Rafael, are you listening to me?"

"Oh...Diego. I was...just...just thinking."

"It must have been something or is it someone you were thinking of, Rafael."

"I was just thinking about how much things have changed the past several weeks...Margarita seems to be growing up...right before my eyes. Diego and I admit that I find that...very..."

"Attractive. Don't you, cousin," the tall caballero surmised, "Don't bother to deny it."

"I won't deny that Margarita was a little immature when I met her...I always wanted her to grow up and now that she has...I wonder what might have been but now there is another woman involved...a woman that I care for very deeply."

 _Leave it to a de la Vega...to chose the most difficult path_ _._ "Do you love Lolita, Rafael or was she a tool to make Margarita jealous?"

"Are you suggesting that I am some sort of cad who plays with a woman's feelings?"

"I am not accusing you of intentionally setting out to use anyone but you did start up with Lolita awfully quickly..."

"I have never been one to let grass grow under my feet. Besides, Margarita was being difficult at the time."

"Because of her infatuation with Zorro. Is that what you were going to say? Don't put the blame on me for your own impulsiveness."

"I am not blaming you, Diego. At least, I was willing to do something..."

"Involving yourself with another woman before you were ready wasn't the smartest thing you have ever done," the taller man ventured.

"This coming from a man who didn't have the courage to be honest with the woman he loved...who hid who he was and what he was behind a mask that wasn't the smartest thing you could have done, either, Diego."

"You know very well why I did what I did. It was the only thing that I could have done at the time, Rafael. I have paid a high price for my secrecy...I am glad that Victoria loves me for myself and my father will understand in time...but this has nothing to do with what is going on between you and Margarita," he said as he ran a hand through his dark hair, "We are talking about you...You always were a little impulsive, Rafael. Showing up with a fiancée that you barely knew and..."

"I thought that you liked Margarita..."

 _Typical de la Vega...stubborn as a mule_ , the tall caballero thought. "Whether I approved of her or not is not important, Rafael...The point is...is that you jump in with both feet first and rarely consider the consequences."

"Pot meet kettle...I am not the only one who is impulsive..."

 _But at least I have narrowed my choice down to one woman,_ he smirked. "Touché, cousin. Now another person is involved...a woman that many caballeros would be glad to call their own."

"She is a wonderful woman. I am lucky to have found such a lady. So much as happened. I never meant to hurt anyone..."

"I don't think that you did...consciously but it was a little too soon after your breakup."

"Margarita is the woman for me or perhaps, Lolita is the one for me. I don't know what to do..."

"Be honest with yourself. You need to decide about which woman is best for you...what you want out of life...Marriage is a commitment not to be taken lightly."

"You sound as though you are considering the idea, cousin," Rafael teased, "At least, you have narrowed it down to one woman."

"I plan on proposing to Victoria soon and I want you to be my best man."

"It would be an honor. Maybe by that time, I will have settled on my own bride.."

 _ZZZ_

"Come in," Don Alejandro said at the knock on the door. "Son, is there something you needed?"

"Father, do you remember mother's ruby ring?"

"The one surrounded by diamonds. Yes, it is right here," Don Alejandro walked to the dresser, opened the second drawer down, and removed a false panel toward the back of the drawer. The old don lifted out a small box and removed the ring. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him, "I was saving this for a special occasion, son. I always hoped that you would give it to the woman you planned to marry."

"Father, that is exactly what I am planning to do. With your blessing, I am planning on asking Victoria to marry me."

"Diego...I couldn't be more pleased...You could not have chosen a finer woman...I am so happy for you...Having Victoria as a daughter-in-law has always been my fondest wish," he smiled as he hugged his tall son.

"Even more than grandchildren," Diego teased.

"Well...even more than grandchildren...although..."

"What, Father..."

"I expect to have many grandchildren...to...to carry on the de la Vega name, of course."

"First...the proposal...then the wedding...after that, Victoria and I will see what we can do about grandchildren..."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

 _Victoria's Tavern..._

"Things seem to be going well for you, my daughter," Don Esteban smiled, "your debt to Marisol is finally paid off."

"I have never worked so hard in my life, Father but thank God, it is all over. I never want to go through anything like I have gone through these last few months. Perhaps, I can get on with my life now instead of focusing on my debts."

"And what are you plans, kitten? Your mother and I are planning on staying a little while longer. Perhaps, you would like to come home or do you have something else in mind?"

"I don't know, Father but..."

"Does it have something to do with Rafael? The two of you did not part on good terms. He is still seeing Lolita Quintero...Isn't he?"

"He is not serious about that insipid little mouse...He is just using her to make me jealous. I just know it!"

"Dear...don't speak too soon, Margarita," her mother added, "I don't think that Rafael is capable of doing such a thing!"

"It is merely a ploy...a little game he is playing...he was upset with me for being infatuated with Zorro...I am sure that I can get him back, just like that," she replied with a snap of her finger, "Rafael is too much of a gentleman to play with a ladies' affections. Besides, he was on the rebound from me...a man will do practically anything when he has been spurned by the woman he loves."Men can be such boys...Don't you think so, Mama?"

 _Don't be so cocky, daughter. That little mouse may be more of a challenge than you think she is,_ Dona Alisa thought. "Don't take his past feelings for you for granted, dear. It is possible that the man has moved on..."

"From Lolita to me so quickly...I hope not," she said, "Speak of the devil and he magically appears..."

"Daughter, hold your tongue," her father scolded.

"it's only an expression, Father. I meant no disrespect."

"Don Esteban...Don Alisa, it is good to see you. Would you mind if I spoke to your daughter for one moment," the man in question responded as he approached their table.

"Certainly, would you excuse us please?"

"Is there something you needed, Rafael?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you for paying off your debt to Marisol. You are finally free now."

"Gracias, Rafael but is that all you wanted to talk to me about. Where is your dear little Lolita? She always seems to be clinging to your arm."

"Lolita is visiting friends in Monterrey for a few days."

"While the cats away...the mice will play. Is that it," Margarita smirked.

"Why would you say that?"

"Lolita is beautiful...a little dull..not the kind of woman that you are normally interested in need someone with a hint of danger...a little bit of excitement. A woman who is not afraid to speak her mind..."

"I find Lolita refreshing...as a matter of fact. I don't have to put up with childish whims and antics with her."

"Don't try to fool me, Rafael de la Vega...Admit it...you are still attracted to me...after all this time...even after my little infatuation with Zorro!"

"Your little infatuation with Zorro is what caused the problems between us...among other things. How do I know that you are not just looking for a rich husband to support your lifestyle. I know that a life of servitude is not for you," he stated honestly.

"No, it is not but I would never sell myself off the highest bidder."

"Isn't that what most ladies of our class do? Marry for wealth, power and position...not love...I thought that we had that once."

"We could have it again, Rafael if you would only give me another chance."

"I don't know if I am willing to take the risk, Margarita. I don't know if I can ever trust you again. How do I know that you won't throw me over for the next rich, available caballero who comes along? At least, I know that Lolita wants me for who I am not some legend. She is steady and dependable..."

"You make her sound like some kind of pet not a woman that you are madly in love with."

"What do you know about being in love, Margarita? It's not just going to all the best parties and seeing all the right people. It's about the day to day things...give and take...I need someone who will be there for the good as well as the bad. Have you matured enough to handle the relationship that I am looking for," he wondered, "I hoped that the past few months would have made you grow up a little."

"I have grown up enough to know that I don't want to work for a living," she stated honestly, "it is harder than even I imagined."

"And what about loyalty and friendship. Don't those two things count for something. What about Emilia? Padre Benitez?"

"He was good to me even though I don't approve of his methods. Emilia? She was completely honest with me even though I did not always like her methods."

 _I guess that counts for something,_ he thought. "What are your plans, Margarita?"

"I don't know. Perhaps I will settle down in Los Angeles... or go home with Mama and Papa. I could be persuaded to stay if the right man wanted me to..."

"Nephew...Could I speak to you for a moment," Don Alejandro interrupted, "it won't take long. Margarita, it is good to see you, my dear."

"As you wish, Uncle. Margarita," the tall man bowed quickly.

 _Of all the rotten timing...Just when I was making progress...I may have lost the battle but I will win the war..._


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

 _Victoria's Tavern..._

"That's something that I never thought I'd see again," Victoria glanced at Margarita's table, "Your cousin and Margarita."

"Knowing my father he won't be too pleased about it. Rafael is impulsive and so is Margarita."

"You don't think that the two of them are thinking of getting back together, Diego."

"Stranger things have happened. Rafael likes this new side of Margarita. She has changed but she still has a bit of growing up to do and so does he," the tall caballero sighed, "I had hoped that the experience with Marisol would bring about some changes."

"It has, Diego. She is more civil to me but change rarely happens overnight. She knows what it is to work for a living but she still has had a privileged upbringing. It may take a lifetime for her to become the woman she should be."

"And Rafael," Diego enquired, "What about him?"

"In his own way, he has been just as sheltered as Margarita. He is not used to hard work either."

"Are you saying that there is something wrong with being a caballero? That wealth has made him pampered and lazy."

"Honestly, speaking from the outside...I thought the same thing about you," Victoria held a hand up to forestall Diego's reply, "Before I knew the truth...Your father taught you that with great wealth comes great responsibility. Not a lot of caballero's sons are like you. You care and most importantly. You show it in what you say and what you do."

"Not always, if I had then I would have been arrested on the spot."

"Sometimes, I would get so frustrated with you, Diego de la Vega. I wanted you to do more...to be more. I thought maybe if I pushed long enough and hard enough that the young man I knew before would re-emerge."

"That young man would have been a challenge for you. I was headstrong, cocky and used to getting a little of my own way. Thankfully, Father curbed some of my tendencies."

"I underestimated you but I will never make that mistake again. You can be sure of that."

"I hope so, Victoria. Rest assured, I will not be making that mistake with you, _Querida_."

"Good," she replied saucily, "We are evenly matched, Senor de la Vega."

"So, it would seem."

 _On the way to the hacienda..._

"What was so important that you had to interrupt my conversation with Margarita," Rafael said as he rode alongside his uncle.

"The two of you seemed quite involved for a couple who is no longer engaged and has not been on good terms for months, nephew."

"It was an innocent conversation...nothing more...Really you sound like Diego. Margarita has matured somewhat because of this incident with Marisol. I was angry with her because of her little infatuation with Zorro..."

"Are you saying that you have forgiven her? That you are willing to start over..."

"I don't know, Uncle Alejandro. Sometimes, I can see that she has changed but I still see glimpses of the old Margarita...immature and selfish yet..."

"The attraction is still there. Isn't it, Rafael. Leave it to a de la Vega to make things more complicated than they should be...Be honest with yourself...Once you make a decision...it cannot be undone. You owe it to yourself...to Margarita and Lolita, as well."

"I never meant for things to get so complicated."

"Your let your emotions rule...a trait of most de la Vega men, thankfully Diego seems to have been spared that particular trait."

 _If only you knew, Uncle Alejandro...If only you knew..._ "Diego was quite the firebrand when he was young or don't you remember."

"That is true but he came back from Spain quite different. Diego's time at University changed him...I suppose falling in love tempered some of his youthful impetuousness..."

"A caballero of his wealth and position would be attractive to any number of women. I always thought that Diego would marry years ago."

"My son told me about his life in Spain. I understand why he has been hesitant to risk his heart again. He has found the right woman to share his life with...Diego is ready to take the responsibilities and the pleasures of married life. I want the same thing for you with the right woman, of course."

"I know that, Uncle Alejandro. How do you know that Margarita is not the woman for me?"

"Too often you let your heart lead your head. Deciding who you will spend the rest of your life with is important. Elena and I despite our differences were well matched," the old man began, "Stop trying to change the conversation, Rafael...Now as I was saying..."

The younger caballero rolled his eyes slightly prepared to listen to whatever words of wisdom would come from his uncle...

 _ZZZ_

"So do you have any plans for tomorrow night," Diego said as he escorted Victoria to the door of the tavern.

"None unless a handsome caballero wants to spend some time with me."

"He most certainly does if my lady would be so kind. It doesn't seem as though I get to spend enough time together."

"Really," she teased, "I recall seeing a certain caballero who shall remain nameless her for breakfast this morning and for lunch."

"Can I help it if you have the best food in the territory?"

"Is that all you come here for the food? I thought that it was my delightful and charming company," Victoria replied pretending to be affronted.

"You know better than that...I love your wit, your charm, your outspokenness...I love everything about you."

"Thank you, kind sir. Then I would most certainly like the pleasure of your company."

"Then I will arrive promptly at seven. I expect to see you looking your absolute loveliest," he said as he bowed and kissed her hand, "Until then, Senorita."

 _What is he up to,_ Victoria thought.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

 _The de la Vega hacienda..._

"Put the flowers, right there," Maria ordered as the ladies put the finishing touches on the dining room, "everything has to be perfect tonight for Master Diego and Senorita Escalante."

"I am sure that it will be, Maria," Diego said as he kissed her cheek gently.

"You, rascal! You startled me. How do you always manage to sneak up on me?"

"It's all in the timing. Everything looks wonderful. Victoria will love it. Gracias, Maria. How do I look," he said uncertainly.

The housekeeper gave him a swift perusal. "This cravat of yours, Diego is all wrong. You never could tie one of these things. Here, let me adjust it for you. There...now, you look like the handsome caballero that you are," she said affectionately as the other servants left to complete their preparations.

"What would I do without you, Maria? I may appear calm on the outside but inside I am a nervous wreck."

"It's not every day that a man proposes to the woman that he loves...When my Eduardo proposed...he was so nervous but everything turned out so well. He was the love of my life and we raised wonderful children together. I am thankful for every day that we had together..."

"He was a good man, Maria. He loved you very much," Diego admitted, "I want that kind of relationship for myself. I am determined to marry for love...I always have been. Some people don't believe that I will make Victoria happy...that I am too weak to cope with such a spirited woman..."

"The two of you are equally matched. You have always had a quiet strength...The two of you will do well together...you love her...I can see it in your eyes. You can't hide everything behind a mask..."

"You...you know but you haven't said anything after all these years...I should not be surprised," he said as he ran a hand through his hair, "you know me better than anyone else. Why didn't you say something before now?"

"You were a headstrong, adventurous boy, Diego de la Vega...I saw the similarities early on...I knew that you wouldn't stand by and let them arrest your father and the senorita...You are very much like your father despite what others may think..."

"He doesn't know, Maria. I have hated hiding this from him..."

"Your father cannot see beyond the image that you present to the world but he loves you dearly...I am sure of that, Master Diego..."

"She's right, son. No man could have a better son," Alejandro said as he entered the room, "You look very handsome. Victoria will be dazzled."

"Gracias. I only hope that she will accept my proposal."

"I know she will...Go on, Diego. Felipe and I will manage to be out of the way when you return but I want details...as soon as possible."

"Yes, Father," he said dutifully, "You and Felipe will be the first to know."

 _ZZZ_

"That was a wonderful dinner. Maria really outdid herself tonight," Victoria smiled.

"She would do anything for you."

"And for you, Diego de la Vega. You have her wrapped around your little finger. Don't deny it. You have always had a special bond with Maria...she loves you not just because you are Don Alejandro's son...""

"Maria has been a part of my life for as long as I can remember. You look positively radiant tonight." Victoria's dark hair cascaded down her back in soft curls adorned by the jewelry that Diego had given her. Her dark rose gown accentuated her figure to perfection.

"Gracias, Diego. You look very handsome tonight." He looked especially dashing in his midnight blue suit, matching cravat and white shirt.

"Gracias, Querida. I wanted this to be a special night...for both of us," the tall caballero stood and offered her his arm. "Would you care to join me in the garden?"

 _The de la Vega garden..._

Diego led his beloved to his favorite spot and seated Victoria on the bench. She smiled as he knelt before her. "Victoria Escalante...my heart belonged to you from the first moment that I saw you...I have never met anyone as exciting...as courageous or as beautiful as you...Would you do me the honor of being my wife and the mother of my children?"

"Yes...Diego de la Vega...Most definitely...yes," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

" _Querida_...My mother always wanted me to give this to my future wife. I think that she would be pleased that I am marrying you...She always like your spirit...your fire," he smiled as he placed his mother's ring on her finger, "It fits perfectly. Almost as if it were made specifically for you."

"It was, Diego. I can't think of anything more beautiful. I am honored to wear it. The only thing that I will cherish more will be the day you place the band on my finger...The day I become your wife."

"Let's go tell Father and Felipe. I promised that they would be the first to know."

"Don Alejandro will want the bans posted...there will be so much to do...so much to plan," Victoria said excitedly.

"My father will want the grandest celebration this pueblo has ever seen...invite family from Spain. It may take months before we are even married," he sighed.

"Perhaps, we can find a way to convince him otherwise, Diego...I don't want a grand ceremony...I want to be your wife but I don't want to disappoint your father and I do want my brothers here for the ceremony. There must be a way."

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it. All I want is to married to you."

"I feel exactly the same way."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

 _The de la Vega hacienda..._

Victoria smiled as she thought about Don Alejandro's reaction to the engagement. He was overjoyed and wanted to plan the finest wedding Los Angeles had ever seen. It has taken much convincing on her part as well as Diego's to not wait six more months to have the wedding. Relatives from as far away as Madrid would be invited so the wait would be four months instead of the six that Don Alejandro had wanted. _As long as my brothers are here that would be enough for me_. The party was a success...Most of the guests had given her their sincere congratulations even though some in attendance did not approve of the engagement of two people from different classes in society...

"Your engagement party is a smashing success, if I do say so myself," the alcalde stated as he adjusted his white gloves.

"Thank you, alcalde," she replied graciously.

"You certainly look the part of a dona tonight, Senorita Escalante. I thought that Don Diego was destined to be a lifelong bachelor. My congratulations for snaring the heir to the de la Vega fortune."

 _Leave it to the alcalde to make this into a scheme on my part..._ "I love Diego and he loves me. We will be very happy together..."

"It amazes me that such a spirited woman as yourself would chose a man like de la Vega."

"Why would you say something like that? Diego is a wonderful man..."

"His wealth and position makes him infinitely more attractive than shall we say...a certain outlaw. That bandit didn't at least challenge Diego for your hand...Doesn't that seem strange to you? Are you sure that he won't interfere with your wedding somehow that he is only biding his time."

"Zorro knows that Diego is the man for me." Victoria took a deep breath as she struggled to control her temper.

"Well, if I have my way that outlaw will brought to justice."

"That is something you will never do, _alcalde._ You can be sure of that."

"You seem to be very protective of an outlaw...a man that you are no longer in love with...Is de la Vega aware that he is only a substitute for Zorro? That you are still in love with the man..."

"I will always admire Zorro for who he is and what he does but I am marrying Diego! I love him and only him." _Diego is more of a man than you will ever be...With or without the mask._

"Is everything alright, Victoria?"

"I am fine, Diego," she smiled. _Now that you're here..I was about to give our unwanted guest a piece of my mind..._

"Don Diego...I...I just congratulated the senorita on your engagement." _I wouldn't wish that little spitfire on anyone except de la Vega..._

"Gracias, Alcalde," the tall caballero said as he gazed at his fiancée. "Now if you will excuse us. I would like to dance with my fiancée."

 _The two of you deserve each other._ _Especially knowing that she is only marrying you for your money..._

 _ZZZ_

"Are you alright, Victoria," Diego said as he danced with his fiancée, "The alcalde made some thoughtless remark about me. Didn't he?"

"The nerve of that man! He made it sound like I am only after you for your money and that I was too spirited for a weakling like you."

"A lot of people are probably thinking the same thing...that I am your second choice because you could not have Zorro. As long as the two of us know the truth...that is all that matters to me...I am marrying the woman that I love and besides I get some of my own back from time to time," he laughed.

 _Put that water down. So, Don Diego, now you're interfering with the running of my garrison?_

 _Not at all, Alcalde, the tall caballero patted Mendoza on the shoulder. Sergeant, don't worry. In a moment, you'll have all the relief you need._

 _I gave orders that there will be no relief for Mendoza!_

 _Even your orders may be countermanded by a higher authority._

 _There is no higher authority! I am the alcalde. I am the supreme authority!_

 _Almost, Alcalde. But not quite that supreme, the tall caballero smiled as it began to rain..._

"I remember that, Diego. I remember the look on his face...It was priceless. I suppose even the Ramon needs a reminder every now and then."

"Now, there's the smile that I love...Querida. He is just a petty, jealous little man who only lives to capture Zorro."

"If I have my way that is something that he will never do."

"Amen to that, _mi Corazon_."

 _ZZZ_

"You do not seem to be enjoying yourself, Senor Ramon."

"Senorita Marisol, you look well this evening...There is no accounting for taste. Is there?"

"Don Diego is not one of your favorite people. Is he? Or the senorita for that matter?"

"He is an indolent fop not worth my time or attention. Victoria Escalante, well that is another matter. Being the future mistress of the de la Vega household is quite a step up from being a mere barmaid. She will have a life of comfort and ease..."

"The cousin is infinitely more interesting and much more attractive, I'd say."

"Are you smitten with young de la Vega? How amusing." _You could have had a man like me...with my power and your money...We would have made a formidable team..._

"He is handsome and well-connected...If not for that insipid Lolita Quintero, maybe I could have been a de la Vega..."

"This is rich...You are too much like his former fiancée to even stand a chance with him."

"Oh, really. How can you compare me to a woman like that?"

"You think that you would have a chance with him? I don't believe it," he laughed.

"Every man is susceptible to a pretty face," she countered, "I could have him or any other caballero just like that..."

"Are you sure about that? I don't see an engagement ring on your finger..."

"I haven't met the right man yet."

 _You haven't met anyone who will put up with your petulance and your antics..._

"Just watch and learn, Senor Ramon."

 _Good riddance,_ the alcalde thought, _This promises to be most amusing..._


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

 _The de la Vega garden..._

"Where is our dear little Lolita," Marisol enquired, "someone as handsome as you should not be standing here all alone, Rafael..."

"She is right over there talking to some friends, Marisol. Is there something you wanted?"

"Only a few minutes of your time...We have hardly had a chance to converse...since that unfortunate little incident with Senorita de Madeira."

"That little incident could have been avoided if the two of you had been more ladylike. I believe you started the entire incident by referring to her as a servant."

"Everyone knew that she was working at the mission. Senorita Escalante practically banished her from the tavern because of her behavior. What did I say that was so wrong? It was the truth."

"You insulted her and her family...You inferred that she was a lady and that working was beneath people of a certain class."

"Would you want your wife to work? I mean it is alright for some people but not the wife or fiancée of a caballero."

"It seems good enough for Senorita Escalante and for my cousin Diego."

"That is different. She was always one of the working class. If not for her engagement to your cousin and his liberal views, none of this would be a thing would not be tolerated in Madrid for one tiny instant!"

"This is not Madrid, Marisol. This is the New World. You must stop living in the past."

"Tradition is not necessarily a bad thing but I suppose that you can bend the rules to suit yourself."

"Diego and Victoria seem very happy and very well-suited to each other. Could it be that you are jealous, Marisol? She managed to do something that you and the rest of these well-bred ladies could not do! Win my cousin's heart..."

"Why would I be jealous? Of Victoria Escalante? Of Don Diego? You cannot be serious! This coming from someone that is using Lolita Quintero to make a certain someone jealous. Aren't you being a little hypocritical?"

"I would never use Lolita. How dare you say such a thing, Marisol?"

"You had barely broken up with Margarita before you enlisted Dona Maria's services. Your affections could not have changed that quickly. Our little Lolita was too smitten by you to notice," she taunted, "Here she comes right now. Evidently, she is not too pleased by our little tete-a-tete. This promises to be most interesting. Don't you think, Rafael?"

"Is that true, Rafael? Is Marisol right?"

"Marisol is making trouble...Let's discuss this in private?"

"I would like an answer. Do you still love Margarita? Was I just a way to make her jealous?"

"This is not the time or place to discuss such things, Lolita," he stated as he looked at his surroundings. As usual, Marisol's flair for the dramatic had started to draw a crowd.

"What is going on, nephew," Don Alejandro stated.

"Marisol is causing trouble as usual, Uncle..."

"I was only speaking the truth. Some people cannot handle the truth even when it is presented to them on a silver platter..."

"You are causing quite a scene.," Don Alejandro interrupted, "Son, would you find the Senorita's mother? Our guest has overstayed her welcome. Let's leave these two alone for a few minutes..."

Despite the confusion, he was glad to see the woman take her leave. "Senorita..."

"Don't bother. Mother and I will show ourselves out. It has been a most interesting evening."

"Nephew, I will leave the two of you so you can talk."

 _Minutes later..._

"Lolita...please let me explain..."

"Alright, Rafael...I am willing to listen."

"I admit that the idea did cross my mind at first. Margarita had abandoned me for Zorro," he confessed, "I was angry and hurt but I never set out to hurt you..."

"So you were using me as a substitute...a second choice when you could not have Margarita."

"I wanted Dona Maria to introduce me to other women to see if..."

"There were other 'fish in the sea.' I thought that you were sincerely interested in me...that you enjoyed my company."

"I do enjoy your company, Lolita more than I ever thought possible but I still have feelings for Margarita," he confessed.

"Then Marisol was right, Rafael. Maybe you should have given her time."

"You sound like, Diego. He said that I should wait until her silly infatuation with Zorro ran its course..."

"Instead of giving her time, you rushed headlong into another relationship before you were ready...You used me to make her jealous. I will not be part of some little game between the two of you and I will not be your second choice...some kind of consolation prize. I want a man who loves me and only me. I will not settle for second best...I would rather be alone than live a life of misery with someone who has no love or respect for me or my feelings. You and Margarita need to grow up...stop playing games with other people's lives. You need to make up your mind about who and what you really want out of life, Rafael. Good night, Senor de la Vega," Lolita held her head proudly and walked out of the hacienda, "Don Alejandro, good night. Papa is waiting for me."

"Good night, my dear. You are a true lady."

"Lolita...wait," Rafael said as he rushed after her.

"Let her go, nephew. She is too upset to talk to you now."

"I never meant to hurt her. Where did everything go so wrong?"


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

 _On the way to the de la Cruz hacienda..._

"Well, I must say, Senorita. You certainly made a dull party infinitely more interesting," Luis Ramon smirked, "I am persona non grata with the de la Vegas. Now, you have certainly added your name to that list. Your little attempt to capture young Rafael's attention did not work."

"The man is still attracted to that former fiancée of his but won't admit it. He doesn't know what he wants...a little girl or a woman like me."

"So you managed to try to force your attentions on him...getting yourself kicked out of the social event of the season...All in one night...This will be the talk of the pueblo tomorrow morning, my dear."

"It is enough that Mama allowed you to escort this carriage but I have had enough of your remarks, Senor Alcalde."

"Aren't we a little touchy, Senorita? By tomorrow, I may be the only friend that you have in Los Angeles. You really should try to be a little nicer to me..."

"And why should I be nice to you? You are merely a second-rate soldier of fortune."

"I would not be so quick as to dismiss this...second-rate soldier of fortune. You are not the most popular woman in Los Angeles right now. The other caballeros will treat you like the plague."

"They wouldn't dare. My family is one of the wealthiest and most influential in all of California."

"That may be true but you have managed to offend the wealthiest and most influential family in the territory. A family that has ties to the Spanish throne...You managed to cause more trouble than I have in the short time I have been here."

"Why should I care about the people in this god-forsaken pueblo? Los Angeles is not exactly Monterrey or Santa Paula. I long for the gaiety and splendour of Madrid and the court."

"We have something in common. I don't intend to stay in Los Angeles forever. You were born for something higher, more civilized than this provincial life. You'd need only one "friend" to introduce you into the proper circles. The de la Vegas may be related to the king but they are not the only wealthy family with ties to the King..."

"It may be years before you leave Los Angeles...You have yet to capture this elusive Zorro."

"I will in due time. Surely, you don't expect Zorro to stand idly by and let the woman he loves marry de la Vega. I fully expect him to interrupt the ceremony and..."

"That is how you will capture him and what if your plan doesn't succeed."

"Then I will cross that bridge when I come to that. Trust me."

 _Victoria's Tavern..._

"Leave it to Marisol to try and ruin a perfectly good party," Victoria said as Diego held her in his arms.

"Nothing could ruin tonight for me not even Marisol. Father was tired of her antics and so was Rafael. I feel bad for him, _Querida_...He lost Margarita and now apparently Lolita is lost to him as well."

"Do you think that he loves Lolita or is only using her?"

"My cousin is young and impulsive. I don't know what he is thinking. He is attracted to Margarita but it will take more than attraction for them to make a go of it. He is the typical de la Vega always looking for a challenge," he sighed.

"Were you looking for a challenge when you fell in love with me, Diego de la Vega?"

"I have always loved your fire...your spirit, intelligence and compassion..."

"That does not answer my question..."

"You are not the typical caballero's daughter and I find that very attractive. Every day with you will be an adventure, Victoria. There is so much that I love about you...I cannot put it into words. I wasn't looking for a challenge...When I saw you again after I returned from Spain all I could think about was how beautiful you were...how you stood up to Ramon...Maybe a part of me was looking for something to challenge me...to inspire me...to do the impossible," he admitted, "when I saw you...I saw someone who complimented me...someone I could share my life with...who would meet life's challenges by my side..."

"We will meet them together. I wasn't looking for a challenge but I found the one man that I am meant to be with. You inspire me...challenge me to see things differently, Diego. I only hope that your cousin finds the same thing for himself."

"From your mouth to God's ears, Victoria."

 _The de la Vega garden..._

Rafael took another sip from his glass. The velvety liquid felt good going down his throat. He was certain that he would have a hangover in the morning but the alcohol would numb the effects of what had been a disastrous evening. _How could things get any worse? It's all Zorro's fault...If only I had never come to this pueblo...If only Margarita had never laid eyes on that masked terror...We would be planning our wedding...We would be looking forward to being together for the rest of our lives...I wish I had never laid eyes on the man...Diego and his secrets...wonderful, perfect Diego...a man without fault...my cousin...my big brother...You have the perfect life...a beautiful woman who loves you...heir to one of the finest estates in California...loved and adored by the people of Los Angeles...Everything handed to you on a silver platter and what do I have...nothing...All of this is your fault..._ _Yours and that alter ego of yours,_ he thought drunkenly.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

 _The De la Vega Garden..._

"Sit down, Rafael. Don't you think that you have had enough to drink," Alejandro said as he steered his nephew towards the sala...

"This evening has gone from bad to worse," he slurred finally feeling the effects of the wine.

"Come, sit here on the couch. Maria, prepare some of your famous remedy, _por favor_. My nephew will have quite a hangover in the morning. _Gracias_."

"First, Marisol accused me of using Lolita to make Margarita jealous. Now, I have lost her for good."

"Los Angeles is a small pueblo and people tend to gossip. Deep down...do you truly care about Lolita or is it Margarita that you want?"

"Lolita would make a wonderful wife..I enjoy her company."

"Do you love her? Are you using her as a substitute for Margarita?"

"You sound like Diego...always worrying. I am a grown man capable or making my own decisions."

"You are not acting like one, nephew. You cannot toy with a woman's feelings and not expect to get burned."

"I did not intentionally set out to hurt Lolita."

"Your timing left a little something to be desired. You were hurt and angry about Margarita's infatuation with Zorro. Lolita was the next best thing."

"Why didn't you say something before now," Rafael emptied his glass of wine, "It would have saved me some trouble and some heartache. Maybe, I would have listened."

"Margarita has been nothing but trouble since she arrived in Los Angeles."

"Life with her would definitely not be dull...She is a little spirited...a little high strung."

"As well as spoiled, flighty and selfish," Alejandro interrupted.

"I thought that you approved of her...that she would make the perfect de la Vega wife."

"She is a challenge...that's for sure."

"I thought that the de la Vega men found that attractive. We love a challenge...You even said so yourself."

"De la Vegas are known to be impulsive and hard-headed. I don't think that I could have done anything to convince you. Thankfully, Diego seems to have been spared some of our worst traits. His common sense has served him well these past few years. He has been a model son and hopefully, he will be a model husband and father."

"You make him sound like such a _paragon_ of virtue, Uncle Alejandro. He is not the perfect man that you think he is..."

"I never said that my son was perfect but least, he has decided on the woman that he loves. Can I say the same thing for you, nephew?"

"You seem to have forgotten all the escapades he got himself into," his nephew interrupted, "He is not the perfect angel that you think he is..."

"You were there right along with him. What does this have to do with anything? We are talking about you not about Diego..."

"What is going on is here," Diego said as he returned from dropping off Victoria at the tavern, "I heard the two of you as soon as I came into the hacienda."

"Your cousin and I were having a little disagreement, son."

"A little disagreement. Really...Father...Rafael. Let me guess... Marisol and Margarita are at the bottom of this...I should have known.."

"Always the clever fox, Diego...so clever when it comes to matters of the heart."

"Rafael, there is no need to speak to your cousin like that...What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing...absolutely nothing. Why would anything be wrong? My life is in a shambles...I have lost everything...While Diego has everything...as usual..."

"Where is all of this coming from, Rafael? You have always been like a brother to me."

"Always the right answer...Perfect Diego...all wise and all knowing. You never say or do anything wrong! You had the best grades in school...The respect of everyone around you...you have always had everything handed to you...a beautiful fiancée...you'll raise a house full of perfect children. It has all been so easy for you..."

"I have worked hard for everything that I have achieved, cousin. I am not perfect...I am just a man. You have had too much to drink, cousin. Stop feeling sorry for yourself..."

"I am just getting started and for your information...I have not had too much too drink. I have always had a higher tolerance for alcohol than you."

"At least I was not afraid to take a chance unlike my dear cousin here. He has been in love with Victoria for years and he was too cowardly to act on his feelings until now!"

"Diego is not a coward, Rafael...I know that and you know that."

"Nothing to say, Diego...Don't just stand there and play the part of the poor, injured son...Why won't you defend yourself? Aren't you man enough to let your father see who you truly are behind that mask you wear?"

"This is not the time or the place, Rafael," the tall caballero ran an agitated hand through his hair.

"What is he talking about, son? Is there something that I don't know about? Some secret that you are hiding?"

"What secret could I be hiding from you, Father? Rafael has had too much to drink."

"Still too afraid to admit the truth," he taunted.

The tall caballero had reached his limit..."Be quiet, Rafael."

"Make me or are you afraid," the younger man had not finished his statement before his taller cousin punched him in the jaw, "The famous de la Vega temper rears its ugly head at last. I told you that he wasn't the perfect man you thought he was."

"What does any of this have to do with Diego," Alejandro growled.

"None of this would have happened if it had not been for Margarita's obsession with Zorro? If my so-called fiancée had not set her sights on Zorro, then we would have been married by now!"

"You should be angry with Zorro and not Diego. Diego has nothing to do with this..."

"My anger is not misplaced, uncle...Your precious, perfect son is Zorro!"


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

 _"What is he talking about, son? Is there something that I don't know about? Some secret that you are hiding?"_

 _"What secret could I be hiding from you, Father? Rafael has had too much to drink."_

 _"Still too afraid to admit the truth," he taunted._

 _The tall caballero had reached his limit..."Be quiet, Rafael."_

 _"Make me or are you afraid," the younger man had not finished his statement before his taller cousin punched him in the jaw, "The famous de la Vega temper rears its ugly head at last. I told you that he wasn't the perfect man you thought he was."_

 _"What does any of this have to do with Diego," Alejandro growled._

 _"None of this would have happened if it had not been for Margarita's obsession with Zorro? If my so-called fiancée had not set her sights on Zorro, then we would have been married by now!"_

 _"You should be angry with Zorro and not Diego. Diego has nothing to do with this..."_

 _"My anger is not misplaced, uncle...Your precious, perfect son is Zorro!"_

"Diego...my Diego...the man who detests violence of any kind...who fell off an old mare...is the legendary Zorro. You really have had too much to drink, Rafael," Alejandro began, "This is preposterous...Why would anyone think that my studious, peaceful son could be Zorro? My son and I need a moment alone, Rafael. You have caused quite enough trouble tonight..."

 _ZZZ_

Once they were alone, the old caballero looked at his tall son. _Why would Rafael make such a claim and why would Diego get so upset unless Rafael's claims were true?_ "Now, that Rafael is gone...I want the truth...No more explanations...no more stories...just the truth from your own lips, Diego Sebastian de la Vega! Right now!"

"Father...I can explain."

"Don't Father me, Diego Sebastian de la Vega. Rafael was drunk...You? Zorro? My son who disappears at the slightest hint of trouble...who professes to despise swordplay... who sleeps well past noon most of the time...You're nothing like Zorro. Physically, perhaps. That is where the similarities end..."

"I am Zorro. I always have been...I know it's hard to believe but I am Zorro. Felipe and I created him...Would you like to see Zorro's sword, Father or Toronado? Have me demonstrate my skill with a sword?"

"I thought you said you didn't finish your studies with Sir Edmund...I've never seen you handle a sword and now you tell me that you're a master swordsman..."

"You assumed that I didn't finish...I was Sir Edmund's best student...Zorro's sword is his. I tried to tell you but..."

"I wouldn't listen...and when were you going to tell me? After you and Victoria were married..."

"Don't you think that I wanted you to know? That I wanted to hide this from my own father..."

"I suppose Victoria knows...Of course, that explains why," the old caballero hesitated.

"Why she accepted my proposal. Why would someone as beautiful and intelligent as Victoria want to marry plain...boring...Diego de la Vega?"

"I didn't mean to insult you, son..."

"I am aware of what people think of me...Even my own father...You never understood me...my love for science...the arts...You wanted a son who was a true de la Vega...a master swordsman and horseman...I could never measure up to you or your accomplishments...I wanted you to be proud of me...the son that you raised."

"I have always been proud of you, Diego."

"That's not true, Father. Every time, I rode...I thought about you...the great Alejandro de la Vega...how proud you would be...I always wanted you to be proud of me instead of ashamed of the weak son he managed to sire...I know that I have been a disappointment to you..."

"I have been a foolish old man wanting you to be just like me...not seeing the man that I raised...a man who is not just my son but Elena's as well...I want to get to know you again. I want us to be close...like we used to be..."

"I would like that too, Father. I want you to accept me as I am...Diego not the second coming of Don Alejandro de la Vega..."

"I need time...time to adjust to all of this. It's not everyday that a man discovers that his son is not the man that he thinks he is...Will you grant me that?"

"Yes, Father. Forgive me."

"Always, _hijo_. There had better not be more secrets that you are keeping from me."

"None...Trust can be rebuilt...Follow me...I have something to show you."

 _ZZZ_

"That tastes awful, Maria but I suppose I deserve it," Rafael said as he took another sip of her vile concoction.

"You do, Master Rafael. After what you did tonight...you deserve that and more..."

"So you overhead," he grimaced.

"I did...but I already knew that young Diego is Zorro. I have known for years. He couldn't fool me...I have known that boy since he could walk."

"I should have known, Maria. You always were an intelligent woman."

"For a man who is supposed to be intelligent. You do some foolish things. How could you do that to Don Diego? The two of you have been close as long as I can remember..."

"I betrayed his trust...all because of my jealousy."

"Diego has not always had it easy...when Dona Elena died, I remember how heartbroken he was...all these years, wanting and needing his father's respect to...see it given to his alter ego...not being able to acknowledge his own accomplishments...It really has been easy for him!"

"He will never forgive me...I was feeling sorry for myself...I had to lash out at someone."

"Your cousin...The man who loves you like a brother was an easy target...He will be angry with you for a while but he will forgive you."

"I hope so, Maria."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

 _The Cave..._

"So this is where you disappeared to...all those times, I was looking for you," Alejandro said as he walked around the cave, "Toronado is magnificent. Pure Andalusian, isn't he?"

"Yes, Father. I could not ask for a finer horse."

"You must introduce him to some of our mares."

"Knowing Toronado, perhaps he already has..."

"I should have known you were Zorro. You were too much of a hell-raiser to have changed so much. Always getting into something...even as a toddler...an adventurous teen...Why didn't I question why you had changed so much?"

"You saw what I wanted you to see...Looking back, I would have given anything to have let you in on the secret but I was afraid of what the alcalde might do to you." _Be careful or you will regret coming back to Los Angeles._

"You played that part of a good son...knowing that if there was any trouble with the caballeros, he'd suspect that you were behind it."

"There was always room in his jail for another de la Vega."

"It was enough that he threatened Victoria and me...but to threaten you.."

"I am not afraid of him or his threats...you and Victoria are my only concerns, Father."

"We can take care of ourselves and Luis Ramon's day will come. Of that, I am certain. Now, off to bed with you," Alejandro laughed at Diego's expression, "You are Zorro but I am still your father. Rest, my son. We will talk in the morning..."

 _The next morning..._

"Good morning, son. Did you sleep well," Alejandro said as he sipped his coffee.

"Never better, Father."

"Where is Rafael? Usually he is up and about by now."

 _Probably hiding in his room like a coward,_ Diego thought. "I am really not all that concerned about my cousin."

"Still angry with him, my son?"

"Why shouldn't I be? He betrayed me...I wanted to tell you myself and he ruined it with one drunken slip of the tongue."

"I know that, Diego and I'm sorry," Rafael entered sporting a bruise on his jaw.

 _Serves him right,_ Diego smirked. "Words are not enough, cousin...I seem to have lost my appetite. Father, excuse me."

"He really is upset with me."

'What do you expect, Rafael? Instant forgiveness. The two of you are like brothers... Calling him a coward when he is the furthest thing from that!"

"And you haven't thought or said the same thing!"

"I was disappointed I was in my son but now I know the truth. Underneath all of the remarks, Diego knows that I love him and in spite of everything he loves me..."

"If he can forgive you...then he can forgive me..."

"The bond between a father and a son is not easily broken, Rafael...You took your pain and anger out on him...he trusted you and you repaid his trust by calling him a coward...for blaming him for your separation from Margarita and your estrangement from Lolita. I wonder if we would have been better off if you and Margarita had never come to Los Angeles..."

"We are family...I thought that meant something. Are you turning your back on me?"

"You need to sort out your own problems. I am tired of all the drama and chaos."

"Are you sure that you're not saying this out of anger? To get back at me for hurting your 'precious' Diego?"

"You need time and space to heal, my boy...Perhaps, a change of scenery would be good for you," Alejandro suggested.

"So you're throwing me out, Uncle. All because of what I said to Diego."

"This has nothing to do with that but everything to do with you and your behavior."

"You would never have done this if Diego had not influenced you. I never thought that he would be so petty."

"It is for your own good, Rafael. There has been nothing but drama and chaos since you and Margarita arrived here."

"It was a slip of the tongue. I was drunk...I didn't mean what I said."

"I think deep down that...you did mean it..."

"It was only Maria...no harm was done."

"Maria is part of the family...She would never repeat what she heard. What if someone had been here...the _alcalde_ , perhaps or one of our neighbors...Diego could have been arrested or worse..."

"I didn't think..."

"That's the problem. You didn't think...That is precisely what got you into this mess with Margarita and with Lolita."

"De la Vegas let our emotions override our common sense, sometimes. You, of all people should know that."

"I know that but you have to learn to control them...not to strike out at the people that you supposedly love in pain and anger. Do you have any idea of the trouble that you have caused or of the damage that has been done," Alejandro sighed, "this has caused division in our family. You can never take back the things that you said, my boy...Surely, you must see that."

"What do you want me to do? Get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness. I can't change what has been done..."

"You cannot behave like a spoiled child when things don't go your way. You cannot let anger and pain rule your actions. You have to be man enough to admit your mistakes and learn from them. You have to stand on your own two feet. It is time to behave like a de la Vega with honor, integrity and courage. Decide who and what you want out of life...whether it be Margarita, Lolita or someone else. I have faith that you will make the right decision but..."

"You're still throwing me out."

"It is for the best..."

"Fine. Excuse while I pack my bags," Rafael said as he stormed out of the room.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

 _The Tavern..._

"Well...well. What do we have here," Luis Ramon remarked as the Diego's cousin entered the tavern carrying his suitcases, "Trouble in paradise, Senor de la Vega?"

"Nothing to concern yourself, Senor Alcalde..."

 _Not by the looks of that bruise on your jaw._ "When it's one of the wealthiest families in Los Angeles, it is my concern...it makes for interest in our little pueblo...Did you and your uncle have a falling out or was it you and your cousin," Ramon smirked, "Or maybe it was your former fiancée. She is not known for her...sense of decorum. I wouldn't put such a thing past her or did you run into a door or perhaps someone's fist? An irate gentleman? The possibilities are endless..." _I wonder what he did to get himself kicked out of the hacienda..._

"Pure clumsiness, I assure you, Senor Ramon."

"Your cousin is not exactly known for his grace either." _Typical de la Vega..._

"Do you have a room available, Senorita Escalante," Rafael ignored his remarks, "I need a place to stay or would that be against your principles...Unless there is a problem..."

"Why would there be a problem, Senor? I am a businesswoman...My tavern is clean and comfortable. It may not be the hacienda but it is more than suitable."

"The accommodations are not the problem. You are engaged to my cousin. He may not like the fact that I will be staying here..."

"Diego would not interfere with me running my business. This tavern belonged to me long before we became engaged. He respects me...I make my own decisions so there is no problem with your staying here...You are just another customer...you won't get any special privileges because you are a de la Vega unless you have a problem with that."

"I don't expect special treatment. I need a place to stay."

"It's settled then, Senor...I have a room at the top of the stairs to your left..."

"Thank you, Victoria...You won't regret this."

 _I have a feeling that I will..._

 _Later that morning..._

"Diego, what can I get for you today?"

"A plate of your _huevos rancheros_ , coffee and some toast as well as another order of your beautiful smile. Do you have time to come join me this morning?"

"We have the tavern all to ourselves."

"The ring looks perfect on you...right where it belongs," the tall caballero smiled.

"I love my ring but I prefer one handsome caballero even more..."

"Do you really want to go through with it? The de la Vegas are not exactly your typical family..."

"Neither are the Escalante's and speaking of family...your cousin, Ramon is staying here. He got here this morning. Do you have a problem with him staying here?"

"Why should I have a problem with that? This is your tavern, Victoria. He needed a place to stay and you provided one."

"What exactly happened between the two of you?"

"My cousin blames Zorro for all his problems...he called me a coward...I lost my temper and..."

"You hit him...I thought I had a temper!"

"It serves him right, Victoria! He had no right to tell my father...I wanted to tell him!"

"Something good came out of this. You don't have to hide anymore. You can finally be yourself..."

"How did my life get to be so complicated? Maybe it would have been better if I had not started this whole thing."

"Don't you dare, Diego de la Vega? You have done a lot of good for this pueblo!"

"Knowing that you believe in me keeps me going! I don't know what I would do without you, _Querida_!"

"The feeling is mutual, Senor de la Vega...I look forward to spending time together, raising our children and growing old together. It promises to be an adventure."

"Even without the glamour and adventure of a certain masked man. You still want to spend your life with a mild-mannered caballero like me," he teased.

"Life with you will never be dull. I plan on keeping you very occupied for quite some time."

"I can think of anything that I would like more." _Life at the de la Vega household will never be the same..._

 _ZZZ_

"Victoria...I was looking for Diego. Have you seen him by any chance?"

"He just left a few minutes ago, Padre...He had an emergency at the newspaper. Was there something that you needed?"

"I wanted to offer my congratulations on your engagement. I heard that there was quite a stir at your party," he began.

"Unfortunately, Rafael and Diego are at odds...He is staying here for the time being, Padre."

"It wouldn't have something to do with a certain masked man...the animosity he feels for Zorro is well known..."

"What would that have to do with Diego? It is not as if..."

"Diego were Zorro," the clergyman finished, "It would explain certain things that I have suspected for quite some time. I sensed it from the first moment I saw Zorro. I have been trained to observe certain things...mannerisms, body language and Diego's interest in you even though he tried to hide it," he stated, "There are not many men in Los Angeles as tall as your fiancée...what else could it be?"

"You are right, Padre...Maybe the de la Vega family will be reconciled before Diego and I actually take our vows. I hate to see him upset but this situation with his cousin and indirectly...Margarita is becoming a sore spot."

"Hopefully, cooler heads will prevail, my daughter. Diego has a great capacity for forgiveness and perhaps, Rafael and Margarita will find their own way...back together or with someone else. Don't worry. Things have a way of working themselves out..."

"I hope so...Now if only I could believe it."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

 _The Plaza..._

"Miguel, would you put that box in the carriage, _por favor_? I have one more package right over there..."

"I will get that for you, Lolita."

The young woman stiffened as she recognized Rafael's voice. "I have more than enough help."

"Give me a chance to talk to you...to apologize for the other night. If you would only listen..."

"You still have feelings for Margarita...I think that you made that perfectly clear. Do you think an apology will make up for the hurt and embarrassment?"

"I do care for you, Lolita. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"You cannot expect to play with fire and not get burned...I need a man, Rafael de la Vega not some little boy who plays games with people's lives. You were still angry about Margarita's infatuation with Zorro...I saw what I wanted to see...It is just as much my fault as it is yours."

"Can't we start over? At least, be friends."

"I don't know, Rafael. I really don't know."

 _The Plaza..._

"I never knew one woman could do so much shopping," Diego teased, "I think that I would rather cross swords with the lancers any day."

"Diego de la Vega, you are supposed to be a caballero," Victoria swatted his arm playfully, "I am surprised at you."

"Forgive me, _Querida_. It is a sacrifice that I gladly make, if only to spend more time with my beautiful fiancée."

"Spoken like a true caballero. Isn't that your cousin Rafael?"

"It is, Victoria...Lolita does not look too happy and neither does my cousin."

 _ZZZ_

"Please let's just sit down and talk for a while, _por favor,_ " Rafael pleaded as Lolita attempted to get into her carriage.

"She is leaving, cousin," Diego said as he approached the carriage, "There is nothing more to say right now...Why don't you leave her alone?"

"Unhand me! This is none of your business, Diego!"

"You are making a scene..."

"I only wanted to talk to her for a moment. Is that a crime in Los Angeles?"

"Not when you are upsetting a woman who obviously doesn't want to talk to you...Behave like the gentleman you are!"

"You are a fine one to talk, _cousin_. Isn't that right, Victoria? You have no idea what this caballero does...behind his gentlemanly mask, Lolita. The stories that I could tell..."

"Rafael, stop this instant. This is between the two of us...Your cousin has nothing to do with our problems! Whatever he has done or not done frankly is between him and Victoria. You are behaving like a spoiled child...For once in your life be responsible for your own actions!"

"Let her go, Rafael," Diego said as he applied slight pressure to his cousin's arm, "Haven't you done enough?"

"Always the hero...Aren't you Diego? A real de la Vega...What would we do without you," his cousin remarked as he stalked off...

 _Across the plaza..._

"Well...well, all is not well in the de la Vega camp, it seems." Mendoza," Luis Ramon smirked, "Young Rafael has quite the temper. Doesn't he? I wonder what has caused this rift between the two of them...Keep your eyes and ears open, Sergeant. This has been most interesting..."

 _Hours Later..._

"Dining alone, I see, Rafael. May I join you?"

"Be my guest...What do you want, Margarita? Come to gloat about my breakup with Lolita? Are you out of eligible suitors? Did you come to see if I would take you back?"

"You really are full of yourself, Rafael. Why do you think that I would want you back after she dumped you?"

"Having a rich husband was one of your goals in life..."

"I prefer the nicer things in life...but I would like a marriage like my parents...They seem to genuinely care for each other."

"I never knew that you were such a romantic, Margarita..."

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me, Rafael. We didn't take the time to get to know each other like your cousin and Victoria. They seem to get along well."

"Really...I thught that you didn't approve of his relationship with Victoria...After all, she is just a tavernkeeper."

"We may not agree on many things but Victoria did stand up for me against Marisol. She didn't have to but she did."

"The great Margarita de Madeira expressing appreciation for someone that works."

"My parents worked to give me everything that I have...I didn't always appreciate it but now I do," she admitted reluctantly, "What do you know about working hard? You have always had the de la Vega name...wealth and privilege...you never had to work at the mission...sleep in an uncomfortable bed. You have had servants at your beck and call!"

"And you didn't? I don't understand you. A few months ago, you would not have being saying these things...You never thought of anyone but yourself."

"I am growing up, Rafael slowly but surely. I want to be happy again. I envy Victoria. She has a kind and gentle man who adores her...You could learn a few things from your cousin...namely how to treat a lady."

"Surely you haven't set your sights on my 'boring' cousin..."

"Diego is clearly smitten with Victoria and the feeling is mutual. If I didn't know you better, I would think that you are jealous of him."

"Why would I be jealous of Diego?" _Diego...Diego...Diego...I am tired of being compared to my wonderful cousin..._

"He's handsome...he's kind...he's rich. That's enough to make any woman want him. What do you have, Rafael? The de la Vega name but none of their honor. Maybe, I am not the only one who still has a lot of growing up to do!"


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

 _Days Later..._

Rafael picked at his food while he watched his family eating dinner at the tavern. _They certainly are having a good time,_ he thought as the laughter emanated from the de la Vega table.

"Not having a good time, Rafael? Why don't you join them? I know that you miss your family...make amends. You probably miss them and they miss you."

"I am fine, Don Esteban. They don't want me there...Would you like me to join me?"

"I would be glad to...I was sorry to hear about you and Lolita. She seems like a fine young woman. How are you doing, son," he said as he sipped his lemonade, "I hoped that things would work out between the two of you..."

"I have made such a mess out of my life. First with Margarita and then with Lolita..."

"The two of you were not ready for marriage in hindsight."

"We are old enough."

"Chronologically, perhaps but emotionally no. You need to mature before you take on the responsibilities of a family. Marriage is a lifetime commitment. You have plenty of time to meet the right woman."

"Right now, I don't know who or what I want... I thought that your daughter was the right woman."

"Maybe, we pushed you into it before the two of you were ready."

"At the time, it seemed like a good idea."

"What do we have here? Senor Rafael...That was quite a little scene out in the plaza. I thought that I would never see two de la Vegas who didn't get along. I wonder what happened to cause your little tiff," Luis Ramon taunted.

"All families have their little issues, _alcalde_. It was nothing...I assure you."

"Why aren't you sitting over there with your family instead of your ex-fiancée's father? I never thought that the de la Vegas could never be divided. What caused the break? Some reckless deed...another escapade with a woman," he smirked.

"Nothing of the kind. Why are you concerned about my love life? Why don't you spend your time worrying about your own?"

"Someone sounds a little defensive. You should angry with Zorro instead of taking your frustrations our on me. Why don't you challenge him to a duel," he smirked.

"You would like that wouldn't you? I am not foolish enough to challenge the man to a swordfight!"

"You'd probably have as much chance as your cousin of defeating him. That's not saying much when your cousin is the coward of the pueblo! I don't know why Victoria chose such a spineless weakling to marry...for the money...or maybe, Diego is the only man who will accept 'used' goods."

"Victoria is a fine woman much too good for the likes of you!"

"Why doesn't her fiancée defend this fine woman's honor...her reputation? No woman of title would have such a useless fop..."

 _Stay calm, my love...You are more of a man than he will ever be...Don't endanger yourself just for me,_ Victoria silently implored as she placed her hand on Diego's arm _. I can't lose you..._

Diego read the unspoken message in Victoria's eyes. _I won't do anything just yet...no matter how much I want to wipe that smirk off his face..._ "Victoria loves me for myself, Alcalde. I have no need to defend her," the tall man said as they approached their table.

"You are not as foolish and impulsive as your cousin...maybe, he is not a real de la Vega after all," Ramón fell backward as Rafael punched him in the nose, "Very foolish, young man. You cannot punch a government official and get away with it...Maybe a night or two in my jail will change your perspective."

"Can't he simply pay a fine, _alcalde_? He is young and impulsive...he won't do it again," Don Esteban volunteered, "Surely, you can be the bigger man and excuse his transgression."

"How touching coming from the would-be father-in-law? No one else wants to speak up for you not even your uncle. Such a pity...You are under arrest, de la Vega," Ramón took his hand away from his bloody nose and smiled, "Your wealth and position won't get you out of it this time, Don Rafael. Pray that Zorro comes to your rescue..."

"And why do you think he would come and rescue me?"

"You are a de la Vega. Zorro is such a hero...He always comes in and saves the day. This time I will be prepared for him.. One way or the other... Sergeant, take him away!"

 _The de la Vega hacienda..._

"What are we going to do about this? I cannot let Rafael rot in Ramón's jail? The way you stood there, Diego and took his abuse...I don't know if I could have held my tongue."

"Years of practice, Father. Besides, I get some of my own back," Diego smirked.

"I suppose that is why you take such joy in outsmarting him, my boy. I hope that Rafael can told his tongue long enough for us to get him out of jail."

"We cannot break him out of jail. It will be heavily guarded. There must be some way to rescue Rafael and rid ourselves of Luis Ramón once and for all..."

"I have an idea, son. It's a little risky but I think it will work."

"What are you going to do, Father?"

"It's about time we put the de la Vega name to good use. Leave the details to me...The alcalde's ego and over-confidence will lead to his downfall. Trust me. The de la Vegas will never be divided again..."


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

 _The Tavern..._

Someone certainly looks pleased with himself," Victoria remarked as the alcalde entered the tavern.

"The jail heavily guarded...He thinks that Zorro will walk into his trap."

"He won't...Will he? I don't want anything to happen to you, Diego. There must be some other way..."

"He won't have to...Father has a plan. I hope that he knows what he is doing."

"It is a wonderful morning. Isn't it? Well, I suppose it isn't for a certain member of your family," Ramon sneered, "I would have thought that your father would have come up with some plan or at the very least, Zorro would be planning to rescue him. He does seem to favor the de la Vega family."

"Rafael doesn't need Zorro to rescue him. A little time in jail may do him so good...Control that rash temperament of his..."

"Maybe this is some kind of ruse to distract me while your family plots to get him out of my jail."

"Father has decided to abide by your decision for now. We expect you to follow the law as the government appointed official. No hurt or harm had better come to my cousin during his stay at your jail.."

"I assure you that he will be treated like anyone else, de la Vega...Have you nothing to say, Victoria? I thought that you would have an opinion on this..."

"You are the _alcalde_ and the people are the people. You provoked Rafael into hitting you.."

"The boy should not have lost his temper. He should be more like his cousin...who knows how to stay out of trouble, at any cost," he replied. _Like the coward he is..._ "Maybe Diego can teach you how to control that temper of yours..."

"Victoria is perfectly fine the way she is...In time she will learn how to be the proper caballero's wife..."

 _I know who already wears the pants in this family,_ the alcalde thought. "That is all well and good but I don't envy you, Don Diego...I advise you to get a grip on the _little woman_ or she may find herself in my jail."

 _Little woman, indeed,_ Victoria thought, _How dare he! Diego and I are not married yet! Of all the arrogant...insolent presumptions...He should be glad that Diego manages to keep his temper under control or he would find himself flat on his back..._

"I will bear that in mind, _alcalde_. Now if you will excuse us...we...we have wedding plans to make..."

 _I pity you, Diego but perhaps you are getting what you deserve in that little spitfire...You are really going to have your hands full with that one...if you get to the altar_. "Gladly. I have better things to do..."

 _Minutes later..._

Diego took a deep breath and headed towards the kitchen. It had taken every ounce of his self-control not to punch Ramon in the face. Victoria started at the sound of the back door slamming. _I hope he hasn't broken anything..._

Victoria watched as her intended paced. He was definitely upset..."I hope you didn't break my door, Senor de la Vega," she smiled.

"Sometimes, I get so tired of his little remarks...It took all I had not to wipe that smirk off his face, Victoria! Rafael was right when he fought back!"

"He has nothing to lose, Diego but you have...If you had lost your temper, you would be in jail instead of him! Ramon would have rightly concluded that you are not what you seem...He is a smart man...too arrogant, perhaps but he could have jumped to the right conclusion, for once. I love you, Diego de la Vega and no one is going to take you away from me," the taverness kissed him passionately to reinforce her point, "Does that make you feel better?"

"I think several more will do the trick," he smiled.

"With pleasure, Senor de la Vega," she responded. _Maybe you should lose your temper a little more often..._

 _The Jail..._

Rafael picked at the unappetizing food that was set before him... _Why did I have to open my big mouth? Kept my temper for once...I wouldn't be here in this mess..._

"Is the food not to your liking, Senor de la Vega? I suppose it is not what you are used to..at the tavern or at your uncle's. I was hoping that he would have a change of hear and come by to bail out his errant nephew. Don Alejandro puts great store in family...I am surprised that he nor your cousin has come to your aid. It must be very disappointing for you Don Rafael. You must have done something unforgiveable...something so embarrassing that your family wants nothing to do with you," Luis Ramon taunted.

"I have told you over and over again that nothing is wrong, alcalde. Why don't you believe me?"

"I know Don Alejandro and that indolent son of his...They would not stand by and let a member of their family languish behind bars. I am equally surprised that Zorro has not come to your aid. You seem to be on bad terms with everyone in this pueblo even that masked outlaw. You don't suppose he is angry with you as well."

"Whatever that brigand thinks is no concern of mine. I just want to get out of this jail...sleep in a comfortable bed," he stated as he put his plate down, "I will gladly pay a fine if you will just let me out of this place!"

"You should have thought about that before you assaulted a government official."

"Why don't you let me pay the fine and I will gladly leave this place?"

"I want more than money and besides, you don't know how good it feels to see a member of the high and mighty de la Vegas behind bars."

"What else could you want? I have nothing of value to give you."

"You are very valuable even though you don't know it...I am keeping you here as bait..."

"Do you expect my uncle to storm this jail and rescue me? You will be waiting a long time. My uncle is set in his ways...he won't change his mind."

"What a shame! What about that cousin of yours? I thought that you were like brothers. On second thought, he is too much of a coward to attempt such a thing. It seems as though you are out of luck, young man."

"My father will gladly pay the fine."

''That might take too long...but you...you might prove useful to me...You are a de la Vega."

"What does that have to do with anything? I don't understand what you are getting at."

"Zorro must be connected to them in some way...He always comes to their rescue...I have always suspected he is a tool of the caballeros...There is something that I am missing...I just cant put my finger on it! Perhaps, it is in my records..."

The younger man watched as the wheels seemed to turn in Ramon's mind. _I hope that he doesn't put two and two together and come up with the right answer..._


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

 _The de la Vega Hacienda that same evening..._

"I called you here gentlemen for a very important reason," Don Alejandro began, "It concerns the safety and governance of our pueblo."

"What can be done, Alejandro? We are at the mercy of the alcalde! The garrison is strong and well-protected..."

"Emilio, it is time that all of us stand together and rid Los Angeles of him once and for all..."

"Why all this interest now, Alejandro? Why not years ago when Ramon came to our pueblo? Does it have something to do with your nephew? The boy has always been rash and headstrong."

"If he arrested my nephew..."

"That is not our problem, Alejandro...The alcalde will release him...You are making too much of this little incident! You could easily pay the fine and save yourself the trouble," Don Jose offered.

"What's to stop Ramon from arresting any of us? From taking our cattle...imposing higher taxes...Are you content to live in fear of what the alcalde might do next?"

"We have Zorro for that, my friend. He has always been there for us!"

"It is time that we stopped letting Zorro do our work for us. It is time for him to retire...live here among us in peace."

"Why this sudden concern for a common outlaw?"

"An outlaw who has risked his life for us time and time again. How long are we going to let him fight our battles for us. We cannot continue to count on him...The man may wants to live his own life...Whatever the reason is...I know that we cannot stand for the alcalde's tyranny any longer...Time is of the essence. The _alcalde_ is becoming too over confident...too reckless. We have to stop him!"

"We are with you, Alejandro. It is time to take our pueblo back but how...You wouldn't have summoned us if you did not have a plan!"

"We will be ready when the time come and it may be sooner than we expect!"

 _The Jail..._

Luis Ramon went over his incident reports back to the time Zorro had first appeared. _Now, when did de la Vega come back from Spain? I remember the first time that I met him...The de la Vegas have been a perpetual thorn in my side ever since then..._

 _'These disloyal reprobates only understand one thing - force! And force is what they will get.'_

 _'Just don't stand there. Do something, Diego.'_

 _Just how does the government intend to spend these new tax revenues?_

 _'You must know who I am.'_

 _'Oh, I know who you are, all right. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Diego de la Vega from Spain._

"I remember how angry your cousin was when we first met." _'You bear the rank of a gentleman. Why not act like one?'_

 _'Is that a challenge, de la Vega?_

 _'If it were, my sword would be at your throat.'_

"Your cousin professes disdain for a sword is Zorro? Isn't it true that your uncle sent him to Spain to learn how to handle a sword?"

"Most men of wealth and position do but what does that have to do with anything? Diego has no skill with a sword. He is a man of science...a man of peace...You have witnessed his lack of skills yourself."

"No one could be that incompetent with a sword...not the son of a soldier like Don Alejandro...I cannot believe that the apple would fall so far from the tree!"

"My cousin takes after my aunt. In this case it has...Why can't you just accept the fact?"

"Let's say that I disregard this...accept the fact that he is so incompetent with the sword. There is the matter of a certain senorita."

"Your point, Senor," Rafael sighed.

"Why didn't Zorro confront Diego for her affections?"

"How would I know such a thing? I am not Zorro...Maybe, the man wants Victoria to be happy...to live her own life...I don't know what goes on in the man's head! It is a woman's prerogative to change her mind. They can be such fickle creatures, you know..."

"Not Senorita Escalante...She is loyal perhaps too loyal to a fault and besides no man could possibly be that noble...to stand aside for another man..."

"It sounds exactly like what a do-gooder like de la Vega would do."

 _You are not my cousin...That is for sure,_ the younger de la Vega thought. "This Zorro is a man of honor. Perhaps, he knows that my cousin is able to give Victoria what he cannot...a home...a family...security. Why don't you just give up this ridiculous crusade? What you propose is highly improbable. Pure and simple. Just leave my family alone! You are a fool if you try to make some kind of connection between my family and Zorro!"

"There is one way to find out and you are going to help me do it! You are going to lead me to your cousin, Zorro the fox!"

 _Outside the jail..._

Felipe silently walked toward his waiting horse. _I have to warn Diego..._ _I will get a good start on the alcalde...There was not a moment to spare..._

 _The Tavern..._

"Now who could be knocking on the door at this ungodly hour," Victoria yawned as she adjusted her robe.

"Senorita Escalante, you are under arrest," Ramón said as he burst through the door.

"You are not serious, _alcalde_. I have done nothing wrong and you know it...Rafael, what are you doing here? Have you finally decided to release him?"

"No, we are going on a hunting expedition, Senorita," he smirked, "One that you will find very interesting."

"I really don't have time for any of this...I would like to go back to bed, now."

"Humor me. Find the time. I am hunting for a fox who goes by the name of Zorro."

"You have been trying to find him for years. Have you finally discovered his whereabouts or who he is?"

"I believe that I know exactly who he is and so do you...You know, Senorita. This engagement to the coward of the pueblo has baffled me. Don Diego is handsome and most assuredly from the wealthiest family in Los Angeles...you professed your love for Zorro... and now you are going to willingly marry de la Vega...It doesn't make sense unless you are getting the best of both worlds...Zorro and Diego!"

"You have a vivid imagination, _alcalde._ My Diego? Zorro? You want to capture Zorro so badly that you would accuse Diego of being Zorro!"

"A woman with your fire...your passion wasted on de la Vega. Such a pity," he said as he reached out to touch her cheek.

"Don't even think about it, _alcalde_...I would rather have a gentleman like Diego than a man like you," she stated incensed at his audacity.

"We shall see, Senorita. After we return from our little 'fox hunt', he sneered, "After you, one way or the other...we will find out the truth!"


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

 _The hacienda..._

"The alcalde is on his way here with Rafael and Victoria," Diego said as he paced the floor of the cave, "He plans to arrest me...Expose me as Zorro!"

Tell your father, Felipe signed, He is getting the support of the caballeros...

"You're right and we don't have a moment to lose."

 _On the way to the hacienda..._

"I cannot believe you actually believe that Diego is Zorro," Victoria stated, "you must be quite mad!"

"I am not mad...just finally come to my senses. De la Vega is intelligent enough to pull off such a deception...right under his father's nose.."

"Why would you think something like that? Don Alejandro is no one's fool. He knows Diego better than anyone and Diego wouldn't lie to his father. He loves him too much to do such a thing," Victoria defended, "You are so desperate to catch Zorro that you would accuse anyone of being him!"

"Well done, Senorita but I am not convinced. Don Diego would do anything to protect you and his father including lie about his secret life! A true de la Vega would not let those he loves languish in jail. Well in your case, I suppose he made an exception, Don Rafael," he sneered.

"The de la Vegas stick together despite your faulty assumptions, _Alcalde_! Never underestimate us!"

"That stubborn de la Vega pride finally makes its appearance. Well...this time, it will be no match for me. For once, I will outsmart the 'fox' and capture him in his own den."

"Zorro is much too cunning for you," Victoria interrupted, "Whoever he is...he has managed to elude you for years!"

"I have the element of surprise on my side, Senorita and Zorro wouldn't dare hurt me when I have the woman he loves in my custody. He would give himself up just to save you. The man cannot resist the opportunity to be a hero..."

"So, I am to be some kind of bait. Is that it? Can't you come up with something better than that?"

"I believe that my plan will work, Senorita and your precious 'Zorro' otherwise known as Diego de la Vega will get exactly what he deserves!"

"You will never win, _alcalde_ ," Rafael interrupted, "your plan will never work no matter what you think"

"As long as I capture that nefarious bandit...I will have achieved my goals. That is all that matters to me...to be rid of your family and enjoy the power that is rightfully mine!"

"The people will never stand for this and you know it!"

"Contrary to what you believe, Senorita...once there is no Zorro...I can do as I please without interference from him. The people," he sneered, "will fall in line! You'll see!"

 _The de la Vega hacienda..._

"Alejandro, there is something that you are not telling us. Why all this concern for Zorro? He is just a common brigand. Your concern for _Zorro..._ this urgency to see him live his own life...It is almost as if you were talking about a member of your own family but that is preposterous."

"It's not, Emilio...My son Diego is Zorro," the caballero affirmed, "and I would do anything to protect him."

"Surely you are joking, Alejandro! Diego...your Diego is Zorro," Emilio laughed as the other caballeros murmured among themselves, "The boy was quite a handful as teenager...That Diego I could see being Zorro but not this one! It cannot be true!"

"But it is Don Emilio," Diego said as he emerged from the fireplace followed by Felipe, "I am Zorro...I always have been!"

"You cannot be Zorro...You are nothing like him...You must be joking!"

"I am deadly serious. I am Zorro. Would you like to see Toronado, perhaps or Zorro's sword?"

"That looks like his sword," another don ventured as he looked at the weapon in Diego's hand, "It looks like Zorro's sword perhaps he gave it to you! I don't know it seems too hard to believe but why are you telling us this now."

"This belonged to my fight master, Sir Edmund Kendall. I was his best student."

"You have never expressed an interest in swordplay, Diego and now we are supposed to believe that you are a master. It is almost too much to comprehend."

"He is tall enough and there is a certain physical similarity," another don ventured. _Diego is intelligent enough to deceive us...I suppose the apple really didn't fall that far from the tree..._

"I didn't want to deceive any of you but it had to be done...Perhaps, I played my part too well...I had to...to save my father and the woman that I love. All I can ask is that you trust me...if not for myself than the de la Vega name. Time is of the essence. The _alcalde_ is becoming too over confident...too reckless. It is up to us to put an end to this madness...one way or the other."

"Diego is right...We have to stop him! I will not let him take my son without at fight. My family was given this land...We have earned our right to live peacefully...without fear...I am willing to fight not just for my son but for our way of life. It is time that we behave like the men our fathers were. They would not have stood for such tyranny. It is time to make a decision...Who is with me!"

"We are with you, Alejandro. It is time to take our pueblo back but how will we do it! I know that you wouldn't have summoned us if you did not have a plan!"

"I have a little surprise...waiting for him...if he comes to arrest my son! Have you ever heard of a little thing called the Trojan horse, gentlemen? Luis Ramon will walk right into our trap."


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

 _The Hacienda..._

"Well...well," The time is right to catch the fox by surprise," Ramon smirked as he looked around the quiet hacienda. _By the end of the night, I will have the masked bandit right where I want him._

 _It seems a little too quiet,_ Rafael thought as the alcalde stormed through the hacienda door intent on finding his prey., _I wonder exactly what my uncle is up to._

"Diego will not get away from me...I have him now and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me," Ramon sneered...

"Evidently, he has gotten away," Victoria taunted, "Zorro or whoever he is...is probably long gone. Diego has nothing to do with this!"

"They've got to be here somewhere. If your fiancée is not Zorro, then why has he disappeared like the coward he is! My lancers will search this hacienda from top to bottom! I won't rest until we find him and his traitorous family!"

"So nice to have you join us. What brings you here, _alcalde_ ," Alejandro said as he lit the candle, "Are you looking for someone, perhaps?"

"I am looking for your traitorous son, Diego or should I say Zorro?"

"How dare you burst into my home, alcalde! You have no right to be here," the tall caballero smiled.

"I have every right to search the premises...If you don't get out of my way I will arrest you for being in league with him."

"Why would you think that my son of all people to be Zorro? Diego has no skill whatsoever with a sword."

"Don't play games with me, Don Alejandro...I know that your son is Zorro!"

"I am flattered that you think that my son is clever enough to have pulled off this charade but you have no evidence to support your claim. No one would believe you!"

"I do have evidence. One, your 'precious' son appeared at the same time as Zorro."

"That doesn't prove anything...You are grasping at straws..."

"Zorro rescued you and Victoria from jail. An ordinary peon would not go to the trouble of rescuing a caballero. Zorro and Diego are the tallest men in the pueblo."

"No one would convict Diego on such flimsy evidence...That's ridiculous."

"You would do anything to protect him, old man. Even lie about who and what your son is."

"You are on some kind of witch hunt, Luis Ramon. We are close relatives of the King, alcalde. You dare accuse Diego of treason against his own family. For some reason, you are out to get my son..."

"Diego de la Vega is Zorro no matter what you say. We will search this hacienda brick by brick until we find what he are looking for," the alcalde and his lancers searched the entire hacienda.

"Uncle, you are up to something...I know you are. Where is my cousin?"

"Everything is going according to plan. This is what I want you to do..."

 _Several minutes later..._

"Have you and your lancers located my son yet? Or Zorro for that matter!"

"Don't be funny, old man. You know that your son and that infernal bandit are on and the same...He is around here somewhere..."

"I told you that my son is not here, alcalde...Now, I suggest that you leave my hacienda. You have no business here."

"Since I cannot lure your son out of hiding and evidently he is not Zorro, then I suppose I must play my last available card...Diego's lovely fiancée will die unless your cowardly son shows his face..."

"You would kill an innocent woman in your quest to capture Zorro. How noble you are...Luis Ramon, you are insane!"

"Not insane...I assure you...Zorro is too noble to let the woman he loves die! He is around here somewhere. If your supposedly indolent son is not Zorro, then he is in league with him..."

"You wouldn't dare! Victoria has nothing to do with this! How can you be so ruthless!"

"Interesting dilemma. Isn't it? The life of the woman you consider a daughter in exchange for the life of your biological son. Is blood thicker than water," Ramon held his pistol to Victoria's head.

"Uncle Alejandro! You have to do something! We can't let her die!"

"I am not afraid to die, Rafael. My life is a small price to pay for Zorro. This pueblo needs Zorro!"

"I could not live with myself, Victoria. I need to do something! If my uncle won't do something, then I will!"

"Nephew, be quiet! Don't do something foolish!"

"I cannot stand by and watch Victoria sacrifice herself for that masked bandit. He has interfered with my life...I won't let her life end because of him."

"Rafael, don't do this," she implored, "the people need Zorro!"

"My cousin needs you more. If I help him find this Zorro, then the _alcalde_ will know that Diego is not Zorro!"

"Such touching sentiments...You are signing your cousin's death warrant, de la Vega and you don't even know it," Ramon sneered.

"My cousin is not Zorro. Perhaps you have overlooked something..."

"You are trying my patience, de la Vega."

"If I were Zorro...then where would I hide. He would have to have some place nearby," Rafael surmised as he leaned against the mantel of the fireplace, "Maybe your lancers are not thorough enough."

Alejandro nervously paced as his nephew almost touched the mechanism that triggered the fireplace...

"What are you so nervous about, old man? Will you stop that infernal pacing," Ramon smiled as a thought occurred to him, "How could I have been so stupid? All of it right under my nose?"

"What are you babbling about, Luis Ramon? Why don't you get out of here? Leave us in peace!"

"These old haciendas have escape routes...Don't they," he sneered as he searched for and triggered the mechanism. _At last, I have found Zorro's lair..._


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

 _The de la Vega hacienda..._

 _"What are you so nervous about, old man? Will you stop that infernal pacing," Ramon smiled as a thought occurred to him, "How could I have been so stupid? All of it right under my nose?"_

 _"What are you babbling about, Luis Ramon? Why don't you get out of here? Leave us in peace!"_

 _"These old haciendas have escape routes...Don't they," he sneered as he searched for and triggered the mechanism._ _At last, I have found Zorro's lair..._

The alcalde walked down the set of stairs followed by Rafael, Victoria and Don Alejandro. "All of this under your very nose, Don Alejandro," Ramon felt a sense of satisfaction as he saw the experiments on the table, the drawings, the cape..All these things were a testament to the fact that this was indeed Zorro's cave and that the young don was the masked terror of the pueblo. "I was right and your son will hang for it! This is all the proof that I need! My compliments to you, Don Rafael. Who would have thought that a de la Vega would help me find Zorro? You may have just saved Victoria's life and your own! You should be proud of yourself..."

"As long as Victoria and my uncle go free, that is all that matters, Senor. Whatever happens to Zorro is no concern of mine," the younger man offered.

"Diego was right about you, Rafael. You have a lot to learn...about people and about life," Victoria stated, "I don't trust the alcalde and neither should you!"

"This doesn't prove anything, alcalde! There is no evidence that my son is Zorro! None whatsoever!"

"You don't really expect me to believe that do you! The cave in itself is proof enough! Don't you see?"

"I see nothing, Luis Ramon. You cannot expect me to believe that Diego would knowingly lie to me for years! I know him better than anyone else!"

"You almost convince me, Don Alejandro! In a few minutes, you will lose the best actor in Los Angeles...The man you selected from among you to defy me...to openly revolt against the king himself!"

"I am loyal to the crown...I always have and I always will be. My son would not do such a thing!"

"You are such a stickler for law and order that your son would do such a thing if it meant saving his father and the woman that he is in love with! He behaved like a true de la Vega...standing up for the 'poor' and the 'helpless'. Such a do-gooder," the alcalde spat, "You should be proud of him, old man."

"I am proud of my son whether he is Zorro or not. Diego is more of a man than you will ever be, Luis Ramon!"

"How touching! How like the de la Vegas...It is too bad that your son sacrificed himself...and his happiness for this riff raff. He was a formidable adversary but his time is coming to an end, I fear."

 _Not if I have anything to say about it,_ Alejandro thought. "Whether Diego is Zorro or not, you and your kind will never win. There will always be someone who will oppose tyranny!"

"Is that true, Don Alejandro? I don't see any of the other dons coming to your aid or are you waiting for Zorro to come and rescue you riding that impressive stallion of his! You are sadly mistaken. Not only will I have Toronado...but your hacienda and your lands will be forfeit to the crown...due to your son's rebellious activities. So you see, old man. I have won. There is nothing that you can do. All of the cards are in my favor," he gloated.

 _You are sadly mistaken, Luis Ramon. Your overconfidence will be your undoing..._

"Your son must have had an accomplice! Let me see...Now who could it be. Perhaps that servant of his," Ramon said as he sat behind the massive oak desk, "Very impressive! Who would have thought that de la Vega had it in him? Make yourselves comfortable while we wait for your son or that servant boy to appear!"

 _Hours later..._

The alcalde waited with anticipation as the entrance to the cave began to open. After seemingly endless hours of waiting, his prey was finally set to arrive. _How ironic, trapping his enemy is the place where he felt most secure without a care in the world..._ _At last, I have trapped the fox in his own den...My return to Madrid is assured,_ he thought happily.

ZZZ

"Be patient, gentlemen," Diego said as he entered the rear of the hacienda, "Everything is going according to plan!"

"This is risky, young Diego. What if the alcalde harms your father or Senorita Escalante? You are playing a dangerous game!"

"I am counting on Luis Ramon's arrogance and pride to be his downfall. Any moment, Felipe should be arriving at the rear entrance to the cave," the tall caballero turned as Don Emilio strode into the hacienda.

"My vaqueros have taken care of everything, Diego! The _alcalde's_ lancers are safely ensconced in his jail!"

"That takes care of all of them except Sepulveda, Don Emilio. All we have to do is wait!"

 _Downstairs..._

Felipe unsaddled his pinto. It was strangely quiet in the cave...The young man continued to perform his chores as his mentor had instructed seemingly oblivious to the darkness in the cave...

"So good of you to join us, Felipe," Ramon said as the boy lit a candle to illuminate the cave, "Surprised to see me, boy? I found my way to your hideout! Where is Don Diego?"

 _I don't know_ , he signed defiantly, _and if I did I would not tell you._

"You know where he is and I suspect that you know who he is...You will tell me you, insolent pup or your patron will be the first to die," the alcalde said as his lancer pointed the pistol directly at Don Alejandro, "Even Sepulveda could not miss at this distance! Take me to your master...At once or I will shoot the old man! Then Rafael will be the next to die and last but not least, Senorita Escalante!"

"You promised that Victoria and my uncle would go free," Rafael shouted.

"An oath to a scoundrel is meaningless. You are as naïve as your cousin!"

"Don't do it, son," Alejandro ordered, "I am not worth it!"

The young man was torn between his loyalty to his mentor and the man who had helped raise him. Felipe looked apologetically at the older man as he motioned for the alcalde and the others to follow him upstairs...


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

 _The De la Vega Hacienda..._

Felipe quickly turned the sconces to exit the cave. The alcalde and the others followed closely behind. _I know that Diego's plan will work,_ he thought. Ramon seemed a little too overconfident. He has made a mistake in underestimating the cleverness of one Diego de la Vega...

"Where is that indolent man you call a mentor? Too cowardly to show his face...Come out, de la Vega or my lancers will kill everyone that you love," the alcalde sneered as he motioned for Alejandro to open the front door, "Lancers...Arrest de la Vega now!"

"You needn't shout, Alcalde! I heard you the first time," the tall caballero said as he emerged from the library, "What is all this nonsense about?"

"Still content to play the fool to the very end. Let's drop the pretense shall we say, Don Diego. I know that you are Zorro! I have all the proof that I need. Now if you will proceed to the doorway. We have an execution to attend!"

The tall caballero frowned as he considered his options..."On one condition, my father, my cousin and Victoria will be set free!"

"You are in no position to negotiate with me, de la Vega. I have the upper hand! I can do whatever I please...I am the law in this pueblo!"

"So it seems but how would it look if you executed them as well. The governor might excuse my death but my father is a leader in the community...a direct descendant of the King of Spain..."

"The King is thousands of miles away...How do you think he will feel when he learns that his own relative has betrayed him under the guise of an outlaw?"

"Perhaps, he will not look too kindly on what you have accused me of doing but he will not tolerate the death of an innocent woman...and neither will the people."

"Don't give yourself up, Diego not for me. You cannot let him win! At least have some fight," Victoria said as she reached his side, "Please don't do this!"

"I cannot let him hurt you or my father...Justice will win...I know that! You must be strong...for me...for us!"

"How noble...how touching...You two do-gooders deserve each other...Enough of this sentimental hogwash!"

"You don't understand what it means to love someone, _alcalde_ ," the young woman protested, "and at this rate you never will."

"There is nothing we can do, Victoria. We must accept defeat graciously and with honor," the tall caballero stated. _Unlike Luis Ramon..._

"So the mighty Zorro is finally showing some sense...Tell me, how does it feel to be on the losing end for once," he sneered, "you had everything...a beautiful home...loving family...wealth beyond measure...a beautiful woman and yet you are giving it up for some rabble that don't even care about you!"

"I don't regret one moment of it and that so-called rabble will stand up against you and your ilk one day! I don't doubt that for a moment...Father...take care of Victoria...after I am gone...Promise me!"

"I will, son," the old caballero hugged his son one last time, "I love you and I am proud of you!"

"I love you, Father! I always have and I always will. Felipe...no man could have asked for a better son," he smiled sadly at the young man, "You will always be a part of the de la Vega family!"

"Enough of this sentimental nonsense! Right this way!"

 _The de la Vega Courtyard..._

Diego smirked as he followed the lancers... _Things are going according to plan...Only a few more minutes and we will be rid of you forever..._

"Why do you have that ridiculous look on your face, de la Vega? Planning some escape...Are you? Nothing can save you now. In a few minutes, you will be facing my firing squad?"

"I would have thought that you would have wanted the Governor to be in on this so you can get the recognition you so rightly deserve."

"Better to do this quickly than to take a chance on you escaping. Who knows what nefarious scheme you have up your sleeve?"

"And why would you think something like that?"

"You are clever enough to have deceived your father for all these years..."

"I am just a poet and a scientist."

"For once, just admit the truth...I know it and you know it. Let's be honest. Shall we?"

 _You don't know the meaning of the word._ "You are right for a change...I am Zorro...I always have been," Diego stated, _And I always will be..._

"At last...you admit it...I cannot believe that you were hiding in plain sight. Your skills with a sword..."

"I was taught by Sir Edmund Kendall...I won his championship saber!"

"Very impressive! I knew that you were not the coward you pretended to be!"

"I am not afraid to die especially for something that I believe in...Justice will be ours!"

"In this case, it will be mine...Lancers, bring the prisoner before the firing squad!"

"Si, _mi alcalde_ ," Sepulveda stated, "I am sorry, Don Diego! I admire you for what you have done for the pueblo! This way if you please."

Luis Ramon smirked as Diego stood in front of the firing squad. "Men, Zorro the fox is safely trapped! Any last words, de la Vega!"

The tall caballero shook his head as Mendoza offered him a blindfold. "No thank you, my friend."

"I will miss you, Don Diego. You have always been my amigo," the portly sergeant said as they exchanged one last smile...

Alejandro hugged Victoria tightly as he watched his brave son. _I will be strong...for Diego...for the de la Vega name...for Felipe and for Victoria...Your death will not be in vain, my son..._

"Ready...aim...fire," the alcalde shouted...


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

 _The de la Vega Courtyard..._

"Ready...aim...fire," the alcalde shouted as the lancers pointed their guns directly at him, "You idiots...what are you doing! That was an order! What are you doing?"

"I am afraid that you are under arrest, Alcalde," Diego smiled.

"You must be delirious, de la Vega! Fire you idiots. Madre de Dios! Fire at once!"

"Release my son, now," Don Alejandro ordered.

Luis Ramon was stunned at the sudden turn of events as Mendoza sliced through the bonds holding Diego's arms to his sides.

The tall caballero rubbed his wrists lightly glad to be free of his bonds. Diego couldn't quite hide his smirk at the other man's frustration... "I must admit that I have had more than enough of this playacting for one night! Although, I almost hate that you didn't get your moment of triumph, _alcalde_."

"Men...bind his hands now. Don't let him get away," Ramon shouted.

"You have no power here, _alcalde_. These men will not listen to you! They are loyal but not to you!"

"How dare you quest ion the loyalty of these men. They are my lancers. I know my own men. These traitors will all be court martialed for their actions! Arrest this man at once!"

"Are you sure about that," Don Emilio scoffed, "I suppose you don't. You are too busy spending tax money for new boots and other luxuries while they labor to do your bidding! A real commander would know those who serve under him!"

Diego wanted to laugh as realization dawned on the commander's face as he looked at the men closely.

"Mendoza! Don't just stand there! Do something! Help me," Ramon pleaded.

"I cannot let you arrest Don Diego. He is a good man...no matter, what you think of him! I respected you once but no more..."

"You ignorant buffoon. I will have your head for this!"

"I may be ignorant but I am smart enough to know when I am outnumbered," the sergeant answered.

"You planned all of this. Didn't you, de la Vega and all of you were all in on it!"

"Well...I did some acting at University," Diego stated while embracing his proud fiancée, "those performances came in quite handy, if I do say so myself."

"You knew that I was riding into a trap all the while playing the noble prisoner ready to die for the cause," the _alcalde_ spat as he glared at his nemesis...

"Actually, my father gave me the idea instead of the Trojan horse...I added the Trojan prisoner to our little scenario. A nice touch...Wouldn't you say?"

"One step ahead of me as always but you won't escape this time...My lancers will arrive in no time...ready to do my bidding! You have not won after all, de la Vega."

"I beg to differ...your soldiers are safely ensconced in your own jail...The vaqueros took care of that...thanks to Felipe's warning," Diego responded, "he has been a very valuable asset to me."

Luis Ramon's eyes narrowed as a thought occurred to him. "Your own little spy...So that is how Zorro always knew what was going on in the pueblo. He's not deaf...Is he? My compliments, Senor. You had everything planned out to the last detail."

"Timing they say is everything...Cervantes said, Forewarned, forearmed; to be prepared is half the victory."

"You and your infernal books...I should have known."

"My knowledge has served me well. Everything I learned at the university, the sciences, history, political strategy was just as valuable as daring, self-reliance, intrepid courage and sharp Toledo steel."

"Well spoken, son. Sir Edmund would be as proud of you as I am," Don Alejandro stated, "There is a little matter that needs taking care of..."

"You're right, Father...The little matter of a new _alcalde_."

"You cannot force me out of office. I was appointed by the King! You are traitors plain and simple," Ramon said defiantly.

"Mind your tongue, alcalde. The de la Vegas may have some qualms about killing but I do not," Don Emilio answered, "You have no power here. My vaqueros and the dons have seen to that. You will resign and appoint Don Alejandro to serve in his rightful place unless I have a sudden change of heart!"

"You wouldn't dare harm an officer of His Majesty's."

"Don't tempt me. I have had enough of your brand of administration and the people are ready for a change," the don stated, "As we speak, a letter is being delivered to Monterrey detailing your treatment of the people and your crusade against my son courtesy of Don Alejandro. Now what will it be. Return to Spain with your reputation in tatters but your life intact. As the former _alcalde_ of Los Angeles, perhaps you will be welcomed in some circles."

"I am a Ramon...I do have some influence at court," he bluffed.

"I suppose that we have no other choice...Gentlemen, if you please...escort our nervous friend to the jail...where he will receive the same treatment as any other prisoner! I suppose that we will have to contact the Emissary...since it is a territorial matter."

"Why don't you do that? Emissary Rodriguez is a good friend of mine. You and your kind will be jailed for treason once he hears about this little revolt of yours!"

"Father, I suppose he didn't know that the Emissary has been replaced," Diego interrupted.

"Replaced...that is out of the question...You're lying. I am sure of it!"

"If you weren't so busy trying to capture Zorro. You would know that Emissary Montalvo is the new emissary as of last week but you don't keep up with current events. I published the news in the last issue of _The Guardian_."

"I know when I'm defeated. I will be glad to shake the dust of this god-forsaken pueblo off my feet!"

"You are very wise and if by some reason, you decide to change your mind...there is a letter which will be sent to Spain by my lawyer, Don Luis Cristoba detailing all your dirty little secrets," Alejandro continued, "Don't think about returning to this pueblo, _alcalde_. My vaqueros will escort you to the wharf at San Pedro immediately and ask God to bless your voyage according to your merits! Take him away!"


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

 _The next morning..._

Victoria's Tavern was practically filled to capacity as the citizens talked about last night's stunning turn of events. Ramon's rule was a thing of the past and to top it off, the meek, supposedly mild de la Vega was none other than the heroic Zorro. It was almost too much for the average peon or caballero but it was true...Things would change for the better in the formerly beleaguered pueblo of Los Angeles...

The proprietor filled Mendoza's cup with more _café con leche_ as the soldier regaled the troops with stories about last night. "Gracias, Senorita Victoria! It's hard to believe that Don Diego was Zorro after all this time but I should have known it all along," he sighed, "It's so obvious now that I think about it! He fooled us for years and we never knew it!"

"It shows how truly clever Diego is and how sometimes something so obvious could be right under your nose! We all underestimated him, Mendoza!"

"I will never make that mistake again! You can be sure of that! I guess it is true what they say! The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree!"

"Si. Can I get you anything else, Sergeant?"

"No, thank you. _Hola_ , Don Diego," the sergeant stated as Diego approached his table, "Exciting night. Wasn't it?"

"That would be an understatement, Mendoza, Our lives have changed in more ways than one," the tall caballero said in his natural tone of voice.

"You are the center of attention, _amigo_. Everyone is staring at you, Don Diego."

"It will take a bit of getting used to once everyone gets over the shock...I am afraid that I will have to get used to being the center of attention...at least for a little while," he sighed, "you have been a good and loyal friend to me whether I was Zorro or not. I hope that you believe that..."

"Coming from you...whether you were Zorro or Don Diego...I am honored to be your friend."

"Thank you, _amigo._ I feel exactly the same way."

"Good morning, Victoria. You look lovely as always," Diego smiled as she blushed slightly at his compliment. It would still take a bit of getting used to hearing Zorro's words from Diego's mouth.

"Gracias, Diego. I will be right back with your breakfast."

"But you haven't taken my order yet, _Querida_ ," he teased.

"I prepared something special for you this morning...I hope that you will enjoy it."

"I will especially since you prepared it..."

 _Minutes later..._

"Stop dawdling, my daughter," Don Esteban encouraged as he and Margarita slowly walked down the stairs.

"It is so embarrassing, Father. The whole pueblo knows about my infatuation with Zorro and now it turns out that Don Diego was Zorro all along. He's Rafael's cousin and I practically threw myself at him and now...I have to face him every day knowing what I know now..."

"Don Diego is a gentleman. He won't embarrass you because of it. Besides, it was a while ago and he understands that it was just an infatuation. Los Angeles is a small pueblo...You can hardly avoid each other! Better to take the bull by the horns, my dear!"

"You are right as always," she answered gathering her courage, "Good morning, Don Diego."

"Margarita...Don Esteban, it is good to see you both. Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"We would enjoy that very much! Wouldn't we, Margarita?"

"Of course, Father," she answered as she threw him a sharp glance.

"Here is your breakfast, Diego... _churros_ , toast, eggs, ham, _café con leche_ and juice," Victoria smiled.

"This looks wonderful, Victoria. Gracias...Do you have time to join us?"

"Let me take their orders, first and then I will be right back."

Minutes later, they sat chatting amongst themselves. From time to time, Margarita glanced as the couple who still seemed quite taken with each other. _I envy you, Victoria Escalante,_ she thought, _you have the catch of the pueblo and it turns out that he is Zorro, too. How lucky can one woman get?_

"I am so glad that things worked out for the two of you," Don Esteban responded, "I just can't get over the fact..."

"That I am Zorro," Diego replied, "I suppose it is hard to imagine..."

"Well, you must admit that you played your part well, young man. I would never have guessed but..."

"But what, Don Esteban," the tall caballero wondered.

"I judged you by the image that you present...It was a very clever ruse but it must have been very difficult for you...pretending to be someone that you are not...risking the loss of your father's respect...your very life for the people of Los Angeles...I don't know if I could have done it."

"It was difficult but I did what I had to do...for the sake of the pueblo. I did what I was expected to do..."

"You did more than that. I am sure that your father is very proud of you, Diego."

"Gracias, Don Esteban. That means a great deal to me."

"We relieved that this is all over," Victoria squeezed Diego's hand, "Don Alejandro will make a wonderful alcalde and the two of us can finally get married!"

"The two of you will be very happy together," Don Esteban cleared his throat as he glanced at this daughter...

"Would it be alright if I had a word with you, Don Diego," the young woman said as she stood hesitantly, "It will only take a moment. With your permission, Senorita Victoria...Papa?"

 _I wonder what that is all about,_ Victoria thought...


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

 _Several minutes later..._

"I wanted to talk to you, Don Diego," Margarita began awkwardly, "about...about..."

"Does it have something to do with Zorro, perhaps."

"I practically threw myself at Zorro and now, he turns out to be...You! If I had known that it was you...Rafael's own cousin under the mask. I feel like such a complete idiot...you and your father have been nothing but gentleman and I behaved so stupidly...I want to apologize...Can you ever forgive me," the young woman continued.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, Margarita...No one not even Victoria or my father knew that it was me under the mask," he confessed, "I suppose my ruse worked better than even I expected."

"I was so...so arrogant...so sure of myself...to think that I could replace Victoria in your affections...you behaved like a gentleman and I acted like some foolish infatuated girl."

"Not foolish...perhaps, a little misguided and impressed by a fantasy that does not exist, Senorita," he replied sympathetically.

"I threw everything away for a fantasy...Rafael was right!"

"You could not have known that things would turn out this way, Margarita."

"You don't think that I was silly for being infatuated with Zorro..."

"No, I don't...He seemed larger than life...a dashing hero who rides in on his famous steed to save the day...someone mysterious and unobtainable...I have made mistakes but thankfully, I have had the chance to learn from them...to grow...become a better person. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"How can I not be? I ruined my only chance with Rafael because of my pride and my ego."

"Perhaps, this is the way that it should be for now, anyway. Rafael needs to grow up before he is ready to be a husband and a father. You are not the only one who can be headstrong and stubborn...Take the time to discover who you are and what you want out of life."

"Like you and Victoria..."

"We have known each other for years but we are still getting to know each other. We will probably spend the rest of our lives discovering things about each other but we were friends first, Margarita. That in itself is very important in making a relationship work. She has always been her own person with or without Zorro...That is one of the things that I love most about her...She knows what she wants and goes after it."

"She has never been shy about making her sentiments known," Margarita admitted, "she stood up for me when she could barely stand me..."

"That is part of her charm...It can be irritating for some people but..."

"You admire her for it...I could never be that outspoken...so willing to take a stand."

"You have to be yourself...not a pale imitation of someone else," Diego smirked at the younger woman's expression, "I suppose that statement is ironic...considering the fact that I hid part of my personality for several years..."

"I understand why you did what you did, Don Diego...you had your reasons...I found Zorro dashing and charming but..."

"He was not the right man for you."

"But...you are him...you make it sound like he is another person altogether."

"That is the only way that I could balance two completely different aspects of my personality," the tall caballero admitted.

"It is much too complicated for me...to understand but I do know that you and Victoria belong together...I was too stubborn...too concerned about social classes to see what was right in front of me..."

"If that is the case...then you are growing up."

"Maybe someday, I will meet the right man when the time is right..."

"I believe that you will," Diego said as he stood and bowed respectfully.

"I was right about one thing...you are a gentleman. I envy Victoria...You are a good man... _Gracias_ , Don Diego for understanding..."

"De nada, Senorita. When you finally meet that certain gentleman...he will be very fortunate indeed..."

"How positively nauseating," Marisol sneered as she approached the pair, "Don Diego, you are the talk of the pueblo. Who would have thought that beneath that cowardly exterior beat the heart of a lion?"

"Looks can be deceiving, Senorita de la Cruz... but don't you have something better to do."

"Like what, Don Diego...It seems as the tavern is the place to be in this provincial little town."

"My fiancée and her clients would prefer to dine in peace...without your presence," the tall caballero smirked.

"Are you suggesting that I would cause a scene? I know how to behave like a lady!"

"You look like one but you certainly don't act like one," he responded, "perhaps, Victoria or even Margarita would be willing to give you some lessons...your behavior could stand some improvement."

"It is bad enough you and that 'woman' are courting but to compare her to someone like me...with my class...my breeding...a common barmaid. Really, Don Diego!"

"There is nothing common about Victoria...On the other hand..."

"Are you inferring that she is my equal, Senor de la Vega? Victoria could never be my equal!"

"On that score, you are quite right, Marisol. She is more of a lady than you will ever be!"

"The senorita is perfectly welcome to you...a caballero hiding behind a mask...a common bandit! To think that a member of the upper class spent his time rounding up common ruffians like a brigand!"

"I am not concerned with what you think of me or the future Senora de la Vega. In fact, I am certain that we will have infinitely more pleasurable things to do with our time in the very near future," he smirked.

"Well...I...I never," she sputtered.

"And at this rate, you probably never will," Diego and Margarita laughed as the young woman stormed off... _Good riddance to bad rubbish..._

 _Minutes later..._

"Now what was that all about," Victoria said as she joined the couple outside, "Diego de la Vega, what did you do to upset Marisol? As if I didn't know?"

"Nothing, _Querida_ ," he replied with his most innocent expression, "Nothing at all..."

"Excuse me, Victoria...Don Diego. Papa is waiting for me inside. Thank you for being so understanding. Congratulations, Victoria. I hope that the two of you will be very happy."

"We will, Margarita," the taverness stated surprised at her graciousness, "that is certainly a change, Diego. What did you say to her? You let her down gently, I know."

"We came to an understanding. I think she is finally growing up," the tall caballero smiled.

"That's good because you belong to me, Diego de la Vega and don't you ever forget it!"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, _Querida_. Rest assured."


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

 _Victoria's Kitchen..._

Victoria started slightly as a pair of arms encircled her waist. The taverness sighed as she felt warm lips caress her neck gently. "That feels wonderful, Diego."

"That is just a sample, _Querida_ ," he smiled as she turned to face him and was greeted by a gentle kiss, "a small thank you for a breakfast fit for a king. The only thing more delicious is you..."

"You flatter me with your kindness, Senor."

"To speak the truth is not kindness. You are the most beautiful woman in all of Los Angeles...the most beautiful woman, I daresay, in the entire world. I cannot wait for the day when you finally become Victoria de la Vega. I feel like I have waited for an eternity to call you mine..."

"It will take a bit of getting used to hearing Zorro's words from the mouth of Diego de la Vega but it seems right somehow."

"Being my true self in public will take quite a bit of getting used to," the caballero smirked, "Some people would rather I remain the indolent caballero that I once was."

"Get used to it especially if you ever decide to come into the pueblo on Toronado instead of Esperanza. That would be quite a spectacle."

"I don't know if I want to draw that much attention to myself although he would love some extra attention from someone other than myself or Felipe. Toronado is having a good time out in the open though and getting acquainted with my father's mares..."

"I think that it has been a pleasant change for all of us although I must confess that I was fond of the old Diego."

"Marisol would probably agree with you, Victoria."

"And why would you say that, Senor de la Vega. Did you...say something to her? I have the sneaky suspicion that you put her in her place. What exactly did you say to her?"

"I let her know that you and I would have better things to do with our time in the near future than worry about her _'good_ ' opinion when you become my wife," he smirked mischievously, "infinitely more pleasurable things."

Victoria laughed at the expression on his face. "So this is the true man behind the mask...I think that I am going to like him very much..."

ZZZ

"I would have expected as much," Rafael teased as he approached the table where his cousin and Victoria sat, "How long until the wedding?"

"Not much longer, cousin. A few more last minutes details need to be taken care of and this beautiful woman will finally become my wife."

"I envy you, Diego. The two of you have waited long enough. I am surprised that Uncle Alejandro has not invited all of Spain to come to the wedding..."

"He wanted to but...The sooner we marry...the sooner my father can look forward to grandchildren and..."

"Delaying the wedding until the family arrives would interfere with his fondest wish...you are a sly one, cousin. Just like the fox..."

"You're not surprised are you, Rafael? Diego is a very complicated man," Victoria added, "like most of the de la Vega men."

"I hope that is a compliment, _Querida_."

"It was meant to be...although I have found that the de la Vega temper is very formidable..."

"Not unlike the Escalante's," the tall caballero teased.

"Touché," she teased in return.

"The two of you make quite a pair...your children will be firebrands, no doubt."

"No doubt, cousin but it will be worth it...to have Victoria at my side. I am a very fortunate man. I want the same happiness for you, Rafael."

"When the right woman comes along, I hope that I will know it," he sighed, "I made such a mess of things with Lolita and with Margarita. I have a lot of growing up to do."

 _Minutes later..._

"It seems so unfair, Diego...for us to be so happy while your cousin is so sad," Victoria sighed.

"I know...Rafael can be so headstrong...so stubborn but I want him to be happy...like we are."

"If only, he could reconcile with Lolita or Margarita..."

"He has to make up his own mind about what is best for him. He doesn't know what he wants right now."

"Maybe he needs a little push in the right direction."

"And maybe we need to back off...not interfere in his love life," Diego said as he lifted his eyebrow slightly.

"What," his fiancée said innocently.

"I can see the wheels turning in your mind, Victoria Escalante. You are too much of a romantic...you can't stand to see someone unhappy. I know that _look_. You are already thinking of some way to push either Lolita or Margarita back into my cousin's arms..."

"Do you think that I would do such a thing?"

"Not only do I think so...I know so but I am not going to be involved in whatever scheme you are concocting, my love and I hope you are not thinking of recruiting my father as an accomplice..."

"You make it sound like I am committing a crime...for wanting to help Rafael...who is almost like a brother to you."

"He is like a brother to me...I want to see him happy too but I believe that Rafael will be happy again without our interference. Promise me that you won't say or do anything, _Querida_...You have such a good heart and I love you for it but you may make things worse by pushing the issue..."

"How can I refuse you anything? Especially when you look at me like that...Alright, I promise," she said as their lips brushed gently... _For now..._


End file.
